


From Fódlan with love

by Lunapin



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Light BDSM, Medical Procedures, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Prison, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunapin/pseuds/Lunapin
Summary: My dear naughty Reader,What mess have you gotten yourself into this time?Aren't dumb pranks reserved for your academy years?Surely you aren't enjoying this, are you?You better take care of this. We're in the middle of a war!-=-* Reader x Various* Pairings updated as new chapters are added
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader, Hubert von Vestra/Reader, Linhardt von Hevring/Reader, Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Reader
Comments: 61
Kudos: 419





	1. Plot

It was a curse to be held captive within a grueling war. 

The battlefield had the nauseating stench of blood mixed with the smell of burning wood ignited by magic. You could not bring yourself to respond to the battle cries of the battlefield anymore, feeling your humanity slip away with each dead body you stepped over and every dead comrade you mourned. Each battlefield pushed your mind to breaking point.

The only light at the end of your long and traumatic tunnel was your desperate hope and desire to come across _that_ division.  
The division led by Byleth, whose strategic mastermind pushed armies to legendary victories.

"I'm happy you found me!" Byleth said, his face without emotion as per usual with him. He reached his gloved hand out towards you, "I will welcome you back into our ranks."


	2. Dimitri - Proof your loyalty

You knew the blonde prince as a kind and humble young man. His blonde hair was almost always carefully swept back, though some of his strands always managed to slip in front of his face mere minutes after he had done so. He was also eager, curious and held a strong sense of duty and chivalry. He felt like a trustworthy and honorable man to have as King. This was the Dimitri you remembered. The young man you had met at Garreg Mach five years ago.

It was hard to believe that this towering man in your cell was Dimitri now. He seemed bewildered, ruthless and enraged after he had kicked in the heavy door to your small and cold cellroom. It had been five long years since you had last seen him at the academy. His blonde hair had grown longer and was currently a mess with strands clumped together by blood from the battlefield. His remaining eye was a mere slit as he looked down on you, his piercing gaze was filled with rage, freezing you to the core. His stature was towering, greatly supplementing the fear his disgusted expression inflicted on you. 

He stepped towards you with large and heavy footsteps. The sound of his heavy boots echoed through your cold and empty cell as the belts and clasps of his armour rattled with the tremors of his body. He did not intend to welcome you back into his circle. The way he raised his hand with the beast-like glint in his eye froze you om the spot. This is Dimitri?

“D-don't...” you wanted to beg him not to hurt you, though your words ran dry in your throat. You crawled as far away from him as you could in a desperate attempt to escape. Your back eventually collided with the cold and rugged bricks of your prison cell.

Dimitri slammed his fist into the wall, right beside your head, causing you to cry out. The force with which he hit the wall shuddered through your body. The young and kind Dimitri was no more. The humble young man died at the start of the war five years ago and an imposter had taken on his face and identity. Your heart sunk, realizing that your long awaited reunion with the prince was worse than what you could have ever anticipated.

“Why?” he hissed through his teeth, “Why did you fight for _her?_. Of all people you could swear your loyalty to ... why did it had to be to that _monster_?!”.

Edelgard. 

“Where is _she_?” he took hold of the hem of your shirt, pulling hard at the fabric, “Tell me and I _might_ go easy on you.”. The force he used easily shook your body. It felt embarassing to witness how much more strength Dimitri still had at the end of today's battle.

And what use is it to tell him where Edelgard is? He probably knew as well as you that she currently resides safely on her comfortable throne in Enbarr, destroying the country for her own ideology. The cries of her people falling upon her deaf ears, blind to the blood of innocents covering the stretching once beautiful plains of the Adrestrian Empire. 

“Stop!” you grabbed hold of his gloved hand, desperately trying to pry his fingers away from your shirt. However, no matter how you tried, his grip on your shirt wasn't loosening. He held onto you like a wild beast holding its prey.

Dimitri's eye widened in a feral rage as he slightly lifted you up by the shirt. “ _Stop_?” Dimitri repeated with an imputuous tone, “You aren't in a position to make demands here. Do not forget that I'm the one who threw you here. You are at _my_ mercy!”.

“Dimitri. Please.” you whined as your hands clenched around his lower arm, gripping him as tightly as you could. Your mind was racing, unsure on how to deal with the situation. How could you prevent further escalation of his intense emotions? How could you make him leave you in peace?

Of course you had the option to punch him in the face or kick him in the groin. However, you would definitely not be able to deal with the retaliation should he recover from your attack. You just wanted to lay low until everyone has decided to trust you and you could walk around freely. The best thing to do now was to not upset him any further. 

“I did not want it to be like this.”

“Neither did I.” Dimitri said, his voice sounding gruff as his grip on your shirt loosened. There was a small and subtle hint of sorrow in his expression, a small signal of the Dimitri who would never hurt you like this.

“Dimitri...” you whispered as you slowly and carefully reached out your hand out to him and placed it on his cheek, “I-I beg for your forgiveness.”. 

He took a sharp breath in response, astonished by what you said, “The Dimitri whose forgiveness you long for is gone. I can give you none of that sort.”.

“...And...” you continued, your voice growing louder in protest to the things he just said, “I swear on my life that I will help you with your revenge.”. Whether or not you could fulfill this promise did not matter. You would say just about anything to draw the old and kind Dimitri out. 

Dimitri's grip loosened further, eventually releasing your shirt from his iron hold. His other hand slowly covered the one you had placed on his cheek, his leather glove was cold to the touch. There was a pained expression on his face as he stared down at the floor. His eye still hiding sorrow along with many more mixed thoughts and feelings. “You swear loyalty to me?” his voice cracked and sounded weak.

“Yes.” 

“You will not leave my side?”

“I will not.”

Dimitri's hands carefully reached towards your face, cupping it gently. His thumb gently stroking your cheek as he dared to look you in the eyes again. The pained expression was still there but the feral rage was gone. It was as if he had reverted back to his old and kind self. You felt safe again. Dimitri was back.

“Dimitri?”

“Can you proof your loyalty to me?”

“Yes.”

He pressed his cold lips to yours in a sudden kiss. It took you by surprise as it took you a second to recover and realize what was going on.

Dimitri pulled away by only an inch after a few seconds, leaving you in a bewildered state . “Then kiss me back.” he whispered, “Unless you were just talk.”. The tone of his voice was dark again, sounding almost threatening. Did he retreat into his feral mindspace again? 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, one he seemingly was surprised by as he froze when you smashed your lips to his. You were desperate to show him your loyalty, desperate to show him that you would never hurt him. 

He recovered quickly from his shock to answer your desperate kiss. His strong arms snaked around your torso and pulled you close to him but his grip was too tight to be lovingly. Dimitri's body felt warm and strong as he had you caged, you could feel his rapid heartbeat against your own. His cold lips warmed up to yours as the kiss became more intense. Dimitri was quick and eager to take control again, his teeth grazing by your lips as he tried to force his tongue into your mouth. A low and almost feral sounding growl from his lips was all the convincing you needed.

His warm tongue slipped into your mouth, eagerly seeking to play with yours as they rubbed together. The mixture of needing, demanding, taking and begging took you by surprise as his kisses shifted from rough to gentle. He had full control and growled whenever you tried to protest. 

He eventually pulled away with a satisfied smirk on his face and a beastlike lust apparent in his eye. The kiss left you breathless as you tried to catch your breath. Your head was spinning, missing the warmth and force of his lips upon yours. A small trail of saliva connected you two until it snapped. His kiss was addicting and mind-numbing.

“Lacking.” he growled as he clawed at his fur cloak. Metal clasps clicked open as his cloak fell to the ground. Dimitri walked towards the cell door and closed it shut before turning around again facing you with a feral glint in his icy blue eye again, “You'll need to do _more_ to proof your loyalty.”. 

His large hands took hold of your shoulders and he guided you towards his large fur cloak until you were standing on it. Dimitri pushed you downwards until you were on your knees and face to face with his crotch. Despite the fact that the cell was badly lit, you could make out the shape of his hard cock in his pants. “Please me.” he hissed almost threatingly. 

Although his tone was threatening you somehow felt eager to please him. His kiss alone left you craving for more of his body. And could you really deny a prince's request? Especially when he was in a feral and lustful frenzy?

You nervously searched his pants for the buttons or other means to open it up, which was hard to do with black fabric in a dark cell. Dimitri groaned as he had grown impatient and he lowered his pants himself, his hard cock swung out in front of your face as you held your breath. One of his hands then grabbed hold of your hair, pulling at it, “Did I stutter?”. His voice was dark, hoarse and demanding. The way he pulled at your hair was uncomfortable, evident by the tears unwillingly welling up in your eyes. 

“N-no...” you mumbled back to him. Your voice was so soft and weak, you doubted if he could even hear you. You wrapped your hand around his large and slick cock. He shuddered in response, a gasp escaping his lips as his eyes fluttered close momentarily. To say that he was quite sensitive was an understatement. 

“Put it in your mouth.” he whispered, his voice not losing any of its edge. You nervously brought the moist head closer to your lips, wondering if you could even properly satisfy him. Goddess knows what Dimitri would do if he was unsatisfied. 

You nervously kissed the tip, carefully listening for a change in Dimitri's heavy breathing. His breathing grew heavier and irregular, his eye intently focusing on you in anticipation and eagerness to be sucked. Your kisses slowly shifted into gently sucking as you ocassionally licked his slick tip. Dimitri groaned impatiently after your teasing and experimenting, “Put it in!”. He maneouvred your lips around his cock and pushed himself into you all the way the base of his shaft. 

You coughed, unable to fight the gag reflex due to his sudden dominance. He let go of your head and you pulled back, coughing and doing your best to recover yourself. “What are you doing?” he hissed angrily.

You quickly swallowed as much of his hard cock as you could which drew a satisfied moan from him. Dimitri's cock was thick, hot and throbbing. To feel this royal member in your mouth was a bewildering experience.  
His breathing was loud as he allowed himself to sink away in the pleasure you inflicted on him. Dimitri's head rolled back as his one eye closed, his mouth hanging open as he did. His hand was still on your head, caressing your scalp gently as you sucked him to the best of your ability. You were intensely focused on his pleasure, listening for changes in his breathing to guide him towards a climax. Growing more and more experimental with your tongue, lips and hands as you tried to satisfy him. Dimitri was pleased as he softly moaned and praised you. 

Each roll of your tongue over its head made his breathing shudder. Each time you took as much of his member in your mouth he would softly moan and his grip of your hair would tighten slightly. Each suction you applied as you pulled your head back resulted in an heavy inhale or exhale. It was strangely exciting to control him like this. This beast wasn't feral and without control. 

“You better prepare yourself too...” Dimitri uttered between his breathless moans, “...down there.”. 

You obeyed, fearing that Dimitri will not bother preparing you if he were pump his cock in your other hole as well. Thankfully you did not need much preparation yourself. Your underwear was damp with excitement and your vulva was already slick and wet in anticipation. It was easy to slide a finger inside yourself and it took you almost no time to slip in a second one. Your pussy was sensitive, responding with pleasure as your fingers rubbed the wetness within.

Dimitri was thoroughly enjoying your lovely sucking and tongueplay as he bucked his hips into you, pumping his cock into your mouth as you moaned in response to your own teasing. You had grown dissatisfied with your own fingers, preferring the hard member currently pumped into your mouth. 

“You're enjoying yourself too much down there...” Dimitri spat as he firmly grabbed hold of your hair again and pulled himself out of your mouth. He pushed you backwards on the cloak and forced you onto your back. His fur cloak was soft and comfortable despite the dirt and blood staining it.

Dimitri hovered over you, pulling at your clothes to strip you and almost ripping them in the process. A cocky smirk pulled at his lips yet again, absorbing the view of your bare body. You'd usually feel shy being nude in front of a man, especially him but lust had pushed out any slither of embarrassment from your mind. It did not matter now. You needed him to see you like this. 

His gloved hand roughly groped at your bare breasts, bordering between painful and pleasure. His other gloved hand reached down and felt at your pussy. His finger teasing your entrance by circling it. Occassionally his finger would dip slightly into you but never deep enough. It never felt good enough. Teasing you mercilessly as you squirmed beneath him. He retreated his hand from your crotch and inspected the coating you left him with. He rubbed his fingers together, experimenting with the slick juices.

A smirk spread across his lips and he firmly grabbed hold of your hips and pulled you closer to his twitching cock. “U-unprotected?” you gasped as you used your hand to cover your pussy.

“That should be fine. You are loyal to me after all...” Dimitri said as he grabbed hold of your hand and pulled it away, not letting go. He rubbed his hard hot cock across your lower lips, coating it with your slick essence. Your breathing grew heavy as you felt his tip tease your entrance and rub past your clitoris, the sensation dizzying your mind and amplifying your desire to be thoroughly filled by him. He didn't push inside you, satisfied with just torturing you until you would beg for him.

Dimitri had grown pleased with the amount of lust he thrusted upon you as he tightened his grip on your hips, “You are mine now.”. He looked you in the eyes and you nodded in response, hoping he'd stop his sweet torture and just thrust into you, “You belong to me.”.

He angled himself before he pushed his cock past your lower lips into your core. Scraping by your entrance and pushing itself deeper and deeper. The rubbing and tightening sensation numbed your mind as you moaned in ecstasy. His cock had reached your depths, kissing your most sensitive spot. A rush of pleasure took hold of your body, echoing for seconds after.

Being connected to him, to be penetrated by him, to be taken by him like this... 

Dimitri didn't waste much time after he sheathed himself fully into you. He pulled out before roughly slamming his hips to yours again, reaching deeper than his initial thrust. The sensitive sweet spot he kissed was lustfully smashed without mercy. Absolute euphoria took hold of your mind. It was amazing. You wanted more.

“D-Dimi...” you cried out, hopeless and willingly surrendering yourself to his body and desires. 

“Did you like that?”

“Y-yes...P-please”

He pulled out slammed into your hips again, drawing another lustful cry from your lips. Your inner walls lovingly wrapped itself around him, desperate to not have him pull out. He fitted you perfectly. His thrust washed away all the aching pains from the battlefield. It washed away the fear you felt when he first entered your cell.

Dimitri thrusted into you in with a fast-paced and hungry rhythm that would surely drive you over the edge in the next few minutes. You hopelessly laid beneath him, like a toy for him to unleash his beastlike desire upon. A toy completely at the mercy of his sexual needs. 

He held himself raised with one hand as his other roughly groped at your breast, pinching at your nipple to an almost painful degree. Though, the sensation was mesmerizing when combined with the rapture he released between your legs.

You tried to keep your legs raised and apart for him, opening yourself as much as possible and welcoming his thrusting cock. The slapping of his hips was heavy and rough but addicting and euphoric.

The combination of pain and pleasure Dimitri callously yet lustfully pounded into you sent wave after wave of pleasure through your body. You could feel an orgasm creeping onto you as you felt a pressure increasing between your legs, getting closer to bursting. 

Dimitri's breathing quickened further and further as he seemed to get closer to climax as well. Moaning as he slightly adjusted his angle. He let go of your breast and placed his arms besides your head and buried his head in the crook of your neck, his lips latching on the sensitive skin there. 

The pace with which he pumped into you grew rougher and faster as his panting turned more uncontrollable. Delicious low moans escaped his lips as he started to lose himself to his imminent climax, pounding selfishly into you.

He came with a low growl. You felt his hot seed spill into you, each thrust releasing less and less of it. His thrusting slowly came to a stop as his breathing grew heavier. He momentarily rested on top of you while you still hadn't reached your climax yet. You felt hot and close, craving for a release.

Dimitri pulled himself out of you, looking down on you with a half closed eye. He was still panting and seemingly exhausted. His gaze did not linger on you for long as he shoo'd you off his cloak while he put his cock back into his pants again. He wrapped the cloak around him and got up and walked towards the celldoor and opening it. Dimitri turned around to look at you for a few seconds.

You were sitting on the floor. Sweaty, horny and needing. Dimitri scoffed and left, slamming the celldoor behind him.


	3. Felix - Do you love him?

It had been five long years since you last saw the handsome young swordsman again. His ever increasingly impressive swordskill showed no sign of falter in his strict training regimen. Felix's combat skills were intimidating and awe inspiring, making him one of the most valuable assets on the battlefield. 

You soon found yourself relying on him after meeting Felix for the first time. He was a great support in battle and training in the monastery. Though, his usual harsh words never changed, the edge would dull over time. He opened up to you more and you two even had conversations over tea rather than sword practice.

You were eager to meet him again, excited to show him the sword skills you had carefully and diligently honed over the years. To show Felix that he did not have to worry about you anymore and that you could stand om your own two feet in the battlefield. You trained so hard so that he may rely on you for once. 

However...

Felix managed to disarm you over and over again despite your best efforts. It felt as if all your practice from the past five years amounted to nothing. Like the gap in skill was larger than ever, discouraging you from striving to become as great of a sword wielder as he was.

“Your muscles are probably still stiff from the night in the cell.” Felix said after he declared that the sparring session was over. The morning sun had already risen to its peak without you two noticing. The training grounds had become quite crowded as well. Felix and you had been too focused on each other to notice the crowd dripping in during the morning. It had come to the point that the area became too crowded for Felix's likings so he suggested you two head out to the hot bath to relax. 

The hot bath was empty except for you two. It consisted of a single large room with a pool filled with steamy hot water. There were a few plants and there was a sloppily thrown together rockwall through which hot water flowed into the hot bath. It was an impressive sight for something that was quickly cobbled together during a war. The hot bath itself was a very welcoming retreat to rest aching battlefield wounds.

You and Felix quickly changed into hot baths attire which was clothing similar to what you wore to the sauna.

“This was a great idea!” you said cheerfully as you slowly and carefully stepped into the hot bath. The water was hot at first and you had to allow yourself to acustom to the temperature first before sliding in. “Since when does the monastery have hot baths?”. 

Felix stepped into the water as well, sliding in rather quickly compared to you. “A few months. It was Anette's idea.” Felix answered, “And then Mercedes and Ingrid agreed. And Sylvain started to advocate for it as well, claiming that it would boost the men's morale.”. Felix inhaled deeply before he exhaled, relaxing his muscles as thoroughly as he could.

“Did it boost the men's morale?”

Felix scoffed at your question, “The hot baths itself didn't. Seeing women barely dressed did. _Pathetic_. Look around. No woman in sight and therefore no man in sight either in these hot baths.”. You gazed around the hot baths again. The steam could've hidden people at first but you concluded the hot baths were indeed empty after a second and thorough look.

“ _No women_?” you repeated, feeling slightly offended by Felix's remark. Though, you knew he didn't meant it that way. It was sort of cute to see Felix get all flustered.

Felix coughed nervously as a blush spread on his face, having just realizing what he had just said. “Well, you are here. But you're like... You are a woman. But not like... Ugh. Does it matter?”. He averted his face from you so you could only hear him stumble through his words and not see his troubled expression as well.

“No, it doesn't really matter. After all, there are _no men here either_ , right?” you responded with a mocking tone, looking at him from the corner of your eyes with a misschieveous grin on your face.

Felix sighed and had his eyebrows furrowed in his signature frown. “Petty.” he huffed, “It's a good thing no one's here, though.”.

“Why is that?”

“Did the Boar visit you last night?”

“Uh... what?” your eyes widened in shock. Could it be possible that Felix knew what Dimitri came doing to you in your remote cell last night?

“That crazy beast posing as Dimitri. _The boar_. Did he visit your cell last night?” Felix asked impatiently as he turned his head to face you. His piercing gaze discouraging any potential lie or excuse you could conjure on the spot. 

Felix seemed worried and upset, as his eyes had grown large but his frown was ever present on his face. It was an expression he usually had on the battlefield, whenever he would save you from a nasty enemy assault. It created a heavy and thick atmosphere, making you very aware of every move you made and every word you said.

You did not know how to respond to his question. Any sentence or word you came up with felt insufficient to answer with. It was as if Felix already knew what the actual answer was, he just wanted you to say it. 

“I will take your silence as a yes.” Felix said solemnly as he slowly and carefully reached out to you and brushed some hair around your neck aside, “That is _his_ bite mark, isn't it?”.

A bite mark?! You quickly covered the supposed mark with your hand, your fingers nervously searching the skin for irregular bumps. Did Dimitri do that last night? You didn't notice him doing that, though you remember him burying his face into the crook of your neck. Maybe he dulled the pain of the bite with the manner he occupied the rest of your body. But could he really drown out the sensation of his teeth sinking into your sensitive skin?

“That goddamn Boar.” Felix cursed under his breath as he moved closer to you, pushing the hand on your neck aside. His slender fingers traced the mark as there was a worried and angry expression on his face, “How dare he... And to _you_? Are you alright? Did he hurt you elsewhere?”. Felix was starting to raise his voice, growing more upset with each passing second.

“F-Felix... I... I'm not hurt. Don't worry.” you mumbled to him in the hopes it would calm his emotions. You did not want him to grow angry or upset, you just wanted your first time seeing him in so many years to be pleasant. Dimitri was too heavy and loaded of a subject to seriously discuss now. Perhaps another time. When there was no war. Unity of the empire's opposing forces were of utmost importance right now.

Your comforting words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as it seemed that the more Felix stared at the bitemark the more enraged he seemed to become. 

You gave him your best and most convincing smile in the hopes that it would quell Felix's anger but he was not fooled by it. If anything, he just flat out ignored your attempt at cooling him down.

“Do you love him?” he asked. The tone of his voice was harsh. You were shocked by the question and silenced by it for a moment. You never quite pictured yourself with crown prince Dimitri. Any other noble woman would be more suitable to become queen of the Kingdom of Faerghus. You were just a daydreaming classmate with average grades at best...

“Do you?” the harsh tone in his voice had softened drastically as more solemn tone took its place. His expression softened as well. Felix seemed closer to genuine hurt than anger.

“I-I don't know...”

“If you don't love him...” Felix slowly said as he slowly manouvred himself closer to you, one hand gently placed on your hip, “...then I will undo what he had done.”. His blush dusted his pale cheeks as he stared you in the eyes, desperately seeking a response.

“F-Felix...?” you mumbled as your heart was beating embarrassingly fast and loud. You were sure Felix could hear your heartbeat as well. You had suspicions on what he was implying but you never considered it to be possible between you two. After all, Felix had rejected many women before to the point you wouldn't even bother trying. Telling yourself that the friendship you two had was more than sufficient.

Felix moved his hand from your shoulder to the back of your scalp, caressing it gently as he moved his face a few inches away from yours. “You idiot.” he sighed with a cocky smirk on his lips and the crimson blush on his face growing into a deeper shade of red, “I have no time for women and yet I couldn't help dropping my duties to spend time with you today. It's embarrassing.”.

“I-I'm ... honoured.” you stuttered nervously, cursing yourself for sounding like a bumbling teen. 

Felix slowly closed the distance between you two as the focus from his warm brown eyes onto yours shifted to your lips. Your face was burning. “That Boar is nothing compared to me.” Felix muttered confidently as he was a mere inch away from your lips, “Forget about him and enjoy yourself with me now.”.

Felix closed the small remaining distance, placing a surprisingly soft kiss on your lips. The kind of kiss you didn't expect him to give, the complete opposite of the way Dimitri treated you. While Dimitri his kiss was demanding, greedy and hungry, Felix's kiss was soft, tender and sweet. It made your heart flutter. 

You gently and nervously cupped his face with your hands as you kissed him back. A gesture he gladly welcomed as he wrapped his remaining arm around you, while his other hand still gently massaged your scalp. 

His lips were soft and warm as you felt safe and comfortable in his arms. You could just melt away at this point.

“That settles it.” Felix said with a blush on his face after breaking the long and passionate kiss, “I will undo what he has done to you.”. He placed his hands on your thighs, softly squeezing it as he locked his warm brown eyes with yours. His face was still flushed red and his expression was nervous, though his eyes burned with determination.

“H-here...?” you stuttered as you looked around the empty bathhouse, “With all the steam and the heat?”. Any extra heat you two might generate could cause one of you to faint...

Felix frowned after he realized it, “Good point.”. 

He raised himself from the hot baths and pulled you out of it as well. Felix then took your hand in his and he guided you into the ladies changing rooms, claiming that those were way cleaner than the men's. You two were somehow lucky enough that no one entered the changingroom while you were testing the hot bath.

He quickly walked to the other end of the changing room and flicked the lock, firmly locking the door to the hallway. You did the same to the door leading to the hot baths. A locked room where you two could do as you please.

Felix stalked over to you and had quickly and almost desperately captured your lips again in a passionate kiss, his hands resting on your hips for a few seconds. His fingers slowly started to crawl their way to your bosom, softly caressing every inch his fingers managed to conquer. It was almost as if he patiently awaited your reactions to his advances, only pressing on when you showed no sign of resistance.

His lips were sweetly pressed to yours in gentle and careful kisses. Despite the long, passionate and heated liplock he hadn't rolled his tongue to your lips once. It had grown to the point that you had grown hungry and impatient for it, boldly sucking his bottom lip and sliding your tongue over it. Felix keenly responded to it by parting his soft lips and brushing his warm tongue to yours.

He was gentle with his kiss, his tongue meeting yours with equal force as he had a generous taste of yours. His fingers had reached below your breasts and he patiently awaited for non verbal permission from you.

You placed your hands over his, raising them until his finger tips touched your breast in the non verbal permission he waited for. An encouragement for him to touch you more. 

Felix's hands trailed further upwards, cupping your breasts. His hands fondled them gently, starting softly and growing more bold over time. Using more force but remaining gentle. Felix gave your breasts soft experimental squeezes, carefully listening to your moans, gasps and breathing. Each squeeze sending tingling excitement to your crotch, as you felt it heat up and growing moist under his playful touches. 

He would pause his squeezes occasionally to play with your nipples, his index fingers circling around them or his thumbs flicking their hardened buds. Each motion of his fingers sending an increasing wave of tingling lust through your body. You rubbed your legs together in the hopes that the pressure would satisfy your excited crotch. Your breathing got heavier due to your moans and gasps interrupting it. 

Each squeeze, stroke and flick of your breasts and nipples dizzied your mind more and more with mindless lust. His careful and diligent care made you practically melt in his hands. Felix enjoyed every second of it, pleased and proud with the heights he pushed your mind to. You could feel his soft and warm lips curl into a smile against yours. 

His kiss eagerly absorbed your soft moans, lips still hungrily locked to yours. The kisses became more sloppy as you started to lose focus, though none of the passion was lost. Felix sucked your bottom lip gently before forcing his tongue in your mouth. His tongue found yours and rubbed itself against it, momentarily taking control until you pushed back. One of Felix's hands trailed from your breasts to your crotch. His hands stopping on just below your abdomen in nervous hesitation. 

“How far can I go?” he said between the kisses, “I need to know now.”. 

You pushed his hand downwards, between your legs. “I'm yours, Felix.” you whispered almost breathlessly.

Felix's hand trailed from the inside of your thigh to your crotch, his touch light as a feather and tingling. He then pushed your legs slightly apart and rubbed his hands over your clothed slit from your lower entrance to your clitoris to the opening of your shorts. He smoothly and boldly slipped his hands into them, his finger tips curiously and teasingly pushing into the damp fabric of your underwear. 

Felix's fingertips traced your already slick and wet crotch. His index finger and and middle finger rubbing the outer lips, the moderate pressure that was applied passed to the sensitive areas of your sex. It made you ache and hotter for him.

Felix had a surprised look on his face mixed with a cockiness. His fingers dug deeper into the fabric of your underwear, making it absorb the wetness of your slit. His finger finally pushed between your lower lips, soft pressing as he stroked you. His rubbing quelled your aching momentarily as it made the throbbing of your vagina more intense.

You wrapped your arms around his torso and felt your breath growing heavier as he playfully and delightfully rubbed you between your legs. Felix placed his hand on the top of your head, his fingers running through your hair as his hand at your crotch slipped into your underwear. 

His bare fingers to your slick and wet slit was electrifying as you softly whimpered in ecstacy to his touches. You could feel how his fingers were coated, you could feel and hear how his fingers pushed themselves in your slit and exploring the sensitive skin there. 

Felix's fingers eventually found themselves at your entrance, causing you to gasp. His index finger circled your small lips, creating sloshing sounds with your juices. Your breathing had grown fast and short and you looked at him with begging eyes, pleading him to push his finger into you. The corners of Felix'smouth turned upwards in a cocky smirk as he buried a finger into you, pumping it slowly.

You felt your hips bucking into him as soft moans escaped your lips. His finger pumped into you in a hypnotizing pace. The pleasure it ignited rippled through your body. Moans passing through your lips encouraging him.

Your hand trailing down to his crotch, feeling his hardened cock tight in his pants, rubbing it with your palm. Felix parted his lips momentarily before biting his lower lip, holding back the moans. He was clearly enjoying the soft pressure you applied to his cock as he bucked his hips into your hands. 

“Felix, kiss me...” you begged him as you looked him in the eyes.

“And miss out on your voice?” Felix's finger retreated from your vagina as he moves it to your clitoris and pressed it down on your clit, igniting a new force of pleasure through your body and a louder moan to escape your lips. 

He rubbed your sensitive clit with his finger, flicking it to involuntarily draw loud moans from your lips. Felix's lips latched onto the sensitive skin in your neck where Dimitri bit you, soft kisses planted there as if he tried to wash away the bite mark there. You felt yourself weaken more and more under his touch as you felt your legs giving in. Felix noticed that your strength was being drained from your body and he guided you towards a wall. He pressed your back to the wall and pulled your shorts and underwear down. Felix then lifted one of your legs up with his free hand to gain better access to your crotch. All the while his fingers teased your clit.

Felix finally stopped teasing your clit when he found you were firmly positioned between the wall and him. His finger pushed into your vagina again, soon accompanying it with his middlefinger. Stretching you as he pumped you. Felix's mouth latched onto your breast, sucking, licking and biting the nipple as you squirmed and moaned under his touch. 

Felix retreated his fingers and quickly undid his shorts. He pushed his shorts to his knees as his cock swung out. His lips, tongue and teeth let go of your nipple and he pressed another kiss on your lips as he rubbed his cock against your pussy, coating it thoroughly with your juices. A jolt of pleasure electrifying your body every time the head of his cock rubbed past your clit. Felix used his hand to occassionally and diligently pump his cock until it was sufficiently coated. 

He then raised your leg higher up as the head of his cock probed at your entrance, though he couldn't quite push it in. “Uh...” Felix said as a familiar scowl appeared on his blushing face, “I-I can't ... you know. Help?”.

You smirked as you reached down and grabbed his hot and throbbing cock and guided it to your entrance. You lowered yourself slightly onto him until Felix felt like he had managed to push it in slightly. Felix nodded as you wrapped your arms around his neck, eagerly awaiting for his cock penetrate. 

Felix slowly pushed his cock into you, lovingly penetrating you deeply and filling you perfectly and tightly. It took your breath away as you needed a few seconds to recover from the bliss of being filled by him. It felt as if your body was on fire, ignited by your union.

“W-wow...” he muttered under his breath as he had himself fully sheathed inside of you.

“I-is this your first time?”

Felix nodded as he gazed down to where you two were connected. His breathing had grown heavy as he nervously pulled out before pushing in again. He bit his lip to silence his own moan as you did your best to muffle your own with your hand. Felix then pulled out and pushed in again, absorbing the pleasure into his own body as his mouth started to hang open in silent pants. He seemed so flustered and absorbed, his mind dazed by lust.

“D-does this feel good?” he asked as he looked into your eyes. You nodded and gave him a soft kiss on the lips as reassurement. Felix smiled to you, a smile so sweet and innocent. “Then I'll start moving.”

He slowly pulled out before pushing in. Each time he retreated, your body would ache for him again. Your insides tingling in absence and anticipation of his cock. An aching that would be satisfied to dizzying degrees of pleasure whenever he pushed in again. 

The way his cock scraped inside you had bliss course through your body. The friction he caused left you almost breathless as you softly moaned with each nervous thrust of his.

Confidence soon guided Felix's thrusting as he picked up speed and force, eagerly listening to your moans. One of his hand was still placed beneath your raised leg. He raised your leg slightly higher to gain a new and deeper angle into you, thrusting his cock into you and creating new and more euphoric frictions. His other hand was on your ass, squeezing the subtle flesh as he pushed your back harder to the wall. 

You bit your bottom lip in an attempt to hold back your moans. Felix pressed his lips to yours once he noticed it, the thrusting of his cock not losing any intensity and speed. The kiss lost the soft- and gentleness from earlier as you couldn't keep up anymore. You were hopelessly moaning into his mouth as you had no means to hold it in anymore.

Felix picked up the pace, his thrusting turning more into smashing as the slaps of your hips echoed through the changing rooms. He reached deeper than before with each thrust, making it more and more difficult for you to keep your balance. The deeper he pushed, the better it felt. 

“A-ah...” more moans escaped Felix's lips despite his best efforts. It seemed as if he was growing closer to climax. His gaze switching from the point where you two were connected to you, “H-how close are you...?”.

Felix was a lot closer to climax than you, perhaps because it was his first time. It did not matter, though. He was trying really hard for you and that alone made you forgive him (this time). You gave him a weak smile and shook your head, wanting to tell him it was fine but he was quick to interupt.

His eyes widened in shock when you shook your head. He pulled his hard cock out of your wet hole and he shuddered momentarily before he pressed his lips to yours again and plunged his fingers into you, pumping quickly in an eager and desperate attempt get you closer to orgasm. Your hand trailed down, with the intent of rubbing your clit. Felix caught on to it and pushed your hand away and had his own other hand on your clit. His index finger rubbing at the nub, causing immense waves of pleasure taking over your body. 

You cried out, unable to hold back your voice anymore. Felix removed his fingers turned you around. You pressed your hands to the wall as Felix took hold of your hips, sliding his cock into your pussy from behind. His slender and wet fingers found themselves on your clit again, teasing it by rubbing the wet nub. 

The depths he reached was dizzying, making you light headed as you you were losing coherent thoughts.  
The thrusting of his cock combined with his teasing fingers pushed you closer to your climax at a rapid pace until you found yourself completely surrendering to it. A white haze of ecstacy erupted over you as you did your best to keep yourself from collapsing. Felix wrapped his arms around your abdomen as he did a few final and rough thrusts before he pulled out and came over your butt and back.

You raised yourself and turned around to face him. Felix immediately pushed you against the wall and kissed you, still dazed by his orgasm.

“Come on.” he said, his voice trembling a bit from exhaustion, “Let's quickly dive into the baths to wash ourselves and get out before people show up and grow suspsicious.”.


	4. What did you do?

You got up at the crack of dawn, unable to fall asleep anymore. The events of yesterday replaying through your mind over and over again. Felix his touches echoed through your body, keeping you wide awake. 

Felix and you. 

The strong, independent and handsome swordsman and you.

Those words sounded silly in your mind, let alone spoken out loud. You always thought that Felix his hands were meant for swords, they were not for holding a woman's hand. He had told and/or warned you of that time and time again to which you had to reassure him that you just sought a skilled sparring partner in him. However, your _close interaction_ with him yesterday threw the read you had on his character through a loop.

It was hard to determine whether Felix actually cared deeply for you or if he felt sorry for you because of what Dimitri did. Though, to express his worry and care for you in the way he did was quite out of the ordinary. You couldn't make up your mind about it. It felt like a lump in your throat and a flutter in your chest. A confusing mess that was sickening to you. Did he really put his heart into it yesterday? Or did he need sexual relief and he thought you were the most likely to accept? Or was he really and genuinely that upset over Dimitri's actions? You needed answers. 

Perhaps you could find Felix today. He should be up as well right now, out for a hunt and likely to return once you had finished breakfast. You jumped out of bed and changed into your clothes. Perhaps you'll be able to find him after eating some morning grub.

You walked towards the training grounds with your stomach sufficiently filled with breakfast about an hour later. Other residents had woken up as well and were slowly making their way to the dining hall. The morning sun was generously casting its bright and comfortable rays on the monastery. While the shadows were still cool, the bright sunlight felt warm and welcoming. Today promised to be a nice and warm day for as far as you could tell.

“Ah, (y/n)!”

You turned around and saw a familiar man approach. Too familiar. In fact, he hadn't changed one bit since you last saw him five years ago. Seteth made his way over to you with a quick jog. He raised his hand and waved when he realized he had caught your attention. You nervously waved back at him.

It did not matter which expression Seteth carried on his face or what message he was to deliver, he always managed to distill fear into you. You had many memories in which he scolded you for being late to classes, not sticking to your curfew or forgetting and neglecting to clean your room. Or running in the hallways, forgetting to return books to the library, storing practice material in the wrong places etc.

Seteth seemed to be in a good mood today, a warm smile on his lips and a friendly glint in his eye. Yet, as usual, you could not help but feel nervous and slightly scared around him. “I'm relieved to see you healthy and fit again.” he said as he came to stop in front of you, “You look absolutely radiant today!”.

“I-I, er, thank you...” you stammered back to him. It really did not matter what intent Seteth had to engage with you, it always felt like you did _something_ wrong. 

Seteth raised an eyebrow, “Why are you stammering?”.

“O-oh, it's nothing.” you said as you waved your hands around as if you could slap the subject out of the conversation. Your voice sounding weak, completely contradicting and betraying the words you spoke. It's been five years now and yet you could not help yourself from cowering in fear to Seteth.

Seteth sighed and shook his head, “I know we had our run ins in the past but it's been five years now. I'm certain you've grown into a fine young lady now. I can certainly tell from your looks.”. You were somewhat unsure with what his latter words meant.

“E-excuse me...?”

“Well, you look like a fine young lady and you managed to stand your own during many battles due to your wit and strength.” Seteth said as he nodded, pleased with your efforts to (re)join Byleth's army.

“I hope I can hear about your stories in the Empire over some tea somewhere this week.” Seteth said. His expression didn't stiffen or turn more serious as he said that. In fact, the gentle and warm smile on his face only widened. Could this be a trick of his? It wouldn't be the first time that he would lure you into a false sense of security before scolding you.

You gulped. This was a trap. This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation over tea. Seteth was going to interrogate you in regards to the imperial army over tea . He would probably serve you your least favourite tea to break you faster. Disgusting tea so you could spill the secret and tactical imperial beans. Perhaps he could make it worse and serve you _disgusting tea made with dishwater_.

“I-I don't think I can help you with a-any strategic plans.” you stuttered to him, nervously, “I had a pretty low rank in the army.”.

Seteth chuckled and he placed a hand on your shoulder, giving it a gentle and soft squeeze as he looked you in your eyes, “I just want to have a friendly chat. We're both adults now and I don't have to scold you anymore. I think it'd be nice if we bonded more on a personal level.”.

“Oh. I see. Then I... accept your invitation?” you sounded very unsure and that was probably because you were. There had to be an ulterior motive. 

“Good!” Seteth said triumphantly as he retreated his hand from your shoulder and straightened his back, “I'll have to look for a free spot in my schedule but expect me to pick you up somewhere at the end of the week.”.

“Understood. Until then.”

Seteth nodded and walked away with a satisfied smile on his face, disappearing around the corner. You were nailed to the spot, recollecting your thoughts on what had just transpired. Seteth wanted to have tea with you because he assumed you were an adult now. It was silly on so many levels.

“Whew!” an all too familiar voice said. You spun around and saw Sylvain standing behind you. His arms were crossed in front of his broad chest and that ever present cocky grin was on his face. “Hello, beautiful. You look _absolutely radiant_ today.” he said gleefully. 

“You too, Sylvain.” you responded with an equally mocking tone as you placed your hands on your hips, “Seteth was trying to be nice. You shouldn't mock him.”. Even though you had a lot of bad experiences with Seteth, you did appreciate his invitation for tea so it kind of felt like you had to defend him.

Sylvain chuckled and bowed apologetically, “I can't help it. It was too easy.”. You shook your head, though you couldn't hide the grin on your face. Sylvain had the habit of making you laugh about things you really shouldn't. It was a dirty pleasure you two shared.

“So...!” Sylvain approached you and wrapped a strong arm around your neck and pulling you closer to him, “I heard you've had fun reuniting with Dimitri and Felix.”. You tried to push his arm away and get out of his grasp but Sylvain proved to be too strong. His grin only widened in your fruitless struggle to break free.

“I guess you could say that.” you responded as you poked his side, sending a ticklish jolt resulting in Sylvain's sudden squirm. The little squirm allowed you to swiftly and elegently escape Sylvain's embrace. It was an old trick you had to use on him many times before.

“What kind of activities did you?” Sylvain asked with a sly smirk, his voice sounding mischievous as his head was slightly tilted to the side, “How exactly did you _unite_?”.

You stared at him wide and shocked eyes. No way. It couldn't be. How did Sylvain know?! Your mind was chaotic. Any response you could think of buzzed through your head, from admittance to a witty denial. Though, most of those thoughts perished before it could form into words on your lips. 

Sylvain's chosen words were oddly specific. Did he know what had happened since you returned to Garreg Mach? How did he know? Dimitri isn't the kind of person to brag nor did he seem like the person to brag now. He didn't even seem like the kind of person to have any kind of conversation with right now. Felix would definitely not mention it either, he just wasn't like that!

“They didn't brag about it. In fact, you can bet your life that they didn't utter a word about it to anyone.” Sylvain gave you a playful wink as he gave you a friendly and playful slap on the shoulder, “Our dear and shy wallflower finally blossoming, huh? And with a prince and his skilled swordsman. Quite the men with remarkable statuses.”. 

“Sylvain! Not so loud!” you hissed at him as you pressed your index finger to his lips. You frantically looked around for anyone else that might've heard it. This was an embarrassing topic you definitely did not want to be spread through the monastery. 

The rest of the people around you were occupied with their own thoughts or conversations so it's likely they had not caught on to your conversation. This relieved you greatly. Sylvain's mischievous grin grew wider as he was absolutely enjoying your flustered state.

“We gotta talk. In private!” you hissed to him as you felt your face grow hot and red in embarrassment. 

“My room is available and most nearby.” Sylvain offered with a playful wink.

You quickly and somewhat forcefully dragged Sylvain to his room, which was located in the exact same spot as before. Your red headed friend flopped down on the bed and crossed his arms behind his head, raising an eyebrow to you, completely at ease despite your growing confusion and panic. You closed the bedroom door and pressed your back to it, taking a deep breath and attempting to order your thoughts.

“So, it's my turn now?” Sylvain said as one of his hands slipped to his pants, casually and almost lazily hooking his thumb beneath it. Was he implying...?

“What?! No!” you shouted as you stepped away from the door and angrily stomped to him, “Sylvain! What is going on? What did you do?!”.

“I didn't do anything. It's all on you!” he said as he innocently raised his hands with a flustered expression on his face. He seemed genuine for as far as you could tell. Though, Sylvain had dragged you into embarrassing situations in the past. Though, none of them involved anything sexual. Most situations ended up with you getting scolded by Seteth.

You raised an eyebrow as your arms dropped to your side, “Me? What are you talking about? Dimitri and Felix have never ...y'know... acted like this around me ... _to me_!”.

Sylvain chuckled as he raised his upper body by supporting on his elbows, his head tilted and a crooked smile on his face. The way he had a single eyebrow raised was cute and infuriating at the same time. It would really help you if he took the situation as seriously as you did. “You really have no clue what is going on, huh?” he said with a playful tone, obviously relishing in your confusion. “I might tell you. In exchange I want us to lovingly and tenderly _unite_.”.

Your face turned bright red and you grabbed the most neasby book from his desk and swung it at his head. He shielded himself from the blow with his arm all the while laughing. “Sylvain!” you huffed, “I sincerely hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting.”.

He shrugged, “You do? I somewhat doubt that.”. Sylvain swiftly leapt back on his feet up and wrapped his arms around you before you could even respond. His forward approach caught you off guard. Sylvain's warm brown eyes locked with yours as he looked down on you as if you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Keeping you firmly in place with his loving gaze. A sly smirk was on his face as he whispered, “I really and honestly do want to lovingly and tenderly-”

“Sylvain!” you pushed him off of you. Sylvain clumsily tumbled backwards and fell on the bed, bumping his head into the wall behind him. “I'm leaving. This dumb act of yours is more annoying than it was five years ago!” you huffed to him before exiting his bedroom and slamming the bedroom door shut behind you. The loud bang echoing through the hallway, likely to draw in attention but you did not care.

You dashed through the hallway and bumped literally into a surprised Felix. He looked at you with wide eyes as he had you caught in his arms, “Head in the clouds again?”. You nodded in response as you avoided his gaze, softly trying to push Felix his arms away. Felix didn't give in, though, he actually did the complete opposite. His arms tightened around you as his expression turned from shocked to worry, “You seem upset.”.

You couldn't really protest before Felix pulled you into his room and closed the door behind him. “What's on your mind?” he asked, sounding genuinely worried. 

You shook your head, “N-nothing. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern.”. You really did not want involve Felix in this for now. There was something going on and you couldn't quite put your finger on it. And to tell him what you knew thus far could greatly upset him.

“You're a terrible liar.” Felix said with a harsh tone in his voice as he approached you, “Just tell me what's going on and perhaps I can help you. I can't have you bump into people all day.”. He stood in front of you, a mixture of worry and annoyance on his face.

“O-Okay... Felix. About yesterday...” you started and Felix his face immediately turned red and his eyes widened. The swordsman clearly did not expect that. He gulped and nodded, reassuring you that he was listening. “D-do you... uh... _love me_?”.

“What dumb question.” he responded bluntly and immediately.

“Then give me a dumb answer!”

Felix fell silent as a familiar scowl returned to his face.  
“Of course I do!” Felix blurted out as he averted his gaze in embarrassment, “Who doesn't really?”.

“' _Who doesn't'_? Felix, something strange is going on! Someone came onto me a lot stronger than usual—”

“Sylvain.” Felix immediately interjected, unfazed by the new information you told him. Of course, Felix would be able to determine who came onto you. Felix and Sylvain were best friends after all! Then again, anyone would be able to figure out it was Sylvain.

“Nothing happened!” you quickly said, “We did nothing!”.

Felix raised an eyebrow, “Why?”. He seemed genuinely confused. Why did he seem genuinely confused?! Did he not care that someone else was very directly asking you for _sex_. Or is Felix very much into open relationships? Or does he enjoy the thought of you with someone else?

“B-because ... we... ” your voice fell silent as your stream of thoughts became too chaotic for you to express. It felt somewhat embarrassing to tell Felix that you were willing to commit to him. Felix his stance on you two was unclear to say the least with his behaviour now.

Felix noticed that you were sinking away in your thoughts and he reacted to it with a long sigh. He took hold of your shoulders and locked his eyes with yours. There was still genuine confusion in his eyes, mixed with worry. You had an equally as confused and worried expression on your face. 

“Everyone loves you.” he said, “And we want everyone to love you.”. The way he said that to you was serious. Dead serious. There was no hint in his voice that could indicate that he was pulling your leg. Was he able to hide it really well? Though, Felix never joked around.

Your mouth fell open in surprise. Felix his expression remained unchanged as he said: “To keep you to ourselves is just selfish. Please, don't hold back for my sake.”.

“Felix. But!” he cut your protests off by pushing his lips onto yours in a gentle and silencing kiss. He broke it after a few seconds and his hands cupped your face as his thumb gently stroked your cheek. His face ever so serious as if he were to assure you that he was wholly committed to the openness of your relationship.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

“I gotta go.” you said as you pulled yourself free from Felix his hold and took a few shaky steps back, “There is a lot I have to think about because this _just isn't right._ ”. 

You exited the room as fast as you could and immediately bumped into Sylvain his chest. It was as if he was about to knock on the door or listening in on you two. “Head in the clouds?” Sylvain said with a playful tone and a sly grin on his face as he caught you in his arms.

“I was wondering that as well .” Felix said as he stepped in the door opening. “You better not try anything disgusting with her.” he growled, sounding genuinely threatening.

“Don't worry, man!” Sylvain said as he picked you up and swung you over his shoulder. You tried to struggle free but Sylvain proved to be stronger, yet again.

“I mean it, Sylvain.” Felix his eyebrow twitched, “Don't force yourself on her.”.

“Yeah, yeah. I'll take good care of her! You know delicate ladies are my specialty!”

Sylvain carried you into his room with you on his shoulder. He threw you on his bed and closed the door behind him, quickly pulling at his armor as he approached you. His tongue slowly traced his lips as he set his hungry eyes on you. He viewed you as his hopeless little prey. 

Pieces of his armor fell off with each step he took, leaving him with just his clothed garments covering his body, “So you know the deal now. Let's do it.”.

“Sylvain. No.” you said with the same tone you used to scold a dog and raised your hand to him, “Something strange is going on. And it's wrong! These feelings aren't genuine. They are some sort of spell. A curse!”.

Sylvain shrugged as he crawled on top of you. “They're a blessing, darling.” his voice sounded husky with his face awfully close to yours, “A naughty wish of yours that came true.”. 

You pushed him off of you with a hard push to his chest. He fell backwards but managed to stay on his feet. A sly smirk appeared on his face as he chuckled, “Are you certain that you want to resist? I mean... you did wish for this after all.”.

“No, I didn't!”

“I clearly heard you saying it five years ago. After the ball. At the Goddess tower. You know the rumours, right?”. 

“W-what?”

Sylvain chuckled and scraped his throat, “' _I wish to be loved by everyone!'_. Sound familiar? Well, young lady, time to reap what you have sown.”


	5. Sylvain -  About this mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than I expected it to be.

“You mean the wish I made at the grand Ball five years ago?” you asked Sylvain in disbelief. Did that wish really come true? You made such a ridiculous wish on purpose just to mock Sylvain who happened to join you when you secretly ascended the Goddess Tower after the ball.

Sylvain chuckled as he sat down next to you, “Yep, you solved the mystery! I think you earned yourself a nice and tender price.”. He opened his arms wide for you as if he wanted to pull you into an embrace. Sylvain playfully motioned with his hands that you should jump into his arms, an eager and boyish smile on his face as his eyes seemed to beg you to give in to his advances.

“I don't want it.” you quickly bit back angrily as you took a big step away from him. 

“But you don't even know what it is!”

“It's probably something sexual.”

“Aha, so you do know!”

“Sylvain! Then you, of all people, should know that you should ignore these feelings.” this was really starting to get on your nerves. He was aware of the situation and yet he...

“Who said I didn't already have them prior to your wish?” Sylvain said half-jokingly as he raised his arms defensively, expecting another slap incoming from you. “Didn't I _always_ tell you that you looked cute and beautiful? If anything, my feelings are the most true!”

“You tell any woman that she's cute and beautiful.” you retort angrily, getting really fed up with his laid back behaviour. How could Sylvain not take any of this seriously? Is it because of the wish you made? Shouldn't he be most skeptical and reserved when it came to actually exposing their heart to anyone?

“Okay. I get it!” he said as he slowly lowered his arms and had a more serious expression on his face, “You don't want to start anything unless you believe that the feelings are genuine. I get that. It makes sense!”. 

You were slightly taken aback by Sylvain's ability to be serious in the current situation. It was relieving that he actually understood what you were thinking and that he finally expressed it. There was still a shred of sanity in his mind.

“But look... to all of us who love you, this is as genuine as it gets. And if feelings _this strong_ go rejected... who knows how it might affect the army.”.

“W-well...” you said nervously as you crossed your arms as if they were some unconscious shield or wall between you two, “Time heals all wounds.”.

“But we don't have all the time in the world and this affects the entire army.” Sylvain seemed tired of arguing and a frown appeared on his face, “You really should take our feelings mote seriously!”. It was hard to deny that you felt guilt over the manner in which you rejected him. Perhaps you dismissed Sylvain's feelings to casually. They were very _real_ to him.

“I've been rejected by and I've rejected many women in my life.” Sylvain said softly as he got up from the bed and slowly took a small step closer to you, “And I know that your rejection would hit me like nothing has ever before. So I beg you, with the blessings of everyone else, to accept my love.”.

“B-but Sylvain...!” you stammered nervously as your face coloured red yet again, “W-what about me?! You love me so much but... I never really considered to you!”.

Sylvain had a nervous and crooked smile on his face as his hand gently took hold of yours, “Don't you love me? Not even a little?”. His warm brown eyes begging you to love him back, desperately trying to get your heart to submit to his. You were flustered by his genuine(?) display of affection. The guy was too handsome for his own good. His voice was too soothing to listen to regardless of the sweet silliness he sometimes spouted.

The first time you met Sylvain was five years ago at the academy. It was almost like a fairy tale. A handsome man who only paid attention to you during lunch, genuinely interested about your day and showering you with compliments. Not just compliments in regards to your looks but also other things you wouldn't give a second thought. The way you wore your uniform, the choice you made for lunch and how pleasant you were to talk to for him.

He did make you feel special for that one day. His attention made you feel more proud and confident because someone noticed you. 

That all came to a stop when you realized he treated all women like that. How genuine he was with his behaviour was always unclear to you but you did appreciate it when he sometimes behaved like that. It cheered you up during your rough days. You took all your conversations with him with a big grain of salt but you were still appreciative and receptive to his (sometimes) sickening sweet words.

“Sylvain, you can manage to pry your way into any woman's heart.” you said as you pushed his hands away, feeling dejected as you did, “So of course I love you. But you don't commit and that's why I don't give in—”.

“Then I will wholly commit.” Sylvain cut you off, “I will justify what little love you have for me. I will dedicate my life to you! I will do anything to be a part of yours!”.

“S-sylvain...” you felt so confused after his passionate confession. You either lacked the strength or did not want to pull your hands free from his. It was hard to tell what you were thinking. All you knew was that your hands felt comfortable in his and you liked to be held by him. 

“Will you give me a chance now?” Sylvain asked softly, his eyes holding your focus captive with his gaze. The distance between you two shrunk as he nervously tried to reach out to you emotionally, “I will not force you into anything. Felix would single handedly lynch me if I did.”. He chuckled as his thumb and index finger gently pushed your chin upwards to his, “So... May I kiss you? Just one small kiss. I promise.”.

Words had run dry in your throat as all your thoughts were racing through your mind. Your main line of thought had become such a tangled mess that you couldn't process any reaction to his advances. Panic had taken hold of you and stunned your body and you could only hopelessly watch as Sylvain's lips moved closer to yours.

“What about it?” he whispered, his voice was low and husky. His lips were just a few inches away from yours. You could feel his hot breath on your lips as he spoke. This man. This damn man was prying his way into your heart. And the fact he didn't claim your lips left you craving. And you shouldn't do that. You mustn't feel that. It wasn't genuine. Do not take advantage of this—

“J-just one...” you responded softly and weakly.

Sylvain pressed his lips to yours before you had realized what you said. You just blurted it out. Your desires carried away by his sugar sweet words. Just as he intended and you secretly wanted.

His kiss was light and careful, diligently making sure he wouldn't overstep his bounds with you. Your heart fluttered as your need for his kiss was finally answered. 

He broke the kiss after a few seconds, pulling away with a small and innocent smile on his lips and a blush on his cheeks. It was an expression you had never seen on his face before. He seemed to have genuinely enjoyed the kiss, he seemed genuinely shy as his cheeks coloured red.

“There's always more if you want.”

“...”

“Do you want more?”

You nodded. It was genuine, right? And you loved him, right? Everyone wanted to love you. Everyone wanted you to be loved by everyone. The Goddess fulfilled your wish so it must be fine! Right? _Right_?!

Sylvain pressed his lips to yours again. The care and effort he put into his kiss was nothing short of the dedication he confessed to you. Your heart fluttered again whether you wanted it to or not. Your mind still gnawing at the absurdity of the situation while your heart begged you to just give in. 

“I'll do my best to hold back.” he whispered as he broke the kiss, “I will not do anything without your consent. So tell me what to do.”. He stepped away from you and sat down on the bed and motioned for you to come over. You nervously sat down in his lap. “You're so cute when you're nervous.” Sylvain chuckled as he rubbed you on the back, “How about we cuddle?”.

“I-I don't know...” 

Really, what was there to do about the situation? It was weird and stupid. Nothing in your life prepared you for this. Even your silly and self-indulging fantasies regarding the residents of Garreg Mach did not prepare you for this.

“It's just a cuddle, alright?” Sylvain responded as he laughed. You looked at him with worried eyes and he gave you a reassuring smile in return and a nonchalant shrug, “Just a cuddle”. You nodded slowly. A cuddle wasn't an utter disaster. He very slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around you, trying to read your reaction the more he had you encased. You didn't really know how to respond. Too many contradicting thoughts were occupying your mind. You knew it would be best if you stepped back and thought about the entire situation but _damn_ did it feel nice to be in Sylvain's arms.

Just being pulled to his chest calmed down your nerves. The rapid beating of his heart matched your own. He knew what was going on in your head and it seemed like he did his best to comfort you. Sylvain stroked your hair, “This entire situation must be really confusing to you. Man, I wouldn't know what to do if I were in your shoes.”.

“Sylvain...” you mumbled, though what you wanted to say slipped from your mind. The only thing you wanted to do was wrap your arms around him and sink away in his warm and loving embrace. However, was that the right thing to do? These doubts were hard to shake off your mind. And maybe you shouldn't proceed with your actions as long as you had these doubts. 

“N-no...” you said softly and reluctantly as you got up from his lap as you slowly shook your head, “I really have to go. Now. I don't want this to end up badly.”. You already missed his warm embrace. Your body already felt significantly colder, urging you to fling yourself at Sylvain. However, it felt wrong.

Sylvain was surprised as his brown eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened. It seemed like he wanted to protest but you dashed out of the room before he could utter a word. You knew that his sweet words could pull you in his embrace again. It did not matter how much he wanted it and how much he consented because he _didn't_ actually. Your dumb wish made him consenting.

You had a hiding spot in times like these. If something embarrassing happened or you wanted some time alone to think on important matters then you'd always head to the same spot in the church. It never let you down during your academy years and perhaps it would not let you down now either. Your feet were quick to carry you there as your mind was too occupied with the situation.

You carefully snuck by the guard and headed up the stairs to ascend the Goddess Tower. The stairs upwards were slightly damaged by the attack from five years ago and by wear and tear from all the people using it ever since the monastery had been built. You quietly made your way to the top of the tower and sighed a breath of relief. Alone at last.

It was almost like fate to be back in the Goddess Tower again. The place where all the mess started. Perhaps you could find the solution on the very spot you made the wish five years ago. The sun had risen higher in the sky and a few of its rays illuminated the top of the tower. You absorbed the heat for a few minutes, feeling your mind calming becoming less frantic.

“I knew I'd find you here.” 

You spun around in terror to find Sylvain silently walking up the stairs. “You always seek solitude here whenever something seems to worry you.” he sighed with a pained expression on his face as he looked at you and stepped into a sunlit area. 

“So you know I want to be left alone and yet you followed me!” you bit back angrily. 

Sylvain frowned and stepped towards you. “This is so like you.” he growled, “Shutting up and hiding away whenever you have a problem. Insisting on solving it on your own!”.

Your mouth fell open in surprise. How could Sylvain be upset with you if you were doing him a favour by not bothering him with your silly problems? He can't demand you to share them. That's preposterous. “How is that a bad thing?” you responded, your voice trembling with anger, “How does that bother _you_?!”.

“It bothers me because you never rely on me!” Sylvain retorted angrily, “I hate to see you struggle. You try to act big and and act like you're all fine but it's okay to ask for help! Let me help you. Now. _Please_.”. The tone of his voice softened with his last lines. Transitioning from anger to despair and worry.

You avoided his gaze. Not sure if you should be ashamed for never confiding anything to him or angered that he seems to feel entitled to hearing about your problems. One thing was clear: Sylvain was eager to help and genuinely concerned. But to just butt into your problems like that is just rude. You took a sharp breath and closed your eyes, “My problems are dumb anyway.”. You opened your eyes again and gazed into his, “Like this problem. It is utterly dumb and my own fault. I caused it so I am the one who has to fix it.”.

“Oh, (y/n).” Sylvain sighed as he approached you, closing his eyes and shaking his head, “Literally every problem is dumb. A great deal of the dumb problems we have are caused by ourselves. That doesn't mean you can't ask for help, though.”. He stopped one feet away from you with a crooked smile on his lips. He looked down on you as if you were a clumsy puppy that unintentionally messed up. 

You bit your bottom lip as if you wanted to stop yourself from talking. Afraid that something stupid might slip out. The words Sylvain just said were somewhat unusual to you. No one never reached out to you like that. Literally say it as Sylvain just did. It felt comfortable yet undeserved. Especially with the way things were now. “I prefer not to bother others...” you finally mumbled.

“And I prefer if you did.” Sylvain said as he carefully placed his hands on your shoulders, “You can bother me with any dumb problem. If I can help you smile again then that is worth it.”. He gave you a warm and comforting smile. It made you feel fuzzy.

“Then...then how about this mess?” 

Sylvain chuckled, “ _Weeell_... there must be a reason why the Goddess fulfilled this wish of yours.”.

You sighed as you placed your hands over Sylvain's and softly tugged his hands away from your shoulders, “The Goddess? She feels more like a pimp now. Getting me a whole slew of men who want to sleep with me.”. 

“She does, huh?” Sylvain wrapped his arms around your body and pulled you closer to him. The urge to fight his advances was too weak for you to try to break free from his embrace. He had you hooked now as you had grown flustered in his arms. Did he notice that your will was weakening? It had to be. He was the expert at pulling heartstrings and making women lovesick. “Did you hear what I just said, though?”.

“A-about asking for help? Hmm. Yeah.” you answered, unsure on where to look. Into his warm brown eyes? His lips that were so close to yours? Your heart was pounding like a drum for war and your face felt hot. His embrace felt hot. Everything was...!

“Yes. And also that I hate to see you struggle.” Sylvain whispered slowly as if he was scolding a child. There was no need to speak any louder since you were in such close proximity to him. “I know that you are struggling now.” he said as he cocked his head sideways with a weak smile, “I know that you want me to make love to you. But the consent worries you so much.”. He moved a strand of loose hair from your face, “Please do not worry. I don't want you to worry. Ever. So please indulge.”.

Those words. It felt like they swayed your worries but ignited a storm of other thoughts in your head and your heart. “But I don't know if it will make me happy.” you muttered softly, “What if you'll hate me for this?”.

“As if I'll ever hate you, dummy.” Sylvain said as he kissed you on the forehead, “You're as much of a victim as me and all the others. You're doing your best now. I don't think anyone knows how to handle this situation.”.

You gulped and nodded, “T-thank you, Sylvain.”.

Sylvain smiled and placed his hand behind your head and slowly closed the distance, “So... would you like to make some love now?”.

“H-here?!”

“It _is_ exciting to do it here...” he said seductively with a sly smirk on his lips. His eyes desperately pleaded you to do it here in the Goddess Tower. Of all places...

“We really shouldn't.”

“But we want to, huh?”

“Y-you are so—”

“Wanna kiss?”

“Y-yes.”

Sylvain kissed you on the lips. You never quite realized how much you needed it until he pressed his warm lips to yours. The kiss was soft and cateful, different than how you would expect it to feel. You grabbed him by his shirt pleading him not to end the kiss. Sylvain was pleasantly surprised as he hummed cheerfully in the kiss. 

He slowly guided you to a wall and pushed you against it as his hands rested on your hips, softly squeezing the flesh there. His knee planted between your legs, keeping them apart. The kiss grew somewhat more hungry as he softly sucked and nibbled at your lips.

“So what would you like me to do?” Sylvain said after he broke the kiss, his lips curling into a mischievous and eager smile. His hand removed some stray strands of hair out of your face, gently tucking them behind your ear. “I'll do anything for you.” he whispered seductively, barely audible as if he was answering a hidden desire within you, “Just name it.”.

Your cheeks flared up, more than they already were. Sylvain was thoroughly enjoying your reaction as tiny stars started to dance in his eyes. “Still shy around guys when it comes to intimacy?” Sylvain asked mockingly as he wrapped his arms around you, “Did Felix and Dimitri not allow you to express yourself during sex? How unloving.”. 

“W-what are you talking about?” you replied all flustered, “Me?! Making suggestions... I-I never ....”.

Sylvain shushed you as he cupped your face, “Let me guess...Guys just stick it in after doing whatever they wanted to your body?”. 

“U-uhm...”

“Then why are your surprised when I allow you to lead?”

“I-I'm-! I'm just nervous... maybe I'm too demanding or inexperienced...”

Sylvain chuckled, “So?”

His answer didn't quell your nervousness. Dimitri and Felix felt different than Sylvain. Sylvain already seemed experienced. Way more experienced than you. What if you were awful compared to his past women...?

Sylvain noticed that you were sinking away in your thoughts and he tilted his head slightly, “I'll make suggestions and you tell me if you're okay with that. Is that good?”. You nodded. “Well then... Can I fondle your breasts?” he asked, with a mischievous smirk on his handsome face. It seemed as if he was going to test your dedication now. You nodded. 

Sylvain's hands snuck beneath your shirt and quickly made their way upwards. His hands cupping your breasts as he squeezed them softly. It was strange how such a simple motion made you slightly weak in the knees and head already. Perhaps it was all the sexual tension that had gradually been growing between you two all day thus far, making you more sensitive than you could've anticipated.

“You like this?” he whispered. You nodded. Sylvain pressed his lips on yours again as he softly continued squeezing your breasts. Every little squeeze, every little bit of pressure he applied amplified the small waves of pleasure that ran through you. Sylvain's lips curled in a smile as he noticed how your breathing changed slightly under his touches. “The shirt is kind of in the way...” he murmured in a whiny manner as his hand softly tugged at it, as if he were begging you to move it out of the way, “May I?”.

You already grabbed hold of the hems of your shirt with the intention to take it off. Sylvain shushed you by softly pushing your hands away, “Allow me”. He pushed the fabric of your shirt upwards, tugging it back in your shirt beneath your chin. The cold breeze got goosebumps over your body. A shiver ran up your spine and Sylvain's eyes widened in worry. His eyes traced your exposed skin and his mischievous smile returned, “I can warm you up if you let me up my antics.”. 

“I trust you...”

“I need to get over here then...” Sylvain's fingers pried themselves in your pants and softly tugged at it, “Permission?”. A silent nod. He carefully pulled the pants down, pulling them off your legs. Your underwear was soon to follow. 

“I'm colder now.” you said with a cheeky tone as goosebumps spread across your legs. Sylvain chuckled and he gave you a wink.

“Don't worry. I'm on it.” he said as he dropped to his knees and raised one of your legs, “I'm pretty good at this so make sure you don't get too loud. Otherwise the guards might come.”. 

_'I'm good at this'_?

His index fingers spread your outer labia as he stared at your exposed inner slit. It was somewhat embarassing to see him between your legs like that. Especially since he had gotten you wet already. The exposure might be drying you, right now. Or maybe not. Though, your mind was quickly taken off that line of thought when you felt Sylvain pushing your inner and smaller lips apart.

“S-stop star—”

You couldn't even finish your sentence before he pressed his tongue against your clit. Sylvain's tongue rolled over your slit, ending with a teasing flick at your clit. He pulled your ass away from the wall and forced you in a more sitting angle to make access easier for him. Your hand flew to his hair, gently stroking the red locks. One of your leg rested on his shoulder.

Sylvain's tongue licked your slit again as his hands groped at your ass with just the right pressure. His fingers digging slightly into the flesh as he molded it softly with his hands. His mouth teasing your slit and clit with constant laps of his tongue.

Your breath escaped your lips in heavy pants as you bit back your moans. The bumpy texture of his tongue brought sensations you could never achieve with your own hands. Sylvain's hands followed the same rhythm of his tongue and you felt yourself melting under his touch. Each break he gave you between laps of his tongue felt too short for you to take a new breath and preparing yourself to stifle your next moan. Your moans becoming louder and louder each time you failed to keep up with him. 

His tongue flicked and pressed against your clit as one of his hand moved between your thighs, groping them softly but never moving closer to your wetness. “Do it...!” you whined.

“What?” he asked. He knew damn well what you wanted. Sylvain just wanted to hear you literally asking for it.

“Finger me.”

“Just one?” he asked as he slipped a finger inside. You slightly trembled under his penetration, raising your head and biting your lip to hold back a moan. It felt great to have him inside and even better when he curled his finger. The walls he stroked had your mind soaring in ecstasy. 

“Two...!” you panted.

He pushed another finger inside, spreading your inside walls. You couldn't bite back the moan and whimpered. Sylvain smiled before he pressed his lips to your clit again. The tip of his tongue teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves as he pumped his fingers inside you again, spreading you and pushing you to your edge. His free hand still on your ass, continuing its massage to the rhythm of his tongue and fingers. It was a sweet torture you were definitely going to succumb to. 

“I... can't hold back...” you cried out as you felt your lower body tremble in anticipation of your climax.

“Don't hold back.” Sylvain said reassuringly as he pressed his lips to your clit again, his tongue rolling over it with more force than before. The pumping of his hand increased in speed as his fingers rubbed your inner walls and the grip of his hand on your ass grew more forceful. He was pushing you over the edge. 

You removed your hand from his hair as you covered your mouth. Climax washing over you, pushing away all remaining doubts. Your body trembled and energy fled your body. You gripped the wall behind you in an attempt to stay standing and Sylvain took a hold of your thighs to prevent you from falling.

“You liked that?” Sylvain asked with a cocky smile. He knew the damn answer. Sylvain was amazing.

He used his shirt to clean his face and raised himself again to your eye level. That cocky smirk ever present on his face. You could smell yourself on him. On his breath. You looked at his crotch, his cock sticking out through the fabric of the pants. “It's all yours.” he purred. 

Sylvain sat down against the wall after lowering his pants slightly. He pulled out his cock and presented it to you with ... pride? There was a confident glint in his eyes. 

You sat down between his legs and wrapped your fingers around his hard member. He took a deep breath as he stared at your hand, biting the inside of his lower lip as the focus of his eyes became dazed. You lowered your head and kissed the head of his cock as a gasp escaped his lips, “Y-you don't have to.”.

“Hush.” you sucked at the head and he moaned softly. His hand ran through your hair as if he was begging you to continue. The poor guy had been attending to your needs and neglected his own. It was time to repay him in kind. 

“If you insist...” his voice sounded weak yet lustful.

“Do you want me to?”

“Definitely.”

You took his throbbing cock in your mouth and Sylvain softly whimpered in response. The grip on your hair tightened slightly but it was anything but painful. It was wonderful feedback in actuality. 

You sucked him as you pulled your head back, his cock escaping your lips with a smack. Sylvain stared down at you with lustful eyes and his cheeks red. His mouth hung open in silent pants. It seemed as if he was on the verge of begging you to suck him. 

You licked his shaft from base to head, all the while watching him melt under your touch. It was an addicting view. You took his head in your mouth and he pressed his lips shut as the muscles in his upper body tightened, suppressing his voice from escaping. Your hand wrapped around his cock as you pumped him, your lips wrapping themselves around the head as you sucked him while your tongue flicked over it. You could taste his pre-cum.

Sylvain whimpered. The muscles in his body tightened as he raised his head while moans escaped his lips. “Let me put it in already...!” he cried out desperately. 

You released his cock and raised your upper body. Sylvain motioned for you to come closer and you placed a leg on each of his sides, facing him. Sylvain couldn't suppress an excited grin as he reached for his cock. You could feel how he guided it to your entrance, its head stroking your sensitive clit before probing you.

“Ride me?” Sylvain begged breathlessly.

You lowered your hips and felt how his cock entered you. Spreading you and igniting every inch of your body. You trembled with the sensation of being filled and spread by Sylvain. His cock felt hot inside of you. The stretch felt addictive. It felt as if sparks were ignited all over your skin as Sylvain gently stroked it before his hands ended on your hips.

He captured your lips with his in a sloppy kiss. You raised your hips, feeling his cock pulling at your intensely sensitive insides. The void it created left you craving to be filled again. You lowered your hips again to feel him push inside again, deeper than before. Spreading you and reaching your innermost sensitive area.

You moaned softly in his kiss and Sylvain raised your hips again. You pushed them down, your moan louder than before and Sylvain growling in response, “Damn nice...”. 

You repeated the motion, chasing the addicting euphoric feeling his cock pushed into you. Each time his cock was thrusted into your depths you could feel a greater wave of bliss wash over you. He was so nice and hard inside you, stroking every bit of your throbbing insides.

Sylvain's moans and gasps were something you would never get tired of. Low and breathy cries escaped his lips despite his best efforts to stay as quiet as possible. Every time he moaned felt like an achievement to you.

Sylvain seemed dazed by a mixture of lust, love and pleasure. His moans growing louder as well as his control over his voice growinh weaker with each motion of your hips. To have the skirt chaser melting inside you was a beautiful sight.

The grip he had on your hips grew tighter as he met your hips halfway by pushing his cock into you, deeper than before. You trembled under the added force, your moan was loud. His head kissed your deepest delights.

“Careful!” Sylvain whispered as he slammed his hips into yours again, “The guards might hear.”. His voice didn't sound worried, though. No, he was enjoying your loss of control over his thrusts. You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face into its crook, willingly surrendering to him. 

He thrusted his hard cock into you with a speed and rhythm you would soon lose yourself to. Every thrust felt better than the last. You did your best to meet his hips halfway, hoping he'd be able to finish with you. 

Your mind grew more dizzy as a familiar lightheadedness took control of you. Sylvain's hands let go of your hips and wrapped themselves loosely around upperbody as he was going to come soon as well. Your legs and hips trembled and Sylvain's final thrusts pushed you over the edge. Your grip around him tightened as you cried out his name. Sylvain thrusted into you through your orgasm until he came inside, his hot seed coating your insides.

“Sex in her tower...” Sylvain panted as he pulled out of you, “That'll teach the Goddess...!”.


	6. Seteth - A proper pose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is uberly long as well :]

The clock struck three in the afternoon, around the time that most people gathered for tea. It was a habit so deeply ingrained in the monastery that even a war could not break it. 

Pressure and social obligation forced you in front of Seteth's office. He had finally managed to free up some time in his busy schedule to _'get to know you better on a personal level'_ or whatever that meant. You had agreed to it in the hopes that it would be pleasant tea time spent with the resident boogeyman of Garreg Mach at best or a scolding at worst. 

You knocked on the door and Seteth opened after you heard him stumbling through his room a bit. He stood in the door opening with a surprised look on his face and genuine nervousness. “Hello.” you said with the sweetest and most innocent smile you could muster. You've never seen Seteth like this before. In all honesty, he looked strangely cute when his eyebrows weren't frowning all the time. Or at least, frowned whenever he saw you.

“You're on time!” Seteth said with a big smile as he stepped aside to let you enter his office. You slowly stepped inside and looked around. Clean and sterile as always. The only bit of mess to be spotted was on his desk but that was to be expected with the amount of effort Seteth put into putting an end to the war.

“We're not heading to the tea garden?” you asked as you turned around and saw Seteth quietly and softly close the door. 

He shook his head and gave you a weak smile, “I prefer talking to you without any distractions.”. There was a blush on his face, accentuated by his green locks and green eyes. It was a strange sight to see the stoic and serious man in this state. Was this because of the...? Oh no.

You almost rolled your eyes and a groan almost escaped your lips. The dumb wish you made to the Goddess had gotten as far as Seteth. However, this would not proof to be bothersome as Seteth was known as quite the gentleman and keen on keeping his distance from other people. He was also quite the effective birth control for all the other students as the sound of his footsteps echoing through the hallways could cool down any sexual heat between anyone. 

“I've already prepared the hot water.” Seteth said as he gestured to the pot in the center of the table he had placed by his window. Smoke was slowly rising from the trout. “Do you have a favourite tea? I didn't know which one you liked so I got you a sample of all the teas I could find in the monastery.”.

“That's very kind.” you said as you took a seat at the table, “You really didn't have to. I'm fine with whatever you are willing to serve me.”.

Seteth took a seat across from you and opened a box with all kinds of tea leaves neatly sorted in their compartments. “You strike me as a person into this flavour.” and he pointed at a collection of tea leaves in the box.

“I trust your judgement.”

Seteth diligently prepared the tea as you watched. He was quite careful and precise, seeming quite trained in the art of tea preparation. “The past five years in the empire weren't too hard on you, I hope.”.

You shrugged, “Everyone's struggling so I try to not complain. I'm happy I'm here so I try to focus on that now.”. 

Seteth slowly poured the water in the cups, steam rising from the cups almost immediately upon contact. “I'm also happy that you're here.” Seteth placed the steaming hot cup of tea in front of you, careful to not spill any of the piping hot water, “And not just I. A lot of your former students were thrilled when they heard you were back. Dimitri headed out to visit you the moment he heard of your return.”.

You gulped as you stared into your cup. 

Seteth folded his arms and rested them on the table, slightly leaning towards you as if he wanted to confide a secret. His viridian eyes locked on yours, keeping you stunned in place. His gaze piercing. “You must be enjoying the welcoming gestures from your former classmates.”

A false sense of security before trapping you and eventually scolding you. It seemed to happen at this very moment. You already had a premonition of this happening when he asked if you were interested in tea earlier this week. You pressed through your fears to give Seteth the benefit of the doubt. There was always a possibility that he wouldn't trap you and your meeting with Seteth would be pleasant.

You tried to keep your face straight and feigned ignorance as you nodded. Though, your nodding felt unconvincing, almost robotic in rhythm. Seteth had probably caught up on your act already, he was sharp minded. On the contrary, your mind wasn't. It was like a wild storm of thoughts with all the possible excuses to suddenly leave. You already prepared excuses on your way to his office, however you couldn't recall them for the life of you.

“I hope you've made the proper preparations to interact with them again.” Seteth said coolly before he took a small sip of his tea, unfazed by the slightly-below-boiling temperature, “It would be a shame if accidents happened.”.

Did he mean _birth control_?

Your face started to burn.

“I inquired Manuela on the escapades she barely remembers.” Seteth placed the cup on the table and pointed to his desk, “She said she's always safe as long as she took one of those pills.”.

There was a small green bag on the table. It seemed to filled with small pills judging from it's irregular shape. “Thank you.” you muttered in honest gratitude, though you were too ashamed and anxious to look at Seteth as you said that.

“Manuela took it the wrong way when I received that stash.” Seteth said and he sighed. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, “I am more interested in modest and sober women.”. You could feel his stare drilling holes in the side of your head, demanding you to turn your gaze back to him. “Look at me, (y/n).”

You couldn't really reject Seteth's request and you slowly and nervously turned your gaze to him. He had an annoyed look on his face and a crooked smile on his lips. It was an expression you never expected to see on his face. He seemed conflicted.

“ _You aren't exactly sober or modest, either._ ”

That was an unexpected comment from Seteth. You were somewhat flabbergasted upon hearing it, feeling offended and a certain amount of anger rise in your chest. To burst out in anger would be unwise with Seteth so you had to cleverly diffuse the situation. Though, your mind drew quite a blank when it came to responses that could achieve that.

“I had hoped you would've improved.” Seteth said, almost whispering it. His face was contorted in disgust as he stared into his teacup, “I truly did. To think you would indulge yourself into the almost feral-like affection of three of your male acquantances in the first week upon your arrival here...”. He stopped talking as he closed his eyes, his teeth clenched together. The tone of his voice went from sadness to absolute disgust. 

“Yeah, can you imagine a complete outsider knowing of these situations?” you retorted with sarcasm as you rolled your eyes and crossed your arms in front of your chest and leaned backwards on your chair. 

Seteth's emerald eyes darted back to you in an instant, mild shock evident in them. He gulped before he recovered his strict demeanor. “I watch out for everyone in this school.” he hissed angrily as he raised himself out of his chair, “You have been nothing but a distraction ever since you returned. Not only to your students but also...”. Seteth bit his bottom lip, preventing him from finishing his sentence. A mixture of frustration and pain in his face as he averted his eyes again. “Take those pills with you when you leave.” he said as he pointed at the pills on the desk.

“Fine, I will.” you said angrily as you got up and walked over to the desk and reached out to the pills. To get scolded for something so intimidate and private. The nerve. And also being upset for just being around?! How can be annoyed by that. You did your best to avoid him. Have been all week! You knew Seteth had a tough time tolerating misbehaviour but he has gone way past the line with his scolding.

Air was forced out of your lungs as you were pushed down on the desk, feeling Seteths elbow pushing you in your back. The small green bag with pills fell on the ground besides the desk, accidentally pushed off by you due to your sudden assault. “W-what the hell?!” you shouted as you felt Seteths hands get a tight grip on your wrists. The man was absurdly strong, his grip feeling like handcuffs.

“Is this what you wanted?” Seteth growled as his mouth was besides your ear. His hot breath tingled in your neck. You could feel his groin pushed to your ass, his hard on almost sandwiched between your clothed buttocks. “To think the Goddess fulfilled _this wish_. It is a cruel joke but if she so dictates it then I will obey.”

“I didn't really mean it when I made the wish!” you said as you struggled to free yourself. Though, to no avail since Seteth proofed to be way stronger than you. Every time you tried to pull free, his grip on you only tightened. 

“Ah. You skipped the rejection and ignorance and you're going straight to deny the actual intent behind your misbehaviour now.” Seteth chuckled as you felt one of his hands letting go of your two hands and felt his hand trailed down your back and grope at your ass, “How nostalgic. Just like misplacing the books in the library because you thought the books had to be ordered by date of release rather than subject...”. Well, he fell for it and thought you were quite silly but he appreciated the good intentions when you came up with the excuse.

“I swear, I made that wish just to make fun of Sylvain!” you said. It did not matter that his grip on you loosened immensely as your struggle still seemed to be in vain. Seteth's elbow was painfully planted in your back while one hand held onto your two hands. A simple feat considering that his hands were larger than yours. You tried to push the table forward, since that was the only direction you weren't exactly blocked, by pushing your hips against it and stepping forward. Though, Seteth caught on quickly pulled you back pushing his knee between your legs in the process.

“Did you? Really?” Seteth chuckled, relishing in your struggle to break free, “You wanted to make fun of Sylvain and that resulted in everyone wanting to screw you now?”. 

“If you put it like tha- Ah!”

Seteth had siddenly slapped your ass, leaving the flesh hurt and throbbing. “All these years have passed and you're still nothing but trouble.” Seteth purred in your ear as he gently stroked your ass where he had just slapped, “Still lying and denying. I was always wondering why I never got through to you.”. His hand gripped your ass, his fingers digging into the flesh, “But I can discipline you now. In the only language you respond to.”. The palm of his hand slapped your ass again, inflicting a sharp pain. You were sure that the skin he had slapped had turned red. It was throbbing in pain and you were sure every consecutive spank would hurt more and more.

“The Goddess doesn't ... understand sarcasm.” you gasped as you tried to collect yourself. Tears prickled at your eyes as you struggled to take deep breaths. Seteth's hand was gently stroking your ass again, a strange and sharp contrast to his slaps. It was strangely welcoming and soothing.

“I have the utmost faith in the Goddess.” he whispered as his fingers gripped at the fabric covering your behind and he pulled them out of the way. Your ass was fully exposed to him. Goosebumps appeared all over your skin as the cool air came into contact with it. Seteth's hot and almost sweaty hand stroked your thighs and ass.

“Being exposed to me doesn't bother you at all, right?” Seteth said as he lifted himself off of you, “Be a good girl for once and stay still there.”.

You weren't quite sure why but you remained on the desk with your upper body, your bare ass raised and exposed to him. Curiosity? Excitement? Perhaps fear. You could feel Seteths hand letting go of both your hands.

His fingers trailed to the inside of your thighs, slowly reaching your crotch. “Your cunt is quite drenched.” Seteth said as he suddenly probed you with his fingers through your lower lips. You gasped, unaware you had grown so sensitive, “Even my discipline cannot cool your debauchery.”. He arched his finger slightly inside you and your hands grabbed the edge of the desk. The sensation of his finger inside you felt better than you wanted to admit. 

“S-seteth...” you said, almost breathlessly as you turned your head as far as you could to see him. You couldn't see his face, merely the top of his head as he had apparently bend down to examine you. “I will fix this situation...! I promise!”. 

“Excellent.” he said as he retreated his finger, “How about you start saying that you enjoy this humiliation?”.

“I d-don't...”

“Just feel how easily my finger slips in.” Seteth pushed his finger in again and starting pumping. The grip you had on the desk grew tighter as you bit back a moan. He stroked you thoroughly, each part of your inner walls collided with his fingertips. Diligent breaking down your mind. “Do your hear that?” Seteth chuckled, “You're so wet that I'm practically stirring your juices.”. 

“I meant... undoing this wish.”

“Oh, yes. Yes! Tell me...How long will that take? Before the war ends? Before we lose?” Seteth's free hand rubbed at your ass as his finger pumped into your core without pause. Being at the mercy of his teasing set was igniting. His finger effortlessly penetrated and pumped you to draw shameless moans from your lips. Moans sparked by the lust and pleasure he inflicted on you. The sensation had you tense, the pain of the slaps still echoing through your body serving as a bizarre contrast. 

“I just can't focus on winning this war with you around.” Seteth groaned. The hand that caressed your ass took a tight grip of it, his fingers digging into your flesh yet again and you whined in response. It felt as if he was on the verge of drawing blood, “So tell me how you will undo this _wish_ of yours!”.

“I-I don't know...” you admitted as you turned your head to face the wooden tabletop of the desk again. Your voice was breathless and high pitched due to the pleasure and pain. 

“As expected.” the palm of his hand whacked your ass again and you cried out in pain. All the while his fingers still pumped into you, the speed at which he penetrated you only increased until you were trembling on your legs. “You have no plan and yet you ask people to trust you and wait. The gall... No, you have to take this responsibility now.”. You heard him fumble behind you, the sound of his clothes pushed around. Belts fell to the floor and it sounded like his pants followed soon after. The flesh of his hard cock pressed between your ass cheeks. “This is what you do to me.” he hissed as his hands spread your buttocks apart and he pushed his cock between your thighs. 

“I-I get it...” you said as you raised your upper body and turned it so you could see Seteth standing behind you. His hands firmly placed on your ass as he rocked his hips back and forth, rubbing his hot cock between your thighs and lower lips. Your juices coated him, encouraged by the lustful manner his cock pushed and pulled past your slit and clit. You were aching and needing. Driven insane by his teasing.

“Do you? Really?” Seteth said as he halted his rubbing, “Because I am beside myself. I don't get what's going on with my body and cravings. And it's because of you.”. His cock probed your entrance. The hot tip setting your pussy aflame with excitement. Your breathing grew heavy as you felt your temperature rise. “I _love_ you.” he whispered almost apologetically as he pushed his cock inside. His sudden penetration and words caught you off guard, pushing its head inside. “And I know I really shouldn't.” Seteth suddenly pushed himself further in. All the way to his base in an instant and painful snap. 

You cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Your body wasn't ready to take him entirely yet. The stretch was painful, feeling like your deepest depths were about to rip. Your breathing was short and fast as you groaned in pain, doing your best to relax your lower body despite the pain. “Too deep...” you groaned as you laid down on the desk, hoping that a change in angle would dull the pain.

Seteth softly shushed you as his hands caressed your ass, his thumbs tracing small circles. It was hard to discern any hint of regret from him, which seemed uncharacteristic for a man in his position. “How curious. Didn't pain turn you on, though?” his hand dug into the flesh of your ass again and you groaned in pain. 

Seteth retreated his hips, pulling out gently and slowly by comparison to his initial thrust. You stifled a moan as you felt him stroke your sensitive insides, pulling gently at the sensitive ridges. It seemed like your body had already started to grow accustomed to him, feeling needy to filled up again. The void he left inside felt cold and left you craving. Your inner walls wanted to wrap themselves around him again.

“It feels so unreal.” Seteth whispered half to himself with genuine disbelief, “That you wished for _my_ love.”. He slowly pushed in again. His cock managed to reach deeper, but it felt more gentle than his initial thrust. The head touched your inner rapture and you softly cried out as he sparked it into overdrive. 

“Not just yours...” you responded.

“But mine should matter most.” Seteth hissed almost angrily as he pulled himself out and pushed himself in again. Your train of thought was immediately interrupted as you moaned. “Those men have done nothing to earn your love.” he said with a clear hint of pride and arrogance in his voice, “ _My_ efforts will end the war. I will proof it...”. 

He slammed his hips into you again and you covered your mouth to bite back the noises. Seteth had begun to pound into you. His breathing growing heavier as well. Every thrust ignited your loins, each slap of the hips felt more lewd than the last. Seteth was so deep inside you, hitting your most sensitive spot. He made it hard for you to control yourself.

“You will only love me.” he grpwled. The thrusts became deep and rough, relentlessly hitting your weakness. Your head felt dizzy as you couldn't help but moan with each slap of the hips. You welcomed every wave of ecstasy he unleashed on you as your mind was practically turning off, losing yourself in his lust. The grip you had on the table felt weaker as you felt yourself melt to him, eventually dropping your arms and feeling you were on the verge of surrendering.

You found yourself paralyzed by ecstasy on his desk as he pounded into you. “I-I won't last!” you moaned out as Seteth didn't seem to slow down. 

“That won't do.” he hissed and he slapped your ass. A sharp pain rung through your body combined with the pleasure of his thrusting cock. You bit your lip, your hands instantly gripping the edges of the table again. Seteth's hand dug into your flesh again, his panting got louder. “Not crying out anymore?” he said as he slapped your ass again, harder than before. 

The pain was sharp, forcing a cry out of your throat followed by an uncontrolled moan. His thrusting didn't let up as his fingers dug into your flesh again. His grip was painful and deep, and you groaned in response. Seteth softened his grip and finally let go. 

He pulled out and pulled you off the desk. You had surprisingly little strength in your legs and fell to your knees. The cold floor felt cool in contrast to your hot body. Seteth pushed you down on fours and grabbed your hips. You shuddered in sensitivity and anticipation before he penetrated you again, the first thrust was rough and hard. The shock made you keel over and you barely managed to not plant your face on the cold floor. 

“Too rough again?” Seteth asked mockingly, “You'll get used to it.”

You couldn't reply to it, your words and thoughts interrupted by his thrusting. He was pushing you so close to the edge. 

Seteth's breathing became more audible as more moans slipped in. “Your ass is too damn lewd.” he scolded as he slapped your ass again, “Your cunt... is too damn tight...”. One of his hands pushed your head downwards to the floor, your cheek eventually colliding with your ass still upwards. Seteth picked up the pace. “That's a proper pose for ... you!” he came with his final word, his hot seed spilling into you.

Seteth didn't pull out. He remained in place, inside you as he tried to catch his breath. You could feel his hand still pushing your upperbody down as your hips remained raised, keeping his upwards. “You haven't climaxed yet...? _Tsk, tsk._ ”. 

“Mhm...” you turned your head, your conversation with Sylvain flashing into your mind again, “Seteth. Please let me come... gently”. Your eyes connected with Seteth's. A certain amount of rage and lust was evident in his eyes, controlling his mind. However, the moment your eyes met his mood shifted. Seteth's eyes widened upon seeing your state, a sense of regret and worry pushing through the lustful cloud in his head.

“I-I'm sorry...” he apologized as he stretched his upper body, allowing you to raise yours again. “I never ... wanted to do this...” he pulled out and moved a few inches back. You raised your upper body and sat down on the floor, turning to face him. His hot seed spilled out of you, staining the floor. Seteth looked at you for a few seconds before groaning and averting his eyes, “I did not intend for this to happen when I invited you here...”. He seemed ashamed as his words came out softly, his usual proud posture reduced to that of an ashamed pup. An awkward silence filled the room.

“It's the wish isn't it?” you murmured softly, “You probably never intended to invite for tea me in the first place...”. 

Seteth stared at you, somewhat dumbfounded, “What do you mean? ' _Never intended to_ '? Do you think I _dislike_ you?”.

You nervously shrugged in response, “You scolded me back in the day... _a lot._ ”. 

Seteth chuckled, “I didn't scold you because I disliked you.”. He turned to you and gave you a warm smile, “I like you a lot. Even without the wish. Your return here to the monastery confirmed to me that you are a good person. I had just hoped you'd leave the misschief in the past.”.

“I thought I did.” you said with a crooked smile.

“You look cute when you smile.” Seteth nodded, “Too bad you rarely did it for me.”. 

Your mouth fell open in response to that, not entirely expecting that compliment. You nodded in response.

“Don't think I'd never want to invite you for tea.” he said as he got up and reached his hand out to you and pulled you up, “I had always wrongfully assumed you didn't want me to invite you. I guess your thoughtless wish got us closer together.”.

“At least that's one definitive and positive outcome...” you murmured.

“Say...” Seteth pulled you into his arms, “...I didn't let you climax gently, did I? It's the very least I owe you.”. His hand trailed downwards to between your legs as his eyes studied your face for a reaction. You gasped as his hand stroked your slit, his fingertips pressing fervently against your clit. 

His free hand lifted your chin and your eyes and Seteth's met. There was a soft and shy smile on Seteth's lips as he stared into your eyes, seemingly enchanted by you or your wish. He placed a soft and almost shy kiss on your lips. One that made your heart jump in a way you did expect. Such a simple kiss had you melting.

His fingers flicked your clit and you trembled softly, feeling the ecstacy of the sex rushing back through your veins. Seteth's fingers softly caressed the nub as he absorbed your moans with his kiss. His continued teasing quickly blanketed your mind again, your mind soon surrendering to his body. You felt wetness rapidly pooling between your legs as Seteth's fingers ventured closer to your wet core. His indexfinger pushed itself into you and you whimpered softly in response. It wasn't quite like his dick, you needed more. The finger was soon joined by another one and they started to pump, scissoring you. The stretch felt addicting. 

Your juices sloshed audibly with his hands and you grabbed hold of the fabric of hit clothes. Seteth was unfazed as he pulled his fingers out and went back to teasing your clit. Your clit sent a powerful wave through your trembling body, pushing you closer to your climax. His other hand caressed your ass tenderly and encouragingly as you trembled, feeling your knees bend as strength seeped away from your legs.

His fingers on your clit moved back to your core, plunging themselves inside again. Scissoring you to dizzying agrees as you could feel your wetness spilling out. Seteth's grip on your ass tightened as if it were to keep you from falling as he finally made you climax.

You trembled and moaned loudly as Seteth quickly caught you, pulling you into an embrace. Your mind felt dazed and lost as you slowly recovered while listening to his breathing. It felt warm, comforting and safe. An embrace you could fall asleep in. 

“Let's see what we can _actually_ do about this wish, shall we?” Seteth said as he gave you a kiss on top of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think rewrote the ending three times. This was the best I could come up with. 
> 
> Regular updates might become a bit harder now.  
> I have almost caught up to what I had written(or drafted) in advance.


	7. Dimitri - A family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I was gone. I did not want to force out a chapter I felt unsatisfied with because of the publishing schedule.

If they could see you now, then they'd be disappointed. And that created a lump in your throat. An almost painful lump. However, you could not bring yourself to ignore him any longer. You simply had to go see him. There was simply no other way. It was probably all your fault after all.

Felix would be upset with your decision. Perhaps even furious. He probably wouldn't mince any of his words to express just how stupid he'd think you'd be. Not because he hated you , but because he was worried.

Sylvain would show confusion and worry. He would tell you that you deserved way better. Do his best to talk this decision out of your head. However, he will ultimately allow you to make your own choices and respect them.

Seteth would probably not utter a word. He would probably not look at you, actively averting his gaze with a pained expression on his face. Not because of any dissapointment, but because he agreed with you on the matter. The man finds it hard to stomach.

You knocked on the large wooden door. The sound echoing though the long hallway, bouncing between the walls of the old monastery. 

“(Y/N)?”

You carefully opened the door to the dark bedroom. Only a few rays of the afternoon sun illuminated the dark room, managing to pry their way in through the narrow crack between the two blinds. 

There was a lone figure lying on the large bed. It took a while for you to fully see him, your eyes were not fully adjusted to the darkness yet. 

The blankets covered only the lower half of this figure's body. His upper torso was exposed, revealing burns and scars of his latest battle. And a bandage, wrapped around his shoulder to aid in the recovery of a deep wound inflicted by an arrow from enemy forces.

“Are you okay, Dimitri?” your voice was unusually loud in the quiet room. Almost booming.

Dimitri tried to get up, groaning as he struggled. His muscular arms eventually managed to lift his upper body. The ruffled blonde bangs parted to reveal his blue eye. He seemed bewildered as usual but not feral. A smile appeared on his chapped lips. There was sweat covering his body, likely the result of a fever.

“I thought you had left me.” he breathed heavily as he lowered himself back on his bed.

That wound on his shoulder had been refusing to heal for the past week. Dimitri was in desperate need of proper care to the wound but he stubbornly refused. The wound started to get infected, worsening Dimitri's condition. Though, none of the pain and fevers was enough for Dimitri to allow treatment. Even Byleth's anger did not move him to get his wound attended.

“It's strange...” he whispered as he laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling, “Your presence alone makes me feel better.”.

“Really? That's good.” you entered his room and closed the door behind you as quietly as you could. The blue blinds blocked a surprising amount of sunlight. However, what little it let through was enough to show that Dimitri's room was in complete disarray.

_It was so unlike him._

“I heard your wound isn't healing.” you said as you manouevred around his barely visible mess. It was quite a struggle as you almost fell over a couple of times. Stretching the muscles of your ankle to their limits whenever you lost your footing. 

In desperation of getting Dimitri proper treatment, Byleth turned to you. He asked you to treat Dimitri's wound as Dimitri had said he only cared for you in this army. The rest was meaningless and fleeting. Except you. 

Dimitri scoffed, “Are you here to treat it?”.

“Of course!” you finally reached his bed and looked down on him. 

Dimitri looked up at you with a crooked smile. His blonde hair was a mess. There was cold sweat on his body and his arms laid sprawled out on the bed. The royalty stared at you with an almost absent look in his eye. He seemed about to slip out of consciousness. Just how much pain was he going through?

“I got you some pain killers.” you dug through the small bag the medical staff gave you. They stuffed it with everything necessary to heal the stubborn head of the blue lions. 

“Did you?”

“Oh, and some water to swallow them down with.” you filled a cup with some water you got from a bottle. The medical staff really thought of everything. 

You took a seat next to him on the surprisingly soft bed. The big bed creaked under you weight as you did. 

Dimitri slowly got up into a sitting position with your help, taking a few moments to recollect himself after that short, simple but painful ordeal. His single eye focusing on you for a few moments, skeptically, before he reached out and took the painkillers from your hand. His hand trembled as he stared at the painkillers, like he was barely able to tell what was going on anymore.

“Dimitri.” you mumbled softly as you watched him with the most pleading eyes you could muster.

Dimitri gave you a short nod and put the painkillers in his mouth and swallowed them down with a single gulp of the cup of water. 

“That should help a lot with the pain.” you said with faked cheer in your voice in an attempt to revitalize his spirits. The night stand was a mess, but you managed to place the emptied cup between a books on strategy and a book on Fòdlan history.

You turned to him and noticed that Dimitri had scooted closer. He looked up at you from his lying position, his face melancholic. “How do you still love a beast like me?” he muttered as he took your hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze, “How do you still care for me?”. His hand felt cold and sweaty.

You stared in his eye and gulped. Was he in an emotional slippery state again? Of course you knew you might find him like this again. You expected it and had mentally prepared for it but the courage and strength started to slip away. 

“I thought ... that without Dedue...” Dimitri's voice was soft and cracked. He cast his gaze away, biting his lip to prevent himself from speaking any more. 

Dedue...

He should be by Dimitri's side. Not you. 

Where was Dedue?

“But you're here now...” Dimitri's voice was shaky as the grip he had on your hand tightened, “You're loyal. You're loving and caring. You're here with me. And alive. If I can save you... if I can guard you and keep you... Then at least I'm good for something, right?”.

“Dimi—”

“(Y/N), kiss me.”

“Dimitr—”

His hand let go of yours and he placed it behind your neck, yanking your head down to slam his lips on yours. It was sudden and harsh. Unpleasant. You gripped the bedsheets and pulled your head upwards, freeing yourself and gasping for air.

“(Y/N)!”

“Dimitri!”

“I TOLD YOU—”

“NO!!”

Dimitri was stunned. His lips were pressed together as he stared with you with his visible eye, widened in shock and confusion. He seemed almost like an alerted cat with its hairs raised. The hand in your neck loosened its grip.

“Don't kiss me when I'm trying to treat your wounds.”

“But—”

“We can be all lovey-dovey when you're not literally _dying_ here.”

Dimitri's eye narrowed as he dropped the hand from your neck to his side. There was discontentment on his face, though the lack of any words indicated that he would not struggle against the treatment.

“Helping you take down Edelgard includes treating your wounds.” you explained calmly, throwing back to your first and last conversation with him before you did your best to avoid him for days. It was an attempt to calm down his temper that seemed to have backfired.

The bandages on Dimitri's body were old and covered in sweat and blood. They were in desperate need of changing. You slowly pulled them off his body, layer by layer until you reached the wound on his shoulder. Even the darkness of the room could not properly hide the condition it was in. You lit a candle Byleth packed with you, its fire shining light on the wound, showing exactly how severe the infection had gotten.

You gasped, “Dimitri!”.

His wound was infected. The skin around his wound had grown dark and its hue had shifted slightly to green. Blood was still surfacing between the cracks of the dark dried blood. For as far as you could tell, it did not seem like the wound was closing.

Dimitri hissed through his clenched teeth as he squeezed his eye shut. The wound caused him even more pain when exposed to air. You quickly searched for your medical supplies and commenced the treatment.

It didn't take too long in reality, but it felt like ages. You wanted to cause Dimitri as little pain as possible with your treatment which might have slowed down your treatment of him. 

The wound looked way better when it was cleaned and properly treated. It seemed like it woild properly heal now which was comforting to you. 

Dimitri's breathing calmed down from its ragged state, turning slow and deep when you finally secured the bandage. 

“You seem better now.” you felt a little bit proud of your achievement as you carefully lowered Dimitri's upper body down on he bed. You weren't exactly a trained medic and you had to take a quick crash course on wound treatment before going to Dimitri.

“Thank you, (y/n).” he mumbled as he stared at the ceiling. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his pale face. A thin layer of sweat on his body was reflected in the warm candle light. 

“No problem.” you said and you gave him a small smile. 

“Lie down.” he said. His tone wasn't demanding or threatening, more like a worried one. There was crooked and weak smile on his face as he patted besides him, “You must be tired.”

Dimitri had laid out his arm before you could lie down so it was inevitable that you'd end up in his arms. Despite the fact that Dimitri seemed calm, you couldn't help but lying down next to him with caution. The fact that he was weakened by the wound did not mean he wouldn't try any advances on you.

Dimitri turned his head to look at you once you carefully placed your head on hid bicep. The close proximity had something intimate, only amplified by the small smile Dimitri had on his face. He seemed content and calm. 

Who knew he could look so handsome in that rugged state with just a smile? A smile that chipped away at your guard. It was a smile befitting him, one he had shown you many times before during your time at the academy. 

And he finally smiled like that again. To you of all people. A genuine smile crept on your lips, unintentionally showing your fallen guard.

“Can we be lovey-dovey now?” he asked softly as his cheeks coloured slightly red. His eye nervously focused on you and his smile was crooked and trembling. Like a young man asking his crush for a kiss. It was strangely adorable.

“No more wounds in need of treatment?”

He chuckled and shook his head, “Well, just one. And I think a taste of your lips can fix it.”.

Dimitri softly pressed his lips on yours. Surprisingly soft and gentle. The touch was electrifying, it's tingle rippling through your body. Is this what they call those 'love-sparks'? 

His kiss was soft and careful, his lips moved slow and deliberately. Was he aware of the way he treated you previously in the cell? Perhaps this was an apology for that. 

Dimitri carefully but boldly placed his large hand on your hip, pulling you closer to him. His care and passion so evidently shown had made you drop your resistances, accepting his advances and allowing yourself to be willingly be pulled closer to him. It made him happy that you were accepting. His lips curled into a smile against yours. 

His hand trailed upwards, slowly caressing the flesh as it made its to your cheek. Dimitri softly sucked on your lower lip as his fingers entangled itself in your hair, his fingertips softly massaging your scalp. 

“Anyone would have declared you a fool.” he muttered softly after he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to yours, “Anyone would see me as the beast I am and run.”. 

“You're no beast, Dimitri.” you mumbled back, “Just a bit ... inconsiderate to others.”. 

Quite the understatement. One that deserves to go down in history books. You knew it. But did Dimitri want to hear that? Did he need to hear that?

“ _'Inconsiderate'_?” Dimitri chuckled as he placed another kiss on your lips, “I am closer to a beast than a man sometimes.”

“We all have those moments.” like that one time you failed that one exam to become a brawler, again, and you just destroyed a training dummy out of frustration with your bare hands. Sure, you did not growl at your classmates for longer than ten minutes but it was close

“You never had those ' _moments_ '.” Dimitri pressed his lips to yours again. The arm you rested your head on wrapped itself around your shoulder and deepened the kiss. What this lacked in softness was made up with passion. A passion that lit a fire and had your heart beating with renewed energy. 

Dimitri suddenly flinched and abruptly broke the kiss. A hiss escaped his lips as he closed his eye. His hand reaching to the wound on his shoulder 

“How did someone manage to wound you like this...?” you whispered.

Dimitri bit his lip as he stared at the bandages on his shoulder, neglecting to answer your question as his eyebrows furrowed in a frown. Was there some sort of shame hidden behind that frown? 

Though, you were never a person to pry, this was an answer you needed to have. Your mind mulled over ways you could encourage him to answer your question. Because this could support Sylvain's theory.

Sylvain couldn't explain how strongly he felt for you, except for the fact that he never felt this way before. So much that he did not know what rejection would do to him. If your avoidance of Dimitri made Dimitri reckless with heartache then...

“I don't know.” Dimitri answered with a low and husky voice. He still avoided looking at you, his eye still focusing on his bandaged shoulder. 

The answer hardly satisfied you. The way Dimitri tensed up showed that he was lying. How he avoided your gaze, how he seemed to reminisce about pain. Was he giving you that answer out of shame?

“I heard...” your voice was shaky as you raised your upper body and assumed a sitting position next to him, “That you did not move at all when you saw the arrow coming for you.”. You looked at him and you knew he felt your glare. 

“Did you hear that?” he gritted his teeth.

“I was told that you just let it hit you.”

“Did I really?”

“Why?”

Dimitri scoffed, “Does it matter? You're here now so it's fine.” He seemed tired of the conversation as he waved his hand in a non-verbal attempt to end it.

“What...? What do you mean?” you could feel your heart sink like lead in a body of water. Heavy and suffocating. 

“I searched for you ... for days.” Dimitri explained as a smirk appeared on his face, “I could never find you. Though, I heard you still hung out with Sylvain. And Seteth...”

Your heartrate increased. Did that make Dimitri jealous? Envious? Angry?

“I figured...” he continued, “It must've been pretty important that you met up with them. So I thought you'd come see me if it was important.”. He placed his hand on the bandaged wound, a crooked and almost wicked smile appeared on his lips, “And _this_ seemed to work.”.

Your chest felt heavy. As if an iron fist had clenched around it and squeezed. Every breath took more effort than before. Sylvain said he would not know how he'd respond to your rejection becaus the of the absurd nature and intensity of his feelings but now you did.

Ingrid already said how reckless boys could be over their feelings. But that this was the extend of their recklessness was beyond your imagination. It was frightening and life-endangering. 

Dimitri got jealous and upset over you avoiding him. His injury and deteriorating health was a desperate attempt to get you back to him. For him to act so reckless...

“Does it upset you?” he asked, snapping you out of the storm of troubling thoughts in your head.

You stared at him, certain that Dimitri had already read the emotions blatantly displayed on your face. It was hard to put on a mask anymore. “Of course it does!” you answered, your voice cracked. 

The worry on your mind translated to sickness in your stomach. How could Dimitri do that? To himself, to you and the rest of the army...?!

“Then make sure you love me.” Dimitri took hold of your hand, rubbing his finger over the back of it. He seemed calm, though you knew there was a storm brewing in his head and heart. His smile revealing his arrogant possessive side, relishing in your worry and panic.

“I do love you!” you exasperated, “Please don't do this again, Dimitri.”.

“I won't. Come.” 

It was unnecessary for him to beckon you to come over. Dimitri did not even wait for you to make your move as a short tug to your hand was all he needed to pull you in his strong arms again. You were caged again, facing the two-faced and troubled man. If only you could help... but how?!

Dimitri's handsome face studied yours, a crooked smile spread across his lips. The old and kind Dimitri has disappeared again. The feral one has returned and controlled his mind yet again. “Those other men are just distracting to us.” he whispered as he moved his face slightly closer, “Perhaps we should make a statement that you love me and only me.”

“W-what...?”

This was not how it was supposed to work. At least not according to Felix and Sylvain. The wish had to ensure Dimitri's willingness to share you, effectively becoming a proud member of your unwanted harem. He could not claim you.

“I know just the way.” he said as one of his hands trailed down the side of your body, resting at your hips, “It'll be fun.”. His hands snuck behind you and groped your ass. You gasped in surprise. 

“See?” he purred as he moved his lips less than an inch from yours, “Let's make love and show them that we are only meant for each other.”. 

Dimitri pressed his lips on yours. Despite the gentle and soft caresses of his lips, it felt strangely cold and eerie. Devoid of passion, care and love he shared with you in the previous ones. His lips felt too forceful on yours at times, sucking to roughly and his bits too hard and long.

Dimitri's hands were still firmly planted on your ass. Gripping tightly with his fingers digging deep into the flesh. Pushing and molding it to his delights as you felt his hardened member grow and poke into your thigh.

You broke the kiss and tried to push yourself off of him. However, your efforts proved to be in vain as Dimitri was still stronger despite his weakened state. “My beloved...” he sighed, his hands on your ass paused, “Do you not love me?”. His voice sounded shaky, melancholic and weak. 

You stared at him. Not sure which answer was the most fitting. Love? How could he speak of 'love'? He left you thoroughly unsatisfied last time and his definition of 'loyalty' was, uh, uncommon? He manipulated you into coming to his room to treat his wounds. You wanted to believe there was love... but...

“Do I frighten you?”

You bit your lip and slowly nodded. Honesty is a good start for a relationship, right?

Dimitri froze in shock and he stared at you. His visible eye was wide open and focused as he studied your face, his bottom lip trembled. It was obvious that your answer distressed him. The switch on his personality had flipped again. “I see. So I _am_ a beast.” he slowly and softly concluded, “You were just... saying those things to make me feel better...”.

“That's not true! I know you're a kind—”

“Lies!” Dimitri raised his voice in anger.

“—man devoted to helping others!”

His expression was pained as he stared at you. Dimitri's eye was squinted as his lip trembled. There seemed to be a hint of fear in his eye. Absolute and pure fear.

“Do you... love that man? That weak man that is unable to fight the monsters that took away his family? His friends...?” his voice was shaky, though it was hard to tell which feeling of his made it tremble. Was it disbelief? Fear or anger? His muscles were tensed, as if they were stressed by all his emotions and thoughts.

“He—” you cupped his face as you stared into his eye, “—No, you... You weren't weak. You never lost sight of the people that devoted themselves to you. And you tirelessly devoted yourself to them.”. 

People like to say that the eyes are a window to the heart and you believed it at that moment. It seemed as if Dimitri was on the verge of tears. Like a thick veil that covered his mind had finally been lifted. He seemed much more aware of his surroundings before. And he seemed so vulnerable.

“And people aren't losing sight of you either.” you gave him a soft smile.

“But I lost _them_. My friends... my father... my country...”

You didn't know what to say. You always suspected Dimitri to miss the people he lost all those years ago during the Tragedy of Duscur. Always keeping up his smile and assuring everyone that he was fine. Focusing more on the mood of the people around him rather than his own. 

You wrapped your arms around Dimitri and pulled him into an embrace. He still had his arms wrapped around you so it was a bit hard to switch the roles but you managed. The muscles in his shoulders were still tense. 

“We'll get our revenge, Dimi.” you whisper to him, “Together with everyone that joined our forces. The empire will not be forgiven.”

His arms wrapped around you tighter, almost squeezing the air out of your lungs. It was as if Dimitri forgot about his own strength again and you had to tap on his arms to stop squeezing all the air out of you. 

Dimitri loosened his arms slightly and you tried to shift in a more comfortable position, though that attempt was quickly interrupted when Dimitri pulled your lips to his again. Another kiss. Slightly more rough than the last and yet again did he keep your head in place. 

The kiss was warm again, burning with a fiery and desperate passion. You could feel how his heart slammed in his chest like a madman as he clung onto you with his strong arms. 

“How could I ever doubt you?” Dimitri whispered breathlessly after he broke the kiss, “I will never doubt your love for me again, (Y/N).”

Another kiss, softer, wetter and sloppier. His lips on yours, sucking and biting as if he was drunk on your touch. His hands found its place on your ass again. Squeezing, groping and molding it to draw a shocked gasps and moans from your lips. 

“Come on.” he hushed as he rolled on his back and tapped on his belly for you to sit on top of him. A smile on his lips and eagerness in his eye, “Let me atone.”.

You quietly did, placing one leg on each of his sides. Your clothed entrance was on top of his clothed member. He was hard and excited, his throbbing hardness clearly felt between you. It was evident that Dimitri felt the same surge of excitement and pleasure as you did when you lowered your body onto him and your crotches made clothed contact. A soft sigh escaped both your lips. A fire settled between your legs and it started to light up the rest of your bodies. 

Dimitri's chest heaved up and down with the deep breaths he drew. His blue eye was focused on your face, seemingly mesmerized and soft pants escaped his lips as.

You stared down at the blonde royalty between your legs. Your head was light and your mind was clouded.  
The member against your entrance was hard to ignore, fanning the increasing lust in your body. 

The scars on his torso were mesmerizing. Dimitri's muscles were perfectly sculpted. His face was handsome, framed by the blonde hair. The blue eye, usually intimidating has reverted to its original calm state. Its sheen of his blueness never looked so radiant before. Dimitri looked beautiful.

The heat of his body crept onto yours, drawing you into his lustful state. Those lips of his of his seemed so warm and kissable. You placed your hands beside his head, slowly lowering your upper body to place a kiss on his lips. A lighter kiss than you two exchanged before.

Rather than forcing you into a rougher kiss, Dimitri returned your kiss with the equal gentle force. His large hands trailed from your thighs to his hips, sofly caressing the flesh along the way.

Dimitri raised his hips into yours as his hands pressed your hips down. The sensation of feeling his hard member probe at your entrance through the layer of clothing got an unexpected moan out of you. The exciting, tingling friction and pressure had you squirm on top of him. Dimitri groaned softly, biting his lip and squinting his eyes in pleasure.

You forced your hips down on his so he could free his hands. Dimitri's hands trailed upwards and snuck beneath your shirt reaching all the way to your chest. His warm hands softly cupped your breasts and fondling them. The thumbs circling and flicking at your nipples.

The force with which he pushed his crotch up into yours had not lost any of its intensity. It was dizzying and addicting and you needed more friction. You rocked your hips back and forth, making sure you rubbed against his entire length. An approving groan escaped Dimitri's lips and you boldly pushed your tongue into his mouth. 

He met your tongue with his own, rubbing and swirling between the smacks of his lips. You needed air but found it hard to stop. The man beneath you was too addicting. The kiss was too perfect to interrupt. The grinding of your hips was too arousing. His hands on your breasts was too intense. 

“S-sorry...” you murmur as you wiped some of your saliva of Dimitri's chin. He chuckled as he wiped off the remainder with the back of his hand. 

“It's fine.” he gave you a warm smile and he slipped his hands out from beneath your shirt, “Please remove your garments.”.

You grabbed your shirt and pulled it over your head, revealing your upper body to the prince between your legs. The prince was stunned for a second. His chest stuttered in motion as it heaved upwards and his body stiffened. His vibrant blue eye widened as he absorbed the view of your bare upper body.

“Y-you've seen this before...”

“But it never grows any less beautiful.” 

Dimitri's hands found their way on your breasts again, softly squeezing the soft flesh. You softly whimpered under his touch, your heart beating much faster and your body surrendering more and more to his touches.

You rocked your hips back and forth again, your increasingly wet entrance rubbing against his hard member. Dimitri's breath shuddered as he bit his lip. His eye trailed downwards to where your crotches connected.

One of his hands pulled at the fabric or your pants, a silent plead for you to take them off. You got up and obliged. 

Dimitri grabbed hold of your hips as you lowered yourself, one of his hands found its way between your legs and slowly coated themselves with your slick juices. His fingers rubbed between your lower lips, the pressure teasing your sensitive clit he neglected to wet his fingers with you. 

You trembled and whimpered, needing him to touch your sensitive bundle of nerves. Dimitri noticed your needs and smirked, answering your desire by pushing a digit against the bud. You moaned, approvingly and encouragingly. Your clit answered his flicks and rubs with ecstasy, forcing soft moans and gasps out of you. Pleasure had your thighs trembling.

His finger found eventually trailed to your entrance and it pushed itself inside. A loud moan escaped your lips. Your muscles tensed as you felt his finger going deeper inside you until it was stopped by Dimitri's knuckle. Your walls clenched around him like a hungry and desperste beast.

Dimitri could stroke you, stir you and make a mess out of you but he merely stuck to pushing his finger in and out. You shuddered above him, resisting the urge to move your hips. His finger felt great but you needed more. You wanted more.

“Come here with your knees.” he muttered as he tapped besides his head. You obediently and quickly did, though feeling nervous while doing so. Dimitri's head was between your legs, a place you'd never expected him to be. His hands found their way on your ass again, groping at the flesh. It felt strange. Embarrassing even to have royalty between your legs and up close to your pussy.

Sure, Sylvain and Seteth had seen it but ... 

“Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?”

You nodded.

Dimitri pulled your hips down slightly until his tongue touched your slit. The bumpy texture of his tongue rolled over your clit and you bit on a finger of your hand in an attempt to bite back a loud moan. It came out muffled.

His tongue rolled over it again and you pushed your bit your lip to muffle the second moan. If he had you like this with just his tongue, then the entire monastery would've heard you by the time he was done with you...

His tongue lapped at your lower lips. The bumpy texture electrifying and reducing you to a trembling mess. His tongue pushed itself between your lower lips, diligently stroking every inch of your sex. One of your hands kept you from suffocating him by holding onto the bedframe. The other one was tangled into his blonde hair, caressing the scalp to encourage him.

He pressed the tip of his tongue against your clit, illiciting a loud moan from you. Dimitri barely gave you any time to recover and recollect yourself as he flicked the bud with the tip of his tongue only interrupting the constant onslaught of pleasure by rolling his tongue over it.

Dimitri's fingers pushed inside you, stretching you and pumping you at an agonizing slow pace. Teasing you with the sensation that could've been if he was faster and rougher. Dimitri's other hand was still on your hip, keeping you firm in place above him as he continued to treat you.

You were close, feeling like you could release at any moment until Dimitri suddenly pulled his fingers out and turned his head. Panting and catching his breath.

“A-are you okay?” your voice was barely above a whisper.

“Y-yeah...” he was breathless but still managed to flash you a proud grin, “Come on, let's do it.”.

You lifted yourself off of him and Dimitri lowered his pants. His hard member popped out of his pants, its head already slick and coated with his precum. 

“Just put it in... now.” he begged.

You lowered yourself on top of him, guiding his hard cock between your lower lips and to your entrance. Dimitri quietly watched as a possessed man, throwing his head back and biting down on his lips the more you took of him inside you. 

His warm and hard cock stretched and filled you up. Dimitri sheathed so perfectly inside you. The touch and sensations electrifying every inch of your skin. 

“(y/n)!” Dimitri gasped as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair, allowing him to see clearly where you two connected, “I... ah... This...”. He was at a loss for words, his hips pushed upwards and lifting you up slightly in an attempt to get deeper. And it felt like he managed to do so.

His tip pushed in slightly deeper, touching your core and making you shudder with the more intense pleasure the friction caused. 

“Dimitri...” you moaned softly as he lowered his hips again, pulling out slightly. You pushed your hips down on his when his ass rested on the mattress again. He bit his lip, biting back a low moan. The muscles in his legs tensed up and he pushed up again. Seeking to deepen the penetration. To get deeper inside you. Closer to you. 

“D-Dimi...”

He pulled out before quickly slamming his hips into yours again. The friction was abrupt and intoxicating like a drug. Friction that Dimitri inflicted again after your loud and approving moan. You leaned backwards, seeking support from his slightly raised legs behind him. 

You felt his thick cock stroke your sensitive insides. The friction sparking through your body and making your mind dizzy and light. Pushing in and pulling out, in desperate need of your warm, wet and tight insides. Each thrust of his hips erupted in a wave of pleasure throughout your body, renewed before the previous one had grown old and weak. Piling up on you whether you could mentally and physically take it or not. 

The moans in the room grew louder. Dimitri's hands were on your hips to help you stay in rhythm with his thrusting. His delighted groans unwillingly escaped his lips as the focus on his ete dulled more and more by an overwhelming amount of lust and imminent climax.

“My love...” he moaned as his head rolled back and he closed his eye, trying to withhold his orgasm, “I am about... to.”.

“Go, Dimitri.”

“Beloved, please...” he picked up the pace as his hands dug into your hips, chasing his orgasm “I ...!”. 

You felt yourself closing in on your orgasm. His rough and fast thrust finally pushing you past your limits as you came. Your walls clenching around him, causing Dimitri to climax as well.

His final thrust was deep. A final rough slam into your hips as he released his hot cum inside of you. Dimitri groaned like a beast, satisfied as he orgasmed beneath you. Squirming slightly before the grip he had on your hips loosened. He panted softly as he tried to catch his breath.

Dimitri's hips were still firmly pushed to yours. You tried to lift yourself but Dimitri kept you pressed down again. He shook his head, unable to look at you as he still had his eye closed. 

“Beloved...” he mumbled softly, “I want us to be a family...”


	8. Sylvain & Felix - Snug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho

The sun had set shortly after dinner. The dark blue skies had an orange hue at the horizons as clouds started to merge together above the monastery, likely to cause heavy rain predicted earlier this morning.

Byleth and Seteth had summoned you to Rhea's office after dinner. The office hadn't changed in the past five years, the furniture had survived despite the numerous bandits that tried to plunder the place. It felt strangely nostalgic despite the fact you barely visited it before.

The two men had taken a seat on the couch. The saloontable in front of them was covered with large and detailed maps of Fòdlan. Empty cups of tea and emptied plates laid on the desk. It seemed like the two men had been in the office all day.

“Can I help?”

“Please, take a seat.” Byleth gestured to the identical couch across from them. You obediently did as you were told, taking a seat and catching a glimpse of the plans written out on a piece of parchment. Though, it was hard to read since most of it was crossed out.

“Would you like something to drink?” Seteth tried to come across as calm and collected but the strain in his voice and the stiffness of his face pretty much gave away that the conversation was going to be painful.

It wouldn't surprise you that the subject was going to be heavy and unpleasant. The trouble you've caused was rather hard to measure. The extend was very worrying to say the least.

“It's good to see Dimitri back on his feet.” Byleth nodded approvingly while he crossed his arms and legs, avoiding your gaze and focusing on the map in front of him. It almost seemed on purpose. Perhaps it was. “His stuborness almost got him killed.” Byleth took a deep breath before he finally moved his focus to you, “He recovered sooner than we anticipated. He also seems more patient with our war efforts.”

You gave Byleth a nervous smile.

“This new power you have obtained is quite powerful” Byleth continued, speaking slower with each word to emphasize it, “So powerful that we believe that it might _end the war_.”

You blinked. Flabbergasted.

“The manner with which you disarmed Dimitri through heartache alone is frightening.” Seteth explained as he placed a steaming hot cup of water in front of you, on one of the maps of Fòdlan, “If we were to use that against the Empire then there is a chance that the Empire might destroy itself.”.

“I have to ... inflict heartache on every Imperial....?”

“Just the leaders.” Byleth quickly answered as he shoved a box with different kinds of teabags in front of you, gesturing at you to take one.

You stared at the teabag in your cup. How the flavours spread like mist in the water, infusing it with its flavour. A frown appeared on your brow accompanied with a sense of panic in your chest.

“So I have to return to the Empire?”

Byleth and Seteth didn't answer for a few moments. Exchanging looks with each other, scraping their throats and adjusting their seating to one more comfortable. “Correct.”

“I-I see...” 

You bit your lip. 

“You seem to struggle with the concept...”

“Well, yeah...” you raised your voice, “I-I spend so much time trying to leave them! Get away from them! To find you guys and ... feel at home again...”

Your shaky voice fell quiet. Was it whiny? Everyone is in the middle of a war and you vowed to end it, supporting Byleth's forces in any way they could. To just refuse because you didn't _like_ the plan and because it goes against everything you set out to achieve in the past five years might come across as spoiled.

This is war. There are no _fun_ plans. There are no _likable_ plans. They're all awful because wars are awful.

Byleth and Seteth remained quiet, their eyes averted to different directions so they wouldn't look at you. It was obvious that they did not want to put this mission on to you. However, the fact you heard it now must mean that they've gone over it and thoroughly.

Your hands dug into the fabric of your shirt in hopes that it would absorb your frustration, which it didn't. There was no other choice. And if your sole efforts could end the war with as little bloodshed as possible... then it would be an ... honor. 

And you will return to your friends afterwards.

You swallowed the heavy lump in your throat, “I'll do it.”.

“Good.” there was a rare smile on Byleth face. 

Seteth sighed in relief.

Both men relaxed their tensed shoulders, seeming more at ease as they finally dared to look you in the eyes again. They seemed to burn with confidence. 

“Then you will leave for the Empire tomorrow” Seteth explained as he gestured to a map of the monastery, one showing a path leading to the Abyss, “The Abyssians have offered help into smuggling you back in.”.

“Tomorrow?” your voice sounded more reluctant and less confident as you intended.

“Yes,” Byleth shifted his sitting position, a likely sign that his steel nerves were acting up again, “it's the earliest and best opportunity. I know this is a late announcement but we tried to think of different plans until the last minute.”

You agreed with the plans. A lump soon forming in your throat again as you headed to your bedroom. Lead in your shoes and a pit in your stomach slowed your walking speed significantly, though, you were in no hurry to shut yourself in for the night.

If your wish has extended all the way to the Empire, then you ought to be safe there. However, why wasn't the wish active before you came to Garreg Mach? Could it have something to do with the monastery, as this is a place of worship to the Goddess? So her influence is most powerful here? Then her prank would be most powerful here. Though, Dimitri got severely wounded in a remote village far off the monastery grounds. His heartache shouldn't have affected him there. 

You turned the corner of a long hallway and—

“Head in the clouds?”

Felix grabbed you by the arm before you could fall backwards. The amount of force he used when walking around was unusual, seeming to be able to bounce anyone off of him whether they bump into him or the other way around. 

You took a deep breath and nodded in reply.

“You really ought to stop doing that. What if you bump into Sylvain? Goddess knows what happens when you get too close to him.” Felix said as he let go of your arm and gave you a worried look, “Tell me what's bothering you this time.”.

You gave him a skeptical look. It was hard to predict his reaction to the mission you had just received. And the fact you accepted it. Felix always seemed like the kind of man who'd do anything to end the war with the least amount of bloodshed. He'd probably do it.

“Is Felix bothering you?” Sylvain casually strutted over from the end of the hallway, his hands casually placed behind his head with a goofy grin on his face, “Come to my dormroom. It's Felix-free!”.

Felix's attention snapped to Sylvain. A venomous glare was all that was necessary to wipe Sylvain's grin off, “How about you stop hunting her like _a rabbit in heat_!”

“Uh, I prefer 'charming, young, honourable bachelor in search of his princess'.” Sylvain corrected with a mocking tone to his voice.

“Guys... it's too late to fight in the hallway.” you raised your voice and both of them snapped their jaws shut before they could respond to each other. So this was how it felt to have Ingrid's power of control over the two men...

“Fine, then tell me what's on your mind.”

“Something bothering you, cupcake?”

You eventually settled on going to Felix's room. Sylvain said his room wasn't suitable to welcome a lady in as he hadn't cleaned. Your room was kind of a mess as well.

You settled on the bed. Felix took a chair and sat down across from you and Sylvain sat on the corner of the desk against the wall. However, the seating soon changed when Sylvain boldly sat down next to you before the conversation had started. His bold and cocky grin enticing Felix to take a seat next to you. 

“A solo mission into the Adrestian Empire.” Sylvain seemed to get lost in thoughts as he stared into the distance with a contemplative expression on his face. His indexfinger scratching his chin as he slightly pursed his lips together, “A bold move.”

Felix seemed less calm than his red haired friend. His leg twitched with tension as the frown on his face deepened. His breathing had grown deeper and heavier as well as he stared at the chair he sat in before you explained the events that unfolded earlier this evening.

“I trust Byleth.” he eventually gritted through his teeth, “But I find this hard to accept.”

“But she already has accepted it,” Sylvain leaned backwards against the wall, his eyes now focused on the ceiling, “so let's support her however we can.”

“Okay, how do you suggest we do that?!” Felix snapped as he sat straight up and directed his glare to Sylvain. 

Sylvain returned his glare with a crooked smile and a shrug, “(Y/N), name it and I'll do it.”.

“I can have some of the knights working under the Fraldarius house shadow you while you're in the Empire!” Felix suggested as he turned to you. He sounded short of breath, as if stress made him hold it in. 

“Too risky. Her plan will be exposed when they're caught shadowing her.”

Felix gritted his teeth and clenched his hand in a fist.

“I appreciate the efforts, guys. Really. However, I have to do this alone. Byleth and Seteth have triple checked everything and made sure there are eyes watching out for me in the Empire.” 

Sylvain sighed as he dropped his carefree act. His hand balled into a fist as well. You heard a lump swallowed down his throat before he gave you a nod. “Well, if the Empire loves you as much as we love you then I'm certain you can topple them single-handedly.”.

Felix scoffed and blew a stray strand of hair out of his face, “Defeating an enemy through other means in combat during a war... How absurd.” 

You wrapped your arms around your legs, staring at the chair in front of you. This wish could finally be used to your advantage but what should happen afterwards? There's no way Fòdlan could go and function while you untintenionally drive everyone sick with love.

“Don't you guys feel deceived by ... this divine wish fulfillment?”

“Absolutely.” Felix answered almost immediately. Not a shred of doubt to his voice.

“Yep.” Sylvain shrugged, “But none of us wanted this. Honestly, I can't get mad. I just get super happy when I think of you and that you wished for my love.”.

“I hope our ... actions haven't harmed you...” Felix muttered softly as he gave you a glance from the corner of his eyes, “I can imagine getting quite busy if you have to attend to so many lovers.”

“W-well, uh... I-I'll make do...” you stammered despite your attempt to sound reassuring. This was a weight you had to carry. Because if you didn't, then anyone would sabotage their own life like Dimitri did.

The two boys gave you weak smiles, guilt evident in their eyes. “We'll figure out a way to undo it” Sylvain stretched and gave you a pat on the head, “So you can resume living like you always did. It's the least we can do when you go on this mission.”

“So where will you be sleeping tonight, (y/n)?”

“Oh! Right on, Felix!”

“Shut up!”

You bumped your shoulder into both of them to get them to stay quiet and not wake anyone up with their raised voices. They both shot each other angry glares as the rubbed their bumped shoulders. You were sure you heard Felix growl.

“W-Well... my room...” you eventually answered.

“We can always share a bed if you don't want to spend the night alone!” Sylvain wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you slightly closer to him. Felix didn't take this lightly as he immediately straightened his back and turned to Sylvain as if he was about to attack.

“Hey! Don't suggest such things!” Felix exasperated.

“Should've asked sooner, Felix!”

“I... I don't think I want to spend the night alone.” you cut in before Felix could lash out again. Both men shut up and looked down at your form. You were still shyly curled up between them. A big grin spread across Sylvain's lips as he had heard you say those words. Felix's pale cheeks burned bright red and his eyes had widened in shock. 

“So... who gets to share the bed with you?” Sylvain dropped the question that was hanging in the air.

“B-both.” you felt bold.

“W-what—”

“So behave.” you cut Felix off, “I need all the rest I can get.”

The thought of spending your final night in Garreg Mach alone had you filled with an emptiness that was hard to describe. Sucking your energy and making you reluctant to fall asleep, knowing you'd leave the place and people you wanted to be with the moment you woke up. To go on a mission, alone, and risk your life far away from your comrades.

You were snuggly located between both men on the bed. Lying on your side with Felix facing your back and Sylvain facing you on the front. Felix seemed somewhat awkward but didn't refuse your request. Sylvain didn't complain and was happily lying next to you with a big grin.

“Behaving now?” Sylvain asked as he shifted his position slightly to Felix's chagrin. The bed was small enough with you three in it.

You nodded in response.

“Good. Can I have a goodnight kiss?”

Felix groaned behind you and you felt your cheeks colour red slightly. An action Sylvain enjoyed as he couldn't suppress his mischievous grin. You felt his hand on yours, giving you a soft squeeze as if he tried to reassure you. 

“But Felix—”

“It's fine.” Felix grumbled behind you and you felt him wrap one arm around your waist and shuffling his way closer to you. Pushing your hair aside until you could feel his breath on your neck. 

You gave Sylvain a soft kiss on the lips, intending to keep it short. However, Sylvain moved his head with you when you pulled back, making the kiss last longer. The kiss broke with a proud grin on his face.

“Hey!”

“ _Don't harass her, Sylvain_!”

“You look so _cute_ now, (y/n)!”

Sylvain still had his hand on yours, rubbing his thumb slowly over the back of your hand. Your attention was captivated by his eyes. His stare was intense and that sly smirk on his lips was an undeniable sign of mischief he was going to drag you into.

“Comfortable?” Sylvain asked, his voice almost a whisper. The sly smirk returned and the rubbing of his thumb was uninterrupted. There was dangerous confidence in his eyes and excitement in his voice.

You couldn't utter a word, sticking to a mere nod as reply. Indecent thoughts started to swim in your mind, though, you did your best to push them away. This wasn't the night for this. _No_. This is never right. _Never_. Both men were intoxicated with some divine power. Do not abuse it.

Though, your indecent thoughts got a huge boost in vitality when you felt Felix against your thigh. Specifically his member slowly and softly growing against you. You felt how his arm stiffened and how he held his breath. Likely trying to control the boner he started to grow.

“No?”

Your shock to Felix didn't go unnoticed to the red-haired spearwielder in front of you, though, he most likely misinterpreted it. The rubbing of his thumb stopped and he had a genuine worried look on his face. Lifting his head slightly, though, it was highly unlikely that he knew of Felix's situation.

“Fine! I'm fine!” you quickly responded.

If Felix was caught having a boner then Sylvain would likely tease him with it forever. You couldn't do it to the swordsman behind you. Felix was probably trying hard to distract himself to control his arousal.

“I think it would be _less hard_ to fall asleep if this arm wasn't here, Felix.” and you softly pushed his arm off, hoping he'd get the hint that he'd cool down if he wasn't lying against you. Though, he quickly obeyed and retreated his hand, he did not push away from you.

“I don't know if I can fall asleep...” Sylvain wondered out loud as his grip on your hand tightened, “Do you know any sleeping techniques?”.

“There are common army techniques for that, moron.” Felix hissed from behind you. You didn't know if Felix was upset with Sylvain's obvious feigned ignorance or the fact that he had lost control of his hardened member pushing against your thigh. Maybe Felix ought to employ those techniques?

“Enlighten me, (y/n).” Sylvain pulled your hand and pushed it against his crotch. You felt his hardened boner, pointing towards his leg due to the fabric of his pants. A short and almost silent gasp escaped his teeth as he bit his lip. His stare in your eyes growing only more intense, begging you to please him. 

Both men were in an aroused state. One in front of you and one against your back. Felix shifted slightly behind you and you felt his dick push itself between your thighs. A barely audible gasp escaped his lips. 

Should you get dragged along with their erotic play? It was undeniable that the predicament you were in was exciting to you. You rubbed your thighs together, unsure whether this would fan your flame or douse it. Felix's breathing shuddered as he felt you rub him, something that slipped your mind. He grabbed your hand and gave it a soft squeeze. It seemed like reassurance or a plead to rub him more.

You pressed your hand firmer against Sylvain's member to even the score, not wanting to neglect Sylvain in favour of pleasing Felix. You could satisfy both men at the same time. Shouldn't be too difficult. 

And sleep afterwards. You might lose a couple of minutes but ... meh... it'll be fine. 

Sylvain's breathing shuddered also and you felt his hand trail over the fabric of your shirt, reaching your breast and cupping it. A smirk spread across his lips as he softly fondled it, scanning your face for a sign of approval. You gave him a reassuring smirk that matched the many mischievous smiles he gave you in the past. It excited him, slightly bucking his hand into you.

You slipped your hand into Sylvain's pants, “Focus on your breathing. Keep it slow and steady.”. Your other arm reached behind you, slipping into Felix's pants and touching his cock, “Stick to a calm rhythm for your breathing.”. You stroked both men's hardened members with the same pace.

It was a shame you couldn't see Felix's face and all you could feel was his hard cock. You still had Sylvain in front of you. His cheeks flared red.

“Rhythm? Really? How _tightly_ do I have to stick to that?” Sylvain asked.

Your grip on their cock tightened for a few strokes as you answered, “Depends. I think it's a preferential thing. Stick to what you like most.”

“Hmm, I like your rhythm.”

“Oh? How do you know my rhythm?”

“I get the feeling that I'll like it.”

Felix scoffed behind you, “Are you sticking to it as well?”. You felt his hand slip between your legs, his indexfinger and middlefinger boldly pressing hard against your clothed entrance. You stiffened slightly and clenched your thighs together to discourage him. “Or are you neglecting your own advice per usual?” Felix retreated his hand.

If both of them had the same idea... and went at it at the same time—

Sylvain softly squeezed your breast. His hips bucking more into you, making the angle uncomfortable for your wrist. “Make sure, that the comrades you share a bed with, are comfortable as well!” you gave Sylvain a stern glare. He pulled his hips back with an apologetic look om his face. 

“A-Am I in the way?” 

“You're fine, Felix. Just perfect.” you turned your head to him and gave him a reassuring smile. Unsure whether you should've added the last two words as they might be too much and arouse suspicion with Sylvain. Felix blinked and his cheeks coloured a deeper red. He gave you a short nod and you turned your face back to Sylvain.

“And me?”

“Magnificent.”

You increased the pace at which you stroked them. Precum leaked from their tips and you dragged it down their length with your hand. Their cocks were throbbing and hot and they seemed equally close to climax by the way you saw Sylvain silently pant and by Felix's short, silent and controlled breaths in your neck. 

Felix came first, covering your hand and likely the bedsheets with his hot and sticky semen. It was likely he shot some on your clothes as well. He grabbed hold of your shoulder and you could feel the shudder of his body echo through it. Asking you to stop.

Sylvain came soon after. His hand shielding you from the semen he ejaculated. His teeth were digging deeply in his lips as had shut his eyes, losing himself momentarily in his climax.

See? You could satisfy two men.

“Two-timing, huh?” Sylvain panted as his other hand suddenly groped at your other breast. Felix's hand quickly slipped between your legs and pressed against your clothed opening, “At the same time?” Sylvain had partly recovered. A weak smile on his lips though his gaze wasn't focused on you. No, he was staring at Felix behind you.

“You're hot and wet.” Felix remarked, his lips a few millimeters away from your ear, “I'll help you with that.”

You shuddered. Sylvain's index finger drew circles around your hardened nipples as Felix's index- and middlefinger dragged back and forth over your slit. 

“Want that?”

You nodded.

Sylvain's thumb and indexfinger pinched your nipples, bordering pain. You gasped and groaned, shutting your eyes and feeling heat pool more between your legs. Felix's fingers rubbed against your clothed entrance in a circular motion. You could feel him push your wet juices around.

“Be patient, dear.” Sylvain cooed to you.

“Don't want this to end too soon.” Felix purred into your ear. 

Felix grabbed your pants and pulling it down. His fingers leaving your crotch momentarily for removal of the pants before he resumed teasing you. He lifted your leg, allowing him easier access to tease you. The wet fabric absorbing more of your wetness. His rubbing remaining at the same speed and the same circular motion.

Sylvain's hands slipped beneath your shirt and pulled it upwards to your chin. His eyes focusing on your heated short breaths as Felix seemingly didn't feel the need to touch you directly. You were slowly driven to insanity by the noises your juices made as it was stirred by him. 

“F-Felix, remove the—”

“No.” he cut you off, his fingers suddenly penetrating you slightly through the fabric.

You whimpered. The fabric was too rough. You wanted him directly. He retreated his fingers and proceeded rubbing you, content with your reluctant agreement to his teasing. Your hips shuddering as your desires grew.

Sylvain chuckled as he grabbed your chin and pushed his lips onto yours, immediately and hungrily pushing his tongue in and rubbing against yours. You tasted his saliva, drinking it during the sloppy kiss all the while Felix teased you. Felix's focus had turned to your clit, his middle finger rubbing against it in a slow and circular motion.

You bucked your hips for more pressure and you heard Felix scoff behind you. Sylvain sucked on your bottom lip before releasing it with a loud smack. A trail of his kisses starting in your neck ended at your breast. His tongue licking around the bud on the edges of the areola. You could feel his hot breath on your sensitive nipples, growing more impatient with the neglect of the sensitive buds. Sylvain answered your patience with a single flick to the bud before he decided to place soft kisses around it. 

You bucked your hips once more. 

Felix slipped the fabric of your underwear aside, his finger finally making contact with your bare flesh. Pushing itself between your lower lips, the fingertips stroking and stirring. Eventually pressing against your clit and softly rubbing it. You whimpered. 

Sylvain flicked the bud again and your hand flew to his hair, brushing the silky smooth hair between your fingers. You reached behind you to feel Felix, only able to touch his bicep. Felix's cock started to harden again as you felt it grow against your thigh. He pushed his hips into you slightly, grinding his cock to become longer, thicker and harder.

Sylvain's soft and small kisses crept closer to your nipple. His tongue finally flicking it and circling around it. Felix's fingers slid to your entrance, covering himself with your juices as he stirred him.

You whimpered once more, begging for them to end the teasing.

Felix obliged and pushed his finger inside you and into your warmth. The tip scraping by your wet and sensitive inner walls, stroking them softly before pulling back and eagerly pushing in again. Your moaned softly and approvingly, finally feeling him penetrate you and pleasure your insides.

Sylvain chuckled and wrapped his lips around your nipple, sucking it into his mouth and rolling his tongue over the bud in slow and long laps while his hand attended to your other breast, kneading it softly between his fingers. His other hand slid down to your crotch, flicking your clit.

“Ah!” 

A moan slipped out and your grip on Felix tightened as your other hand quickly moved from Sylvain's red locks to his broad shoulders, squeezing it softly there. 

“Careful. You don't want to wake people up now.” Felix teased as pushed another finger in and started to scissor your. Sylvain followed up by rubbing your clit.

You panted loudly, doing your best not to make any noises as the two men played with you. Pushing all the buttons they could think of for their own entertainment. Climax started to close in on you. Feeling your muscles tighten and an orgasm growing. Almost

Felix pulled his fingers out. Even Sylvain seemed surprised, releasing your breast with a plop of his mouth and raising his head to face his friend. “Oh, you already ready?”

Felix didn't respond, getting out of bed and stripping down to nudity. He pulled you by your leg, dragging your butt to the edge of the bed and rolling you on your back. Felix threw a pillow on the floor and knelt down on it, holding on to your legs and positioning himself between them. The head of his fully erect cock pushing against your lower lips to sufficiently coat himself.

Sylvain smirked as he looked at the event unfold, “You're probably thinking ' _finally_ ', don't you, (y/n)?”.

Felix pushed his cock in, past your lips and into your warmth. Stretching you more and more the deeper he got. It's hardness rubbing against your sensitive insides, releasing a sweet mixture of satisfaction and pleasure in your body. You shuddered when his hips snapped to yours. Feeling him force his way into your depths, stretching it to his shape. 

A sense of release ringing through your spine and echoing through the rest of your body. Feeling him connect with you so deeply inside you had your mind light on coherent thoughts, desiring only for him to pound you. 

Felix drew his hips back before instantly sheathing himself inside you as deeply as he could. A soft moan escaped his lips and he pulled out, pushing in again when the emptiness he left you with grew cold and sick with desire.

You softly moaned, your hands placed on the hands Felix had on your legs. He bend his head down to you, placing a kiss on your lips before he started to pound you with a steady rhythm. His kiss swallowing your moans and his own as his hard cock rubbed against your walls. The friction had you growing more and more intoxicated with lust as you wanted him deeper and faster. 

“Flip her.”

Felix halted and broke the kiss, still looking down on you, “What?”.

“I want her to suck my cock.”

Felix pulled out and motioned you to position yourself on all fours. You obediently did and Sylvain motioned his cock into your face, “Suck me. Please.”.

You opened your mouth to take him in but Felix pushed himself in before you could. Your loud moan filled the almost silent but lust filled room. “(Y/n)...” Sylvain mumbled as if he was scolding a child. He took hold of your jaw and forced his thumb between your lips. His other hand guided his cock into your mouth, pushing himself in until half of his shaft. “Show Felix how good you are at sucking me off.”

You felt Felix drawing his hips back and rapidly thrusting in again, reaching deeper than before. Your moan was muffled by Sylvain's hard cock. His precum was already leaking again and you tasted its salty flavour on your tongue. You drew your head back slightly to lick the tip which Sylvain approved off by gently massaging the back of your head. 

Felix thrusted inside you again and the force made you take half of Sylvain's cock in your mouth again. You pulled your head back again, sucking at the shaft as you did. A soft moan escaped Sylvain's lips.

Felix pulled out and pushed in again, sticking to the same rhythm he has when he was on top of you. Your body shook with each slap of the hips. Your hips shuddered every time his cock reached deeper than before. The tension started to build again as Felix pounded you from behind. His hands firmly placed on your hips to keep you in place for as much as possible.  
Your moans were, thankfully, muffled by Sylvain's cock.

You wrapped one hand around it and stroked Sylvain up and down as you rolled your tongue over the tip again. He bucked his hips slightly into you, trying to push more of his cock inside your mouth. You almost choked. Almost gagged. Fighting back the reflexes to cough.

Felix kept pounding into you from behind as you tried to pleasure man in front of you. Sucking, kissing ans lickinghis sensitive member. Encouraged by his soft moans and praises.

The swordsman's breathing grew shorter as his rhythm grew faster. His cock making your mind swim in lust and pleasure, keeping your mind occupied with each hungry thrust. 

You released Sylvain's cock from your lips as you turned around, “F-Felix... I-I'm...”. 

Sylvain turned your head back to his crotch and pushing his cock past your lips again, “Shush shush.”.

Felix his thrust became more rough and you found it harder and and harder to prevent yourself from being pushed into Sylvain. The swordsman was chasing his climax and he dragged you to yours.

Your legs shuddered and you came.

Felix released his hot semen inside you with his last few thrust, breathing loudly behind you.

Your body felt weak as you collapsed and fell on your stomach. Your head still spun and you heard Sylvain scoff. He got off from the bed and you soon felt his hands on your hips. “Sit tight.” Sylvain mumbled as he entered you from behind. His cock pushed into your throbbing core and you shuddered. Your hands gripped the fabric of the bedsheets. 

Felix sat down in front of you and pressed his hand against your mouth, giving Sylvain a short nod. Sylvain immediately proceeded to pound inside you with the same pace Felix used at the end. Your moans were muffled by Felix.

Sylvain's pounding pushed new waves of ecstasy through your veins and you felt another orgasm coming. His moans were softly hissed through his teeth as he pounded into you, the slaps of your skins the mixing in with your muffled moans. 

Sylvain came with a soft groan, unleashing his load deep inside of you and pulling out once he was fully milked.

“Rhythm, huh?” Sylvain let himself fall on his back next to you. Felix removed his hand and let you rest your head on the bed.

“Sylvain's right. You have a good rhythm.”


	9. Balthus -  Relax tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: quickly proofread.
> 
> It's been too long. Like... a month? Sorry!  
> Thank you for your patience.
> 
> I'm working on chapters as much as possible but this one really took about a month to write.  
> I combined all kinds of elements from the scrapped versions into this one.

The many stars in the dark blue sky were accompanied with the pale moon. Up until shortly it was the only source of light that illuminated the stretching lush green grassy fields you and Balthus had been traversing through all day. The light was just enough for you two to spot the campsite Yuri had made a day before.

Yuri and his gang of outcasts(?) left Abyss earlier than you in preparation of your mission, claiming he needed extra time if he wanted you to enter the Empire and Enbarr as safely as possible. Balthus stayed behind so he could escort you to him. The destination? A lone and abandoned fort on the borders of Faerghus and the Empire.

The long trek from the Abyss to the fort left your body feeling incredibly sore. Not only was the journey long (you still had quarter of the way to go!), it was also heavy with the loaded backpack you were carrying. Felix made absolutely sure you wouldn’t miss a thing on your mission into Enbarr.

The campfire was incredibly small. Its size was such a strange result considering the size of the man who created it, which resembled more that of a bear than a human. Any campfire created by him was expected to be the size of a bonfire.

It seemed like Balthus wasn’t satisfied with his campfire either as the utter disappointment on his face grew even more intense. He seemed like a pouting toddler despite his massive size and the fact he was actually a grown-up. You weren’t sure if you had to laugh or keep quiet. It was probably best to focus your attention back on the bottle Balthus gave you before he started the campfire. Doing your best to remove the wrapping around bottle’s neck so you could finally remove the cork.

The (self-proclaimed) grappler king gave up on the campfire as he got up with a loud and long groan. He took one of the many alcohol bottles he had attached to his backpack and pulled the cork off with childlike ease. You watched him with jealous eyes as he took a generous gulp of the bottle’s contents.

“Need help?” Balthus chuckled as he reached for the unopened bottle in your hands. It took him one fell swoop to remove the cork with a loud pop. The wine gushed out of it like a bubbly waterfall and you quickly put the bottle to your lips to save as much as you could.

Dry, white, wine.

You coughed. Your desperate attempt to save the escaping wine resulted in some of the liquid slipping down the wrong throatpipe. Balthus laughed and laughed even more when you found yourself unable to stop coughing and tears appearing in your eyes.

“Come here!” Balthus sat down on the make-shift grass bed you made. He spread his legs and patted between them with his hands, motioning for you to take a seat there. “Let me see those muscles you whined about.”

You took a seat between his legs, crossing your own and resting your hands on your knees, “Are you offering a massage?”

“Of course!”

Balthus' index finger drew a line over your shoulder, perfectly tracing the sore and tense muscle that had plagued you for the entire journey until you rested at the campfire. The way the small amount of pressure already resulted in so much pain was a foreboding for a rough and painful massage. You softly whimpered, contemplating whether you should accept the massage or not. Perhaps you should’ve let him carry your backpack for a few hours when he offered earlier in the afternoon.

“It seems like you need a lot done if you want to relax tonight.” Balthus concluded with a serious tone to his voice as he gently placed his hands against your back. You felt so small compared to Balthus. His hands felt so big on your body. It was a comforting feeling to have someone of this size and strength on your side.

“Do I have to relax?” you turned your head slightly to look at him from the corner of your eyes. The question was unnecessary, your nerves about returning to the Empire spilled out during your journey. You were unable to keep yourself from expressing some worry about your return to the Empire after deserting the imperial army. Trying to hold them back as much as possible and downplaying their actual severity. The nerves would probably get way worse by tomorrow.

Balthus's hands slipped to your shoulders and he gave it a tight squeeze and you winced in pain. “Yes.” was his short reply before his thumbs dug into your muscles around your shoulder blades, rubbing them loose. You bit your lip,doing your best to sit perfectly still and just endure Balthus's painful massage.

“Take another sip of that.” you could hear his boyish grin in his voice, “I bought that specially for you. I heard it’s the most popular drink with imperial women!”. Oh, right, you still had that bottle of wine in your hands.

“T-thanks.”

It was hard to drink in comfort when your sore muscles were rubbed into submission by Balthus. Your body stiffening every time Balthus's fingers dug into a sore muscle again. The massage left you with little to no doubt that Balthus was a skilled massager as he was spot on with each muscle he treated. The onslaught, er, massage was anything but comfortable and you had only finished half the bottle of wine by the time Balthus was done.

“Man, I’m not sure if I can relax you through alcohol and a massage alone.” Balthus groaned as his hands finally left your body, “I can still feel the tension in your body!”

You slumped your shoulders, relieved that the assault was over. The pain still echoed through your body, making you wonder if the massage had any positive result at all. “At least you tried. Thank you.” you answered softly as you rolled your shoulders and neck, in search of a difference and it turned out that Balthus did manage to loosen your muscles considerably.

“Who said I was done?” Balthus chuckled and you could feel his strong arms wrap around your lower body, pulling you from your spot and into Balthus's arms. The scent of his cologne and alcohol entered your nostrils and you could feel his warm breath on your cheek. He nuzzled his face into your neck and took a whiff of your scent, his grip on you tightening slightly. His breath tickled in your sensitive neck and you squirmed slightly.

“I know of many other massage techniques.” Balthus whispered in a low voice before he softly nibbled on the shell of your ear.

You bit your lip, trying to withhold a moan. His breath felt tingly and his embrace was surprisingly soft and comfortable. There was no urge for you to break free from his hold, something that even surprised you. The idea of wrestling yourself away from him was enough to sting at your heart. Balthus's bodyheat spread through yours as if it had been ignited. Or perhaps it was the alcohol messing with your body? But you didn’t have that much of the wine to intoxicate you...!

“You’re willing?” there was a hint of surprise and relief in his voice. He pressed his lips to your neck, leaving a trail of kissing from your ear to your shoulders. Each spot he placed his lips on felt electrifying. You felt yourself weaken and succumb to his touch.

Were you going to resist his advances? Your body already had a clear answer to it. However, your mind still had enough clarity to truly consider it. If you were going to reject him, you’d probably be more stressed and there’s a chance that Balthus will get hit by a love-depression as harsh as Dimitri’s. Though, Balthus seemed to be in a better state of mind to endure it. It’s likely he won’t invite any enemy attacks and let enemies break through his defenses like Dimitri did.

“Or do you need more alcohol to consent?” he softly bit your ear, tugging ever so slightly but enough to run a small but powerful shock of surprise, heat and pleasure through your spine. You arched your back slightly, your body urging your mind more and more to just give in to Balthus's offerings.

The stress in your body was not going to decrease any time soon. It would likely end the moment your mission ended and you were welcomed back by Byleth and his army. Would you be able to handle that? Your body felt like a ticking time-bomb now, its seems pushed to the limits.

“I’ve had enough to consent” you murmured softly as you turned your face to look at him with a mischievous smile on your lips, “So go ahead.”

Balthus raised one of his eyebrows and smirked, his hands moving away from your hips and cupping your breasts. You took a deep breath, feeling another boost of excitement coursing through your body. His index finger and pinched your nipples, easily being able to find them despite the layer(s) of clothes covering them. You whined softly, suppressing a louder one deeper in your throat. Balthus pulled slightly at them. The strange mixture of pain and pleasure echoed between your legs. You felt yourself growing wetter and more sensitive, craving for his touch between your lower folds.

Balthus's mouth assaulted your neck and throat again. Leaving soft bites, placing kisses and giving the sensitive skin small strokes with his tongue. His hot breath felt like fireworks now. It made you crave for a kiss with him. One he seemed eager to share as well as he let go of your breasts and used one of his hands to grab your chin and turned your face to his, placing a warm and alcohol flavored kiss on your lips. A kiss that was slow and gentle, slowly growing more bold and wet as Balthus's tongue pushed its way into your mouth. The ridges of his tongue against yours felt breathtaking and a soft moan escaped your lips. Rubbing, circling and tasting yours. The friction moved your hand to the back of his head, feeling his soft hair between your fingers.

Balthus wanted to break the kiss and you held onto his lip with your teeth with a soft whine, begging him to continue the kiss. A soft moan escaped his lips and he heeded your request, his lips fully on yours again.

His hands removed pieces of armor from your body, throwing them aside in the grass. He then quickly discarded his armguards and removed his gloves. Breaking the kiss and placing his chin on your shoulder, slipping his hands beneath your shirt before you could complain. His large hands covered your bare breasts with ease. You took hold of your shirt and pulled the fabric over your head and dropped it next to you, to which Balthus responded with a pleased hum

His index fingers and thumbs had taken hold of your hardened nipples, pinching the bud between them.  
You cried out softly as you leaned back against him, rubbing your legs together to satisfy the aching and neglected wetness between them. His hard throbbing member had already grown, poking you in your back. Your cheeks flushed red, thinking of the size he’d probably have. It would be nothing like Dimitri’s, Felix’s, Sylvain’s or Seteth’s.

You reached behind you and wrapped your fingers around his member that poked through his pants. The girth of his member was surprising and exciting. Balthus softly growled approvingly as he softly bit your ear again while his hands rubbed against your chest in circular motion. Despite the angle, you managed to stroke him up and down, not sure where his cock started or ended.

As if he had grown tired of your limited movement as well, he let go of your breasts and slowly flipped you around. His control keeping you in his arms but you were able to see his flushed now.

“How are you so soft?”

His large free hand trailed from your abdomen to your breast, cupping and softly squeezing them before he placed his lips on your nipple. He rolled his warm tongue over the bud as if he tried to warm it up again, his tongue flicking it playfully as if Balthus tried to get as much moans out of you as he could through that alone. His hand let go of your breast and trailed down and slipping between your thighs. You feel his fingers press against your clit and you arched your back towards him.

“Ah, Balthus...” you encouraged breathlessly as your hand slipped to his cock again, wrestling itself into his pants and finally wrapping itself around the bare skin. It was wet and throbbing, hard and larger than you had experienced before. An immense urge to please him overcame you as you eagerly stroked him, getting a feel to just how impressive his length and girth was. He felt so hot and excited in your hand. He sounded so pleased and mesmerized in his moans and gasps. His hand between your legs started to rub against your clit.

His lips wrapped around your nipple, sucking it into his mouth and rolling his warm tongue over it. You responded by reaching further down his shaft and taking hold of his balls. The sensation had his body shudder and a low groan escape his lips. His teeth softly bit in your nipple and you softly cried. He increased the intensity of the bite and you felt your hips rubbing against his hand. It hadn’t occurred to you that you encouraged his torture with the way your hips rubbed against his in a circular motion.

How could it be? The bite was supposed to hurt but it hurt differently. In a new way. Best way. What should be pain was turned into a waves of throbbing lust. It made you so wet for him. You fondled his balls, softly and gently massaging the trembling man. His breathing came out in shudders, pleasure interrupting his airflow.

Balthus released your breasts with a plop, his hand pulling your pants down rather roughly. You spread your legs for him and you felt his hand rubbing at your slit. Covering itself in your wet juices before pushing one finger into you and pumping immediately. The sudden penetration didn’t hurt as you had been stretched so often in a short amount of time. His finger, rapid and impatient with its pumping, drained you of any remaining resistance to intimacy with Balthus. Your body tensing and trembling, feeling your sexual pressure and lust growing to bursting levels.

You pulled at Balthus's pants and a strange cooperation between you two managed to slide it off to his thighs. Low enough for his cock to get out. You pushed his arms away and pushed him on his back. Surprised and curious he watched you pump his cock in your hands, a proud smirk on his face as he leaned on his elbows. Oh, that grin was proof that he knew he was packed. 

You lowered yourself and took as much of him in your mouth as you could, stopping when you felt his cock hit the back of your mouth, almost triggering a coughing response. Balthus placed his hand on your cheek, stroking it softly and encouragingly as he looked at you with lovesick eyes. You sucked at him as you pulled your head upwards and away from his member, Balthus's hips bucking towards you as if his cock missed the warmth of your mouth already.

You took him into your mouth again, trying to push his cock deeper into your mouth to which Balthus softly moaned. The stroking of his thumb on your cheek interrupted slightly by a shudder of his body. He bit his lip, his eyes half-closed as there was a crooked grin on his flushed face. You sucked again, pressing your tongue against his shaft as you bobbed your head upwards again. Your lips wrapped around his head, sucking the sensitive area and tasting his salty precum.

Balthus's hand dug into the grass make-shift bed. His legs shifted beneath you. “You look real lovely now.”

Ah, how you wanted to please him. Sucking his length, stroking the cock’s head with your tongue and tasting his precum. Your hands pumped his shaft when you teased the tip of his cock, moving to his balls when you took as much of him in your mouth as you could. Encouraged by his moans, compliments and the way his body twitched and shuddered.

“Enough…!” he warned.

You releases his member from your lips. The large cock was wet with your saliva and his precum now. Large and thick. Mesmerizing and desired.

“Lie down.” you obeyed as you laid down on your back, spreading your legs. A whirlwind of thoughts threw your mind into disarray as you saw him position himself between your legs. Balthus grabbed hold of your legs and pushed them upwards and closer to your head, exposing your wet slit fully to him. Balthus stuck two fingers inside you, pumping slightly and ensuring that the penetration of something considerably larger wasn’t going to be (too) painful for you.

You just nodded fervently at him, “Do it…!”

He pushed the head of his cock between your lips with his hands, lowering his hips and pushing the rest of his length inside you. You moaned loudly and threw your head back, feeling him enter you felt and giving you the sweet release you wanted so long. His length, his girth stretching you ever so more. Your head spun, your body twitched, your breathing was loud and fast. It felt great. The thick cock deep inside you felt great. The shaft rubbed against your twitching insides until Balthus sheathed himself as far as he could.

“Tight.” Balthus panted as he stared at his cock and your pussy, his thumb pressing down on your clit. You arched your back. The pleasure he added was immense. He rubbed in a circular motion and you lost control, your body trembling and your moans loud.

“Not yet...” Balthus chuckled before he pulled out slightly. His cock rubbing against your insides, pulling and pushing, stretching and rubbing against your wet walls.

You bit your lip in the hopes that it would hold back a moan. And Balthus slammed in again, harshly and sudden as his thumb stroked your clit again. You cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. “You’re so-” you panted, unable to speak any more with your rubbed clit taking away your breath and voice.

Balthus didn’t let you finish, slamming his hips against your in fast rhythm. His hand keeping one of your legs above your head while you held your other. Your other free hand dug into dirt beside you as you did your best not to orgasm yet, savoring the feeling of his cock stroking your insides…

“A-ah, no…!”

Balthus pushed himself deeper than before, moving his hips in a circular motion and stirring himself around inside you. It was too much. His shaft ignited your walls. His thumb rubbing your clit in a circular motion. The tip of his cock rubbing against your most sensitive part. You cried out his name. Trembled and overcome with an orgasm he stirred you through with his cock, indifferent to your shuddering body. Nothing but moans and whimpers escaped your lips until the orgasm left you limp and dazed.

“Like that, huh?” Balthus let go of you legs and placed his elbows besides your head, placing his lips on yours in a soft kiss. One you had difficulty answering.

He pulled out again and pushed in. You shuddered and whimpered with each slap of his hips. His mouth left your lips and trailed down and took one of your nipples in his mouth. Sucking, flicking and biting the sensitive bud and overcoming you with that delicious pain again.

You pressed your lips together. Your throat had gone dry from the moaning. But you couldn’t stop. He still pumped inside you. His size still stretched and molded you, electrifying you and dizzying you. Wave after wave of pleasure took hold of you, paralyzing your body, making you unable to fight back the relentless thrusts of Balthus's hips.

Balthus's thrusts became more frantic and fast, harsher and desperate. Each thrust was feral, like a predator hunting its prey. Longing for release. A low groan escaped his lips before his final thrust pushed him to climax. He nuzzled his face into your neck as his hot seed spilled deep inside you. His hot breath coming out in shudders against your skin.

“Balthus…?” you murmured softly as you ran your fingers through his soft hair.

He had finally caught his breath again and rested on top of you.

“Let me … be inside you for a little longer...” he whispered softly.

“Of course...” and you wrapped your arms around him.


	10. Yuri - Nympho

“Hey, I think it’s time we get up…!” Balthus nudged you awake, slowly and softly as if you were a fragile doll. At first you were barely aware that Balthus was trying to wake you, considering the nudging and shaking part of your dream. However, Balthus persistance broke your mind out of its slumbering state.

Consciousness slowly crept back into your mind, pushing the sleep and dreams out. You slowly opened one eye to see that the cloudless sky was already colouring red with the rising sun. How did you manage to sleep this deep even though you were sleeping in the open with only Balthus and yourself as protection vs any intruders? And damn, the sun wasn’t even up yet and Balthus already wanted to head out?! You shut your eye and groaned. Just a few more minutes and you’d be ready to go. It was so comfortable right now. And that dream… You wanted more of it.

“(Y/N)?” Balthus chuckled and gave you felt him place a kiss to your forehead, “Sleep in for a bit then. I’ll clean up the camp.”

You were grateful for that. Until you noticed that the comfortable warmth you’ve been sleeping against was Balthus all along. The spot was now empty and cold and you could feel the cold and uncomfortable wind in your face now. You opened both your eyes again to orientate yourself and got a good view of Balthus his bare upper body as he stretched and bend it with his morning exercises.

“I’ll get up...” you mumble, trying to sound more energetic but it was probably barely audible. The fatigue and your stiff body kept your energy lows at the ground.

“You sure?” Balthus turned around with a small grin as you sat up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes, “I’m okay with cleaning up if you need some extra sleep!” 

Could you really just sleep in while he did all the work? Ugh… _no_ … you couldn’t… At least not comfortably when he was going around the camp doing all the work. And when he wasn’t being your warm cushion...

“You’re not sleeping next to me so it’s less comfortable.” you mumble as you stretched your upper body in attempt to draw the stiffness and sleep out of your muscles. The stretch did feel good but not energizing. “Besides, look at you working so hard in the morning already. I got to pick up the pace.”

“Aw, you’re making me blush.” Balthus fell down to his knees and gave you a kiss on the forehead, “Yuri’s waiting for us at the fort. We can be there before noon if we hurry up!”.

You were slow in the morning. Yawning and internally cursing as you went about doing your tasks. The muscles in your body ached because your bed was far from comfortable (it was acceptable at best). The cold hard ground probably permanently molded your body. This was hopefully going to be the only night you’d sleep on the cold dirt ground. Unless the imperials weren’t affected by your curse/wish at all. Then you’d probably spend more nights on cold dirt. In a cell. Somewhere deep beneath the imperial palace.

Balthus had already cleaned up the campfire and was doing his best to remove as many traces of it as possible. It didn’t seem like he was tired at all. No, it was the more the opposite as if he had been awake for at least an hour. The way he swiftly moved and almost hopped around had an energizing affect on you but also filled you with guilt. Balthus worked way faster than you did, doing more than you. It felt unfair from you towards him. 

“You’re very energetic.” you tried to sound cheerful and energetic but you already felt the morning dragging your mood down.

“And you aren’t!” Balthus laughed out loud.

It didn’t matter how hard you try, none of your usual morning tricks was sufficient to wake you up to the degree Balthus was awake. 

Balthus didn’t seem bothered by your slowness in the morning, though. He thought it was cute instead, interrupting his tasks with a lovestruck smile on his face just to watch you groggily do yours. You had to look at him, wave or call his name to snap him out of it. 

The camp had eventually been properly cleaned up and you two could finally be on your way again. Balthus did end up doing more than you did but he reassured you that he didn’t mind. It truly seemed like he didn’t mind but it didn’t take away your guilt. Perhaps you could make it up to him later.

“My bag feels lighter...” you mumbled after a the first few steps of your resumed journey, pulling at the straps and pulling the bag slightly higher on your back. There’s no way Balthus massage could’ve done that to your muscles. And there was no way either that you had gotten so strong from carrying the thing all day yesterday that it was a breeze for you to carry it now.

“...” Balthus didn’t respond to your remark, but that expression on his face… That _guilty expression_!

“Balthus! I told you to stop helping me!”

You two finally reached your destination around noon with you carrying all of your luggage on your own. Something that took a bit of effort as you had two bickered whether you could carry your own luggage or not. It wasn’t as if Balthus thought you were weak, it just came down to him wanting to be a gentleman to a lady. And you had to tell him that he really shouldn’t carry more stuff because he might risk an injury that way.

The fort you arrived at was old and severely damaged. The majority of the outer walls were still standing, though it wasn’t too likely that they’d last much longer. You had seen the trebuchets the imperials used in past battles and seeing the damaged walls made you feel anxious. The paths to the fort were fortified with wooden barriers and spikes. You also spotted freshly dug holes, likely with traps in them and to be hidden later.

The men maintaining the fort likely worked for or with Yuri. They recognized Balthus and greeted him which he responded to with a wave of his arm. You also caught the eye of a few of them, getting whistled at and meowed at. You tried to ignore them and unconsciously walked closer to Balthus. He was quick to notice your discomfort and protectively wrapped an arm around you as he guided you to your meeting point with Yuri.

The courtyard was in a better shape. There were stocks of weaponry and warhorses were eating their hay and drinking their water. Many fighters were sparring with each other or sharpening their blades. It was strange to see them so relaxed.

“Yuri should be waiting for you in there.” Balthus pointed to a tall watchtower that cast a shadow over you two, “So I’ll be leaving you here then.” He let go of you and reassuringly patted you on the shoulder.

You turned to Balthus who gave you sad smile. “Hey, I’ll be back.” you tried to sound confident and comforting, putting on your best smile. Seeing Balthus with an expression other than cheerful or excited stung.

“You sound more confident than you were yesterday.” Balthus chuckled, evidently unimpressed with your act, “Is this your way of relaxing my nerves?”.

“I think so.” you tried to give him another reassuring smile but already felt that your expression could not lie as easily anymore as your words could. 

Balthus sighed and shook his head with the same weak smile on his lips. “(Y/N), don’t push yourself too hard, okay?” he lifted your chin with his thumb and index finger and planted a soft kiss on your lips, “I mean it. And I’ll come running to save you if you’re in trouble. No imperial can stop me.”

“I know you’ll save me. You’re the _grappler king_ after all.” you finally managed to flash a real smile. Shy and small but enough to comfort Balthus.

“Now hurry along -Yuri’s waiting!” he grinned as he opened the door to the watchtower and pushed your inside with ease. The large wooden doors closed behind you with a loud and echoing slam, instantly blocking out the noises from the courtyard. The tower was cool and tall, with stone stairs circling their way upwards. You hoisted your backpack further up your shoulders and set the first step…

… and you wished you left your backpack downstairs when you reached the top. Dropping the heavy monster on the wooden floor as soon as you got off the stairs. The loud bang echoed through the small area at the top of the stairs. A bit too loud.

A wooden door swung open with a loud creak and another bang. Yuri stood there with wide open eyes, as if he had been startled. Which was likely the case with your backpack hitting the wooden floor harder than you expected it would.

You stared at him with wide eyes. Guilt creeping onto you for startling him.

“(Y/N)!” Yuri shouted in surprise and delight and he immediately took a few steps towards you, “How lovely to finally see you again. Too bad about the circumstances, though.” The trickster had grown as well. Ditching the inverted coloured academy uniforms and dressing himself in clothes more befitting of a trickster instead. Not only has his hair grown longer, he had grown taller as well. He tilted his head slightly downwards to look at you with his lavender coloured eyes. And those eyes, clear and wide as always, examining and absorbing every visual detail of you like he had done years ago.

“Yuri, it’s been a long while!”

“Five years!”

“Yes!”

You were never that close with Yuri. Every conversation you had with him often felt like a dissection. It seemed as if he got a strange kind of pleasure out of getting as much information out of you as possible. And the discomforting part of it was that he was almost always spot on. In fact, he figured out you had a crush on Felix rather early on. And used it against you to get one of those limited deluxe sandwiches from the cafeteria. (Claiming that Felix would think that it would be poor diet for someone training to become a sword master. And you spotted Felix eating such a sandwich himself five minutes later)

“Well, I’m happy you’ve grown more _comfortable_ with yourself now.” Yuri smiled, though, whether it was genuine was hard to tell. The corners of his lips were pulled slightly too wide and the squint of his eyes felt a bit too uncanny. Also, what did he mean with those words?

“Uh, yeah.” Better to not inquire too much. Just play along. Don’t give him any information he can mess with.

“I just _can’t_ imagine a girl uncomfortable with herself being able to wrap this amount of people around her finger.” 

Yuri was swift with his movement, placing a kiss on your hand before you had even processed what he was doing. Lifting his head and straightening his back just enough for him to have his face only a few inches away from yours, “I’m all yours as well. So do with me as you, please.”.

You were caught of guard by Yuri’s straightforwardness. Even Sylvain wasn’t like that. You took a deep breath, finally settling on a response: “So you’re the submissive type?” 

“I’m any type you’d want me to be.” Yuri chuckled with his familiar and mischievous smile. The spinning cogs in his mind were probably coming up with some kind of plan to manipulate you again. That much was evident with the glint in his eyes.

“We hardly have the time for _that_.” you crossed your arms and took a step away from him, “Weren’t the imperials going to arrive shortly after noon?”.

“You’re absolutely correct.” Yuri said as he finally straightened his back and turned his head to the open gap in the walls through which archers usually shoot their arrows, “They’re here already.”.

You turned your head and saw black dots on the horizon, moving closer and closer to the fort. It seemed like the Empire did not spare any manpower to take this fort and to take you back. The amount of men marching towards the fort was amazing and frightening. It became doubtful whether Batlhus, Yuri and their companions would even survive the attack.

“Don’t worry. We’ll be fine.” Yuri said as he slipped his arm around your shoulder and nudged you towards the room he just emerged from you. You allowed yourself to be pushed, offering no resistance, while you kept an eye on the approaching enemy forces. It wasn’t like Yuri to throw himself into this kind of danger and not have an escape plan. You just needed to have a little bit of faith in him.

He closed the door behind you, pushing a bar in front of it. The room itself was small, with a desk and birdcages. It was likely that messenger birds were send out from the room you were at. All the birds had left, however. The small desk itself was covered with a disarray of blank papers. There was an ink bottle on the floor next to it, with the spilled ink forming a large and dry splat on the wood.

“It’s time to get ready, sweet damsel.” Yuri said as he rubbed his hands together with a gleeful look on his face, “So please put your hands and feet together so I can tie them up.”

“T-tie them up?”

“Well, yeah. You have to be bound if you want to come across as our poor hostage.” Yuri explained with a little bit too much cheer in his voice. He grabbed a rope from the desk, pulling at it to make sure it wouldn’t snap in an instant, “Trust me.”. The tone of his voice was a juxtaposition to what he said.

“I never do.” you bluntly responded and puffed your chest with your hands on your hips.

“Oh, you hurt me, (Y/N).” Yuri said as he took a step closer to you. Nothing in his voice indicated that he was actually hurt. The higher pitch made it sound as if he enjoyed hearing it. “You know I hold you dear, don’t you? You even successfully submitted Seteth to you so I’m no exception.” another step closer and he reached for your hand. The smile on his lips seemed sweeter and more genuine but his eyes seemed impatient. A familiar and certain kind of excitement flared up in his eyes, the same kind you saw in the other men you’ve met up with since you’re desertion of the imperial army.

“Fine.”

Yuri had you bound in no time and you sat down on the wooden floor with your arms tied behind your back. Nothing could really suppress the disgruntled look on your face no matter how much you wanted to come across as serious and focused. You understood why you were bound but it didn’t make it any more fun. The ropes weren’t tied tightly or anything, the flow of your blood circulated just fine where the ropes were. However, to voluntary restrict your movement while there was raging battle going on was just frustrating.

Yuri picked you up and placed you on a desk, “You may be my hostage but I won’t have you sit on the cold and dirty floor.”. He took a few steps back and put his index finger to his chin, slowly tapping it as he seemed to sink away in his thoughts. “You seem quite well fed and uninjured for a hostage.” Yuri muttered, each word coming out slower than the last, “Surely you must’ve been neglected in some way as you are our hostage and our enemy.”.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to hurt me…!” you hissed as you instinctively pulled at the ropes.

“No, no. Of course not!” Yuri quickly reassured as he raised his hands and shook his head, “As I said: I hold you dear. Very dear. And I do not hurt the people I love.”. He stepped closer, placing his hands on the desk on either side of you, moving his face only a few inches away from you. The closer his face got to yours, the further your leaned back until you eventually lost balance and fell backwards on your back. You tried to raise your legs and knees to function as a wall between you two but Yuri had already pushed them down by putting his foot on the rope tying your feet together.

“Hubert is one of the thirsty men out there...” Yuri nodded towards the direction the enemy army was coming from, “He’ll definitely notice that you’re unharmed. And he’ll be asking questions then. Not out loud, oh no, he never does it out loud. No, we need to make it seem as if you have been harmed… But in reality you had a great time. And they won’t find out.”

One of his hands tugged at your shirt, pulling it free from your belt and lifting it upwards. “You mean… sexual assault?” feeling goosebumps spreading over your exposed skin. Was it due to the cold air coming into contact with your exposed upper body or was it the excitement?

“No, no. Not assault! Just imagine I’m Felix if that helps.” that mischievous smirk was on Yuri’s face again with those wild sparks in his eyes. He did not even try to hide his intention anymore. His hand slid over your freshly exposed skin, the cool leather texture of his gloves rubbing against it. Your squirming ended with a sudden gasp when Yuri took hold of one of your breasts, “My dear. I’ll be careful. I promise. But we have to do this if we want to convince the Empire’s stick in the mud named Hubert.”. 

“F-fair point...” you huffed, feeling your cheeks flare red, “D-don’t go too far.”

“I won’t.” Yuri placed a soft kiss on your lips, “I hold you dear after all.”

“I… I mean...” you stammered as Yuri pulled your shirt to your chin, exposing your upper body to him, “You have to survive this attack as well.”.

“Mhm.” Yuri didn’t even look at you and barely acknowledged you anymore, his thumb flicking the nipple that was hardened by cold air. The leather texture of his glove was new and strangely exciting. 

“Yuri...” you softly groaned, “A-are you listening?”

“Mhm. Of course. I have to escape.” Yuri repeated with an absent mind, like a child begrudgingly repeating after his scolding mother. His hands pushed your breasts together as his thumbs flicked at your nipples. He seemed almost hypnotized by them as he squeezed and molded them. Alternating his force between gentle and rough.

You felt excitement grow inside of you. Starting in your chest and spreading out to your crotch. You wanted to close your legs, feeling like you had to hide it, but you were unable to with Yuri forcing them open with his foot holding your feet down. 

Being tied like this. Unable to resist. He had you exactly where he wanted you to be with a simple excuse and you fell for it. Or willingly fell for it. It was hard to tell anymore. You’ve grown used to the wanting men now. Neglect or rejection wasn’t something you wanted to test anymore after seeing Dimitri in his roughed up and self-destructive state. You did this. This dumb… prank… was your fault… To a certain degree. So you better take care of it. You’re the only who can.

“Can’t be convincing if you aren’t wet.” Yuri explained with the same tone you’d explain something to a toddler. His hand gripped your belt and your pants, bringing it down in a forceful and single pull without even bothering to untie anything. The way the fabric was pulled along your legs left you with a painful and burning sensation. Why did he have to be so rough? “Oh, but we’re already halfway there.” Yuri murmured as he pressed one of his gloved hands against your slit, rubbing it up and down. You had already gotten wet, unsure when you started and even why you were already. It was audible how his fingers stirred and pushed the juices around. You could feel how smoothly his fingers stroked you between your lower lips. 

“Are you into this or were you thinking of Felix?” Yuri grabbed your legs and pushed them upwards and apart, exposing your nether regions fully to him, “Or were you expecting and hoping that we’d get naughty on the battlefield? Whatever you did: it worked. Good job.”. He pushed his index finger inside of you. 

Your breath shuddered and you bit back a moan, jerking your head slightly backwards. Yuri pushed his finger into you until his knuckle. The rate at which he penetrated you was agonizingly and tantalizingly slow, making you bite your lip in frustration. He moved his finger in a circular motion as if he wanted to touch your insides as thoroughly as possible before pulling out. His gloved fingertip rubbing your warm and wet inner walls as pulled out. “Look at you.” Yuri smiled as he lowered his head closer to your crotch, “I’ll make you feel even better.”.

His tongue rubbed over your lower lips before he forced it between them. Tasting every bit of you with generous and long laps of his tongue. You couldn’t help but moan out loud. The bumpy texture of his tongue electrified you in all the right ways, pushing itself against every inch of exposed skin. Every movement you wanted him to make, he did. Every area you wanted him to meet, he met. 

Your breathing came out in short but heavy and audible pants. The sounds of battle and yelling of allies grew louder and louder. The tower shook and you were at the top, losing your mind to Yuri. Your legs shuddered and you opened them wider for him, feeling better the less you tried resist or hide your lust. 

The tip of Yuri’s tongue pushing against your clit, flicking it before he dipped it lower and licking its way upwards. Repeating it before he finally pressed his lips to your clit and sucked softly. You whimpered, pressing your lips together to contain your moan.

“Sweetie, I think it’s time for you to make me feel good...” Yuri raised himself and fumbled with his pants until his cock slid out. He walked around the table to where your head is and you opened your mouth for him. Yuri eagerly thrusted his cock in your mouth, deeper than you expected him would and you kicked your legs in protest. “Shush...” Yuri whispered as he grabbed hold of your breasts and squeezed them, “Blow me good now.”.

He drew his hips back and you did your best to please him, sucking his shaft and his head and tasting his precum. Rolling your tongue over the head and circling it around. Yuri shuddered. A pleased hum escaped his lips and the fondling of your breasts paused until he pushed his cock deeper into your throat again. A bit too deep.

“It’s called deepthroat. Learn to control that coughing reflex.” Yuri explained as he halted from pushing in, lying in wait for you to get used to having his length so deep in your throat. His hands roamed your upper body until one of them found its way to your clit and rubbed the sensitive bud there. Your body responded to it with an immediate shudder and an immediate need to cough because of his cock jammed so deep into your mouth.

“Getting better at it, huh? Don’t forget to suck and lick now. Otherwise it feels like I’m trying to facefuck a corpse.” Yuri pulled out and his hands slid back to your breasts, squeezing the flesh and pushing it together. You sucked at his length, feeling grateful for him finally pulling out and allowing you to recover. However, he pushed in again after a mere second of pulling out. You tensed up, worried and reluctant to take him in again. Why did he have to go so deep? Couldn’t he be satisfied with a regular blowjob. The only way you could fight back was biting and that seemed… extreme? Perhaps, if you held on a little longer, you’ll get the hang of it.

“Relax, dearest.” Yuri pulled out again and pushed in, “You’re doing great.”

You tried to relax your tensed muscles. Your shoulders and legs relaxed and you found it easier to take him in. The coughing reflex also decreased in intensity as you started to grow used to his length so deep down your through. You were finally able to focus more on sucking and licking his length. Tasting his salty precum, swallowing it down your throat whenever he pulled out.

Yuri had stopped talking as well, his hands still fondling at your breasts, flicking the nipples and pinching them as he rocked his hips back and forth. Moans and gasps escaped his lips, soft but audible. His breath came out in shudders and he eventually pulled out of your mouth. Panting loudly as he leaned his hands on the table, each on either side of your head. Bending down slightly and staring in your eyes with his wild lavender ones.

“Dearest. How are you so quick to pick this up?” he muttered as a grin appeared on his face, “Or perhaps you have a hidden talent for all these lewd tricks.”

“N-no way!”

Yuri walked around the table and rested between your legs again, pulling his glove of his hand and touching your lower lips with his bare hands. His fingers digging into your hole immediately, making you jolt and gasp. “I usually find humbleness a cute trait.” Yuri whispered as he pumped, “Howveer, it’s hardly befitting of a nympho like you.” 

“N-nympho?!”

“Don’t worry. I still love you.” Yuri whispered as he lowered himself again and pressed his tongue against your lower lips. You squirmed and panted. Moans escaping your lips in the same rhythm his tongue rolled between your lower and wet lips. His saliva and your juices blended entirely as his finger stirred and thrusted inside you without delay. Your legs shuddered, unable to reply to his last words and his so called reassurance of his love.

“Any lonely guy at war loves a nympho.” he said as he pulled his fingers out. You raised your head to respond but already felt your words drowned out by your moan when you felt his tongue push between your lower folds and inside you. His tongue rolled against your inner walls, pushing deep and squirming against your insides. You turned your head, biting your bottom lip in the hopes that the insane pleasure would be drowned out by the pain you inflicted yourself.

“Y-yuri…!” you moaned, doing your best to utter even something to him despite your mind drowning more and more in pleasure and lust, “S-sonofa-”

“Sh!”

One of his fingers poked inside you again. Somewhere different. You tried to close your legs but Yuri’s shoulder and other arm held them open. It didn’t seem like your protest bothered Yuri at all. His index finger, covered by your juices, probed your anus. Pushing slowly through the muscles. You could feel how your own wetness allowed him to slip in easier than you expected him to.

“N-no!”

“But look how easy it is.” Yuri chuckled as he pushed further in. 

You arched your back. The sensation of being filled up anally was different yet familiar. As if being filled vaginally but… 

“So tight.” Yuri hummed as he arched his finger slightly.

“S-stop that!”

“But look at you.” Yuri chuckled as he pulled out and pushed in again, making you squirm and gasp, “You’re great at this as well.”

You panted as you laid on the table, your wetness and lust hadn’t lost their grip on your mind despite Yuri’s detour. It was frustrating. You did not want to admit to enjoying Yuri’s experiments and teasing. The more emberrassing things he knew of you, the more he could use it against you. It’s how it always had been.

“I’ll save this one for next time.” Yuri pulled his finger out and raised himself back to his feet, “You still have this other cocksleeve. And boy is it eager. You’re spilling juices all over the desk here.”. He grabbed the rope that was tying your feet together and raised it above his shoulders, grabbing his cock and probing your entrance, “Maybe we can have little threesome with Balthus, then.”. He thrusted himself into you, snapping his hips against yours in an instant with a low groan. 

His sudden penetration surprised you. The stretch was sudden and slightly painful. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt air forced out of your lungs as you groaned. Yuri didn’t allow you much time to recover as he started thrusting immediately at a fast pace. Your body soon growing used to his size, wrapping itself around his length and feeling electrified with each deep thrust. 

“Oh damsel, I cannot properly have you climax...” Yuri panted as his hands grabbed hold of your legs, his grip feeling tight. The pace at which he thrusted into you picked up, “Because I have to climax first for the grand finale of our torture...”

He came with a low groan. His hot seed spilled inside you, covering your inner walls as you felt your body shudder and shake with the orgasm it wouldn’t receive.

Yuri still had a tight hold of you legs as he remained inside you, his face slightly flushed and sweat on his forehead. Strands of his hair stuck together due to sweat and looked past them down at you with a crooked smile on his face. “Three… Two… One...”

The door swung open and you turned your head.

Dorothea and Ferdinand stood there. Their weapons at the ready but froze immediately upon seeing you two. Yuri was still fully sheathed inside you. Yuri chuckled as pulled out of you and placed his hand over his crotch, raising his other hand towards Dorothea and Ferdinand, “Long time no see.”. He kept your legs raised, exposing you to your former classmates. You could feel how his cum spilled out of you and dripped down.

“Y-you monster!” Dorothea cried out as she raised her hands. Sparks of a powerful spell were flying around her fingers as she chanted a more powerful spells you ever heard her use before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a short chapter.  
> Endresult: 5143 words.


	11. Their most dearly beloved

The cries of the battle echoed their way upwards through the stone watch tower. Yuri’s men and Balthus were doing their best to fight the imperial forces that infiltrated the weakened fort. Conveniently allowing Dorothea and Ferdinand through and into the watch tower to have them witness your dire situation as a hostage. A situation that was merely a theatrical play to Yuri. And you were his dubiously consenting main lead.

Dorothea and Ferdinand fell for it. Interpreting the situation the way Yuri wanted them to interpret it.  
Their expressions transitioning from fear to horror and then utter anger was relieving and upsetting to see. The plan worked likely because you were the ‘victim’.

You. Their most dearly beloved.

It was hard to not feel any regret over doing this to them even though the manipulation was justifiable to some degree and even though they were the _damn dogs_ of the imperial army. You knew them prior to the war. Prior to the split in political ideologies. The bonds you shared with Dorothea and Ferdinand weren’t founded in political beliefs. They were founded in the classes you spend together, the mock battles you participated in and the detentions you suffered through together. It was hard to reduce them to mere tools and playthings to achieve your goal. They have been so much more to you in the past.

The spell Dorothea readied in her hand glew dangerously in her palm. Sparks bounched against her fingers and dark aura eminated from the bundle of magic, causing hairs to rise in the concentrated magic tension surrounding her. 

She cast her spell at Yuri with little to no warning, swinging her arm and seemingly hurling the ball of dark magic at him. Yuri managed to dodge it at the last millisecond. The magic scorched his hair slightly before it crashed into the stone wall of the tower, erupting in loud sparks and zaps. 

“Heh.” Yuri’s chuckle sounded forced and he did try to hide his fear with his usual cocky smirk. He raised his hand as if he was surrendering and he took a few steps back. The sound of his boots echoed on the wooden floor, the creaking of the old wood audible of the fading sparks of Dorothea’s spell.  
“Wouldn’t you do the same, Dorothea?” Yuri’s tone was teasing in an attempt to feign confidence. It couldn’t be real confidence, right? He was cornered at the top of the tower with Ferdinand and Dorothea blocking his only exit. “How about you, Ferdinand? I know you only care for the most noble of nobles but even you cannot deny the quality of this slut.”

“How dare you speak of her like that!” Dorothea hissed venomously as she readied a different spell in her fist. This spell charged up considerably faster. The way she looked now was like a lioness who was about to pounce on her prey. You’ve never seen her like this before. It was frightening. “I would never hurt her!”

Ferdinand’s eyes darted between you and Yuri, his expression softening. He eventually lowered his axe and ran towards you, cutting the ropes bounding you loose. His hands were shaking as he did and you weren’t sure if you actually felt his heartbeat as he held you to cut the ropes. Ferdinand took his dark cloak from his shoulders and wrapped it around your body, making sure to cover you as much as possible. He lifted you up in his arms and carried you towards the door exiting the room, turning around and exchanging nods with Dorothea. “I have no doubt you’ll be able to convey how much I hate him through your spells.”

Yuri tapped his boot on the wooden floor as if he wanted to draw attention, which he immediately received as Ferdinand, Dorothea and you turned your head to him. He still had his hands raised in the air but his chest was puffed forward a bit and he tilted his head with a goofy smile on his face. “What? I expected more rage out of you, Ferdinand.”. Was he being aloof now?

“You’re hardly worth my time.” Ferdinand took a few steps backwards and walked out of the room with you in his arms, “But you’ll wish Dorothea kills you here. If I see you alive one more time after this...”

“Really?” Yuri interupted with his smirk growing even wider and his shoulders slanting in relaxation, “Then I’ll have to make sure we’ll meet again.”.

He made a jump in the air and stomped his boots on the wooden floor. The floor gave way, breaking at his feet and Yuri disappeared in an instant. Dorothea and Ferdinand stood there stunned before Dorothea rushed to the hole in the ground. “He escaped!” Dorothea shouted.

Ferdinand ran half a flight of stairs downwards with you in his arms and turned his head to see the rope dangling downwards from the hole in the room above you. You watched over the railing of the stairs and saw Yuri dashing out of the watch tower, shouting something to his men. 

“DAMN IT!” Dorothea joined Ferdinand on the stairs, “Let’s just get out of here! (Y/N)’s safety is our priority now!”

Ferdinand carried you all the way down the tower. Your heavy backpack laid abandoned at the top. Dorothea walked in front of him with a spell at the ready in case of an ambush. 

The battle was over by the time you exited the watchtower to the courtyard. Wounded and confused imperial soldiers stared in the distance where small dots of Yuri’s forces were making their way towards the horizon. The walls of the fort had been destroyed. All other fortifications had met the same fate as well. The courtyard was covered in debris of the torn down walls. There were small fires and splatters of blood. Discarded and broken weapons laid spread on the cobblestones.

“It’s over?” Ferdinand asked hesitantly as he scanned the area. 

“They probably didn’t expect we’d send this many forces.” Dorothea disbanded her readied spell as she scanned the area, “Serves them right.”

Ferdinand turned his head to you with worry on his face, desperately seeking eye contact with you. You had opted to stare at the destroyed cobblestones beneath Dorothea’s feet. If you stared Ferdinand in the eye, then he might see through your entire play. Or perhaps not. You didn’t want to test it.

It did not matter how much and diligently you prepared yourself for this missionmentally. Executing it and keeping up this facade had you shudder in a mixture of excitement and fear. 

“You must be in shock.” Dorothea murmured as she approached you and softly placed a hand on your shoulder, “Don’t worry. It’s all over.”.

Ferdinand bend down through his knees and let you out of his arms. You stood on your own feet, still shaking and holding on tightly to his cloak. Your shirt slid down, covering your upper body. However, your pants lowered further. Dorothea gasped, grabbed your pants and quickly pulled them up your legs and around your waist.

“Let’s check for survivors on our side and the enemy’s” Ferdinand turned his attention to his forces, awaiting Dorothea’s approval before he addressed their forces.

“Y-yeah.” Dorothea stammered without looking at Ferdinand, her large green eyes were completely focused on you, “Do you mind if I watch after (Y/N)?”

“No, it’s fine. Go ahead. No, I mean… Please do.” Ferdinand’s voice died off as he turned his head slightly and cast you a glance from the corner of his eyes, “(Y/N)’s wellbeing is what matters the most now.”

Dorothea called members of her batallion to her location. The healers managed to heal the burning marks left by the rope but mentioned they found no other physical harm to your body. Dorothea merely replied to the comment with a nod and a disgusted expression on her face. The battallion made a slight and silent bow before tending to the wounds of the imperial soldiers. Members of Ferdinand’s batallion soon assumed position around you and Dorothea, likely to guard you two.

“It’s good to see you again.” Dorothea muttered softly and slowly, as if she was picking her words very carefully, “It’s over now. You’re with me. And Ferdinand. We’ll keep you safe. I promise.”. Her voice started to lose breath, each word seemed to cost her more and more effort to speak. She gasped for air and turned her face downwards towards the cobblestones, the grip she had on your hand tightened more and more. “If I only I was there on the battlefield where you went missing. I could’ve protected you...”

You placed your hand over hers, unsure of what you had to say. The effects of Yuri’s deceit felt cruel. You’ve never witnessed Dorothea and Ferdinand this distraught. Tears were welling up in Dorothea’s eyes and voice started to shake with intense emotion. Her shoulder shuddered and her breathing quickened. 

“Thank you.” you whispered to her.

“O-of course. Anything for you.”

Ferdinand and Dorothea barely exchanged a word with you during your journey towards Enbarr. It wasn’t as if they did not want to. No, it was more as if they couldn’t find the words to speak. Their worry and care for you was evident with the way they watched each and every movement of yours. Making sure you didn’t fall over any irregularity in dirt paths you followed to the capital of the Empire.  
The journey came to a temporal halt at the still abandoned Remire Village. It still had not recovered after the incident five years ago. The houses were still in ruins with its wooden structures partially blackened by the charcoal. The imperials build tents in the towns square and grabbed still functionable furniture from the destroyed houses to make their stay more comfortable.

You were sitting in a tent on a mattrass with Dorothea at your side. She was making the rest of the bed and shooing off any bugs or other unwanted guests in your tent. Carefully laying down her bed and bedsheets. It was obvious she was nervous with the way she avoided your gaze and softly hummed to herself. She also relocated her bag an unnecessary amount of times.

“I’ll get you some food now.” she said as kneeled down on her finished bed and finally dared to look at you, “My batallion is baking some bread. Ferdinand’s batallion found some berries and edible mushrooms. Some other soldiers have caught a wild boar. So there’s plenty of choice...”. She gave you a warm smile.

Your stomach growled in response.

“I can also pick the foods you like.” Dorothea moved towards the exit of the tent, “I still remember the foods you were picky about and which you liked.”. 

You responded with a slight nod and Dorothea exited the tent, leaving you alone.

You breathed out heavily and leaned backwards, allowing yourself to fall on your back on your bed. It was softer than what you slept on the night before with Balthus but it still felt uncomfortable. The thing that made your rest impossible was discomfort. A high amount of it. Stress was coursing through your nerves and veins. Your heart was pounding in your chest and your mouth felt dry. Because… you know...

This is it. You were on your own now. Only you can end the war with as little bloodshed as possible. You had to do this. Not just for yourself and not just for the Blue Lions, the Golden Deer and the Black Eagles but also for everyone else in Fòdlan. And you’d go down in the history book as the succubus of peace.

But if you managed to keep this deceit up…

If you managed to drag everyone into this facade...

A gloved hand suddenly pulled at the flaps of the tent, pulling it aside in a single tuck. 

“H-hubert…!”

You instinctively tried to kick yourself away from him.

If anyone would be able to see through the deceit than it would be the cold-blooded man crouching in front of your tent. Watching you with his inquisitive eyes. 

He had grown a well. His hair trimmed shorted and pushed backwards with a few locks covering one of his eyes. He had traded his academy outfit for an almost entirely black uniform befitting of a war general along with high black boots. Only a few belts and his cape showed were red and his gloves were entirely white.

“(Y/N).” his voice cold and distant as always, as if he was adressing an object rather than a person, “How nice to have you back.”. His tone did not indicate any cheer nor did it indicate anger. It was extremely hard to read his mood with just his expression and words alone. It seemed like a mixture between distrust and sadness. Hubert still had that same sharpness and edge in his eyes, watching you like an eagle. It did not seem like the curse affected him that deeply.

You nodded. Your body shuddering in what you suspected to be fear. It was uncanny how hard it was to read Hubert’s expression. How impossible it was to read even the simplest of thoughts. Likely a skill he picked up for his duties as Edelgard’s vassal and head of the considerably notorious vonVestra family.

“Edelgard was besides herself when she learnt you had disappeared from our ranks.” Hubert turned his head to inspect the area around him, “Mind if I join you in the tent? It is a pain to have a conversation with you while I’m squatting like this.”

“I-I’m not sure if I-”

“- _this is urgent_.”

You nodded. Begrudgingly. 

It was hard to rebel against anything he said when he used that tone. Hubert had used that tone to you many times before during your academy years at Garreg Mach. Generously using it every time your grades faltered. Urging you that you had to do better or else he’d find manners through which you could achieve results he deemed satisfactory for Edelgard. His attitude and treatment was one of the reasons you left the Black Eagles. Feeling a huge weight lifted off your shoulders the moment you entered the classroom that belonged to the Blue Lions.

Hubert entered the tent and sat down on Dorothea’s bed, swiftly and quietly. He kept some distance between you two, nodding at you with a cautious look on his face. “I know I strike fear in you and I’m probably the last one you want to see after such a traumatic experience. Consider me impressed with your willingness to speak to me.” he smirked but that did not make you feel any better. On the contrary.

“It’s urgent, right?”

“Right. I was wondering why you _deserted_ our forces in the first place.”

“I didn’t desert.”

Did that sound convincing? Confident? Did he notice your breath stopping for a second. Did he see your body breeze, your eyes widen and feel how your heart skipped a beat in its fast rhythm when he asked that question! Maybe he asked that specific question to test you? You’ve been on the unfortunate end of Hubert’s inquisitive ‘conversations’ a few times before. He had the habit of baiting people to get information.

“ _No?_ ” Hubert licked his lips and squinted his eyes, “One of our prisoners said he saw you shake hands with Byleth on the battlefield. I can’t be sure if he’s telling the truth because he’s our enemy. Though, I never considered _Ashe_ to have a strong enough will to resist me.”

Your breath halted again. Did Hubert force information out of Ashe?

“I met with Byleth...” your voice was shaky as your mind worked in overdrive, trying to come up with a lie, “… on the battlefield. We … we made a deal… I wanted to save as many of our men as possible in exchange for my life.”. 

“You _sacrificed_ yourself?”

“I-I don’t know why I held that much value… but it saved a lot of my comrades.” you weren’t even sure how many comrades of your batallion survived the battle where you crossed over to Byleth’s side. The details were hazy and everything that happened around you was a blur. Your fatigued and wounded state made sure your mind wouldn’t absorb much information anymore. “At least… I hope so.” you added, making your doubt more apparent in your soft and shaky voice.

“Yes, indeed.” Hubert nodded, “A lot of our comrades survived that battle. _Thanks to you_.”

You bit your bottom-lip. Unreadable. Hubert still gave you little no nothing of the inner workings of his mind. It already felt as if he was holding a knife at your throat with his stare alone. The man in front of you could completely destroy you if your act fell apart in the slightest. “I’m sorry...”

The words slipped out before you realized it. Maybe it was an automatic reaction you fell back on. Having taught yourself that submitting to Hubert’s intimidation was the easiest way out the frightening conversations you had with him. 

“All is forgiven.” Hubert sighed and relaxed his shoulders, “Your selfless and reckless decision is admirable for a few but detremintal to the Empire as a whole. Each and every one of us has been mindlessly focused on finding and retrieving you. Little time and effort was left to focus on other internal affairs.” His eyes connected with yours, though the edge and coldness behind them had molten considerably. Did it work? Had Yuri’s deceit and your wish/curse pierced the cold and calculated exterior of Hubert?

You nodded in silence. Unable to come up with anything to say that would stop Hubert from prying. Though, silence could also possibly prompt Hubert to ask questions you didn’t exactly want to answer! Your eyes focused on his black leather boots, unable to bring yourself to look at his eyes. You were convinced he’d still be able to spot your lie if you were to even as much as look at him incorrectly.

“I hope to speak to you again in the Imperial Palace.” Hubert made his way to the exit of the tent and pushed the flaps aside, turning his head and looking past his shoulders at you, “It seems that I’ve been careless during the past five years as I had lost track of you. I hope you’ll permit me to make up for it. It would allow me to sleep at night again.”

He turned his head away from you and exited the tent before you could answer.


	12. Hubert - Dizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to listen to "sexual healing" as I wrote this.  
> It was hilarious and I quickly switched to a different song because it was too distracting.

“Linhardt is occupied at the moment,” Hubert explained as he closed the blinds of his round office, “So I will do the health check up.” He turned around to face you and smiled. It was likely that he had already noticed the uneasiness. Or maybe he remembered that you were almost always uneasy around him.

“I-I don’t know...” you murmur, hoping your voice was louder so it seemed like you were actually protesting the course of actions. However, you found your bravado shrinking by the second since you entered his office. Your voice barely came above a whisper.

“I’m capable.” Hubert explained as he took a seat in his leather chair. The leather squeaking under his weight as Hubert sank in. He gestured at a less comfortable chair in front of you. It was made out of light coloured wood and there was a thin layer of cloth on the seating area. It didn’t fit the rest of the furniture in Hubert’s office. “And please sit on your hands.”

“W-what? On my hands?”

“Yes.”

This was going to be as much as a health check up as an assessment of how much of a threat you were. You’ve heard of this thing where you had to sit on your hands. The sweat of your hands would be absorbed by the cloth of the chair which can be used by tracking dogs to find you again.

“In case we lose you again.” Hubert gave you an unnerving smile as if he had just read your mind.

You sat down as you were told. Reluctantly. “I feel like a war criminal.”

“Oh, but you aren’t.” Hubert’s voice was slightly higher pitched as if he tried to comfort you with that, though the pitch seemed so uncanny with him that it all seemed like an act, “You confirmed to me that you traded your life for that of our comrades. A truly brave but foolish choice.”.

You averted your gaze elsewhere, focusing on a dark cabinet with glass doors. A wide variety of bottles with strange coloured liquids were stored in it. Considering this office belonged to Hubert, it was likely that none of these contained medicine or a fancy alcoholic beverage. 

“So tell me.” Hubert pulled up a folder from his desk drawer, placing it in front of him, “What did you think of fighting on the front lines?”

“Awful.”

You already expected him to ask that question. It would be inhuman to say you enjoyed it. Every day spent on the battlefield felt like the worst day of your life. Reducing humans to mere numbers. To targets. Like chesspieces on a battlefield. And you _had_ to view yourself as that as well.

“That is to be expected.” Hubert opened the folder and scribbled something at the top of the page with his fountainpen. Likely your name. It seemed like the pages within the folder had some kind of form on it. 

“Just a formality. Think nothing of it.” Hubert had noticed you were trying to read what was written on the papers in the folder.

“O-oh. Yeah. I’m just-“ 

_Nervous_? Yeah. Probably. Definitely. But don’t say that out loud! Hubert will latch onto it like a hound dog and worm his way into your mind, peeling away layers upon layers of your elaborate lie and plan to bring the Empire to its knees.

“It must be nerve wrecking. Sitting here and being interrogated by me.” Hubert thin lips curled into a smile, though his eyes remained stern and cold. There was no empathy in them. You felt uneasy and you unconsciously shrink in your chair. The bravado was pretty much gone now, your body shuddering in fear. “I’m sorry. I do not mean to frighten you. Comforting isn’t one of my strong suits.” Hubert admitted with a small and apologetic nod.

“A-agreed.”

He chuckled. Amused. Prideful almost.

“I trust you entirely. So please trust me as well.” Hubert said calmly and slowly as he directed his gaze back to the form on his desk. Scribbling words on the lines beneath one of the questions. 

You straightened your back and fixed your posture, doing your best to read what he was writing on the paper. Why did he have to write with that cursive handwriting? It seemed barely any better than that of a doctor’s. 

“Oh, would you like to read it?” 

“Eh… W-well, wouldn’t that be inappropiate?”

“But I trust you.”

He rolled his chair backwards and gestured at the folder on his desk. Your heart pounded in your chest as you pondered your option. Should you get up and look at it? Maybe it was part of a test of his! Goddess knows what Hubert could figure out about you from your choice of action alone!

Think things through. _Think things through._

The sober Hubert wouldn’t allow you to look. Definitely not! He wouldn’t even allow Edelgard to look. All for the sake of having reliable documentation of people, things and events that might be pose a threat to the Empire and its ambitions. What would make you anything different? The curse? Pfah! As if Hubert would succumb to it just like that.

“What if I tell you that I insist that you look at it?”

“That would be out of character… and I wouldn’t trust you.” you tried to respond as calmly as possible.

Hubert chuckled and nodded in agreement. He leaned backwards in his chair and put the cap back on his fountain pen, nonchalantly throwing it on his desk. Did he try to come across as aloof? You’ve never seen him trying to come across as aloof. 

“Come here and look at the document before I throw you into a cell.”

Your eyes widened.

“Just a jest. Come here.” his lips curled into a smile.

You got up from your chair and made your way to his side of the desk. Taking small steps and trying to go as slowly as possible. Coming to a halt in front of him, at the corner of his desk with at least half a meter between you two. 

“What does it say?”

You turned your head to the folder on the desk.

_**Name:** (Y/N) (L/N)  
**Age:** (Y/A)  
**Gender:** Female  
**Reason for questioning:** Desertion._

“I-I told you I did not…!”

“Hm?” Hubert looked at the paper and softly gasped. Or at least pretended to. “Did I write that? How stupid of me. I’ll correct it later.” He placed his gloved hand on the folder and closed it swiftly before you could read what else he had written down.

“Hey, I wasn’t done-”

“Having you read what I filled in bores me now.” Hubert cut you off before he turned his chair to you and crossed his legs. One hand of his opened the drawer of his desk and slipped the folder in without him looking at it. Closing the drawer with a hard push, slamming it into place.

What did he mean by getting _bored_? He was definitely playing a game.

“You’re still ever so tense.” Hubert clacked his tongue and leaned his head on his hand, looking at you with sympathetic crooked smile on his face, “So how about we flip the activities around? Let’s do the health check up first.” He nonchalantly pushed stuff on his desk aside and patted on it, “Take a seat on my desktop.” 

“A health check up ... here?” 

“The desk is clean. The blinds are closed.” Hubert gestured to the windows again. The sunlight was almost completely blocked by the thick dark curtains. “Don’t stall now.”

“I-I don’t want to undress in front of you.” 

Hubert froze. Only then did you notice he had been tapping his boot on the floor softly. As if he was waiting. Impatient and anticipating. His eyes had widened slightly before he slowly closed them and shook his head, sighing deeply.

“D-dont be frightened. I won’t undress you.” he stammered slowly, having recovered his composure by the time he ended his sentence. The blush on his face disappeared as fast as it appeared.

“You’re going to do a health check up without examining my body physically?”

“Without touching.” he placed both his feet on the ground and straightened his back, “So take a seat on the desk.” 

You reluctantly sat down on his desk. Your feet dangling above the ground as you glared at Edelgard’s right hand. 

Hubert stared at you silently. His feet tapped the floor again, softly as he did before. Impatient and anticipating. Again. His glare piercing you.

“Let’s see here.” Hubert pulled a paper towards him that was on the corner of his desk. He placed it next to you and tapped on it with his indexfinger, “These were the health check-up instructions Linhardt passed to me. He said he trusted me to add procedures to the routine health check up if I thought they were neccessary.” His pale thin lips curled to a smile as he barely raised his head to look at you. Though, you could see his beady eyes staring at you, searching you for any hint of discontentment.

“That’s concerning, considering it’s you.” you said with a low voice. It was hard to hide your discontentment for even a split second. You could see Hubert’s eyes lit up in excitement once he registered it but he did not respond. “What’s next on Linhardt’s list?”

“So you’re okay with doing the check up anyway?”

“Just Linhardt’s.” 

Hubert shrugged and shifted in his seat, crossing one leg over the other. He took Linhardt’s paper from his desk. The back of the paper was completely blank. It took Hubert a few seconds to quickly scan the form on the paper before he turned his gaze to you.

“Pardon the intrusive line of questioning...” Hubert coughed nervously as he shifted some more in his seat, “...considering the circumstances of your captivity. Have you noticed any itching, burning or strange discharge between your legs?”

Your breath halted. Eyes widened. And redness spread across your cheek.  
“No.”

“Discolourations on the skin surrounding the area?”

“N-no!”

“Any hint of pregnancy? Such as morning sickness, tiredness-”

“No! I-I’m on protection!”

Hubert took his fountainpen from his desk and coloured one of the checkboxes on his form. Placing the cap on his fountainpen again as he continued reading the form in silence.

“I’m happy to ear you aren’t suffering from anything.” Hubert said with his eyes still glued to the form.

You couldn’t think of a response and remained silent.

Hubert turned his gaze to you, raising an eyebrow, “Have you heard of the mold problem taking hold of all of Fòdlan? It crept into our country via overseas.”

“No, I haven’t.”

Hubert squinted his eyes and rose to his feet, looking down on you with the corners of his mouth turned downwards. “With our country torn by war, it’s hard to muster up the neccessary people to contain the mold infections.” he explained as his glance switched from to the cabinet with the many bottles lined up in it, “The fact you don’t know about it shows how hard it is for us to control. Have you been feeling headaches lately?”.

You rubbed your neck and tilted your head, “A little. But probably from the bad beds I’ve slept-”

Hubert breathed out through his nose, “-How about a loss for appetite?”

“Well, yeah, but I don’t think that has anything to do with-”

“-Stiff shoulders and muscles?”

“Yes.”

You had given up on trying to explain the symptoms, knowing that Hubert would cut you off anyway. You’ll just explain the symptoms at the end of his line of questioning.

“-Shivers and cold even though it’s not that cold outside.”

“Subjective.”

“Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

Hubert took a deep breath and a step backwards, “These were the most common symptoms of the mold problem and you seem to recognize all of them.”

“Well, these are symptoms very common with other physical issues as well. Such as a bad bed.” you respond as you glared at him, “So I don’t think you can conclude just yet that I’m suffering from it, yet!” 

“That’s what makes this mold such a problem. It spreads so easily because people think it’s just something innocent until their health gets worse and they are at the risk of dying.” Hubert sucked in a breath as he straightened his back more, placing his hands behind his back, “I’m sorry, but I’ll have to search your body for the mold.”

“S-search? C-can’t I do it myself? Or perhaps D-dorothea or something?”

“She’s hardly qualified as a healer. Who do you think tutored her back at the academy?” Hubert retorted and took a moderate step back, eyeing you with a serious expression on his face, “I insist on verifying your condition myself. I wouldn’t be able to rest easily at night otherwise.”

“Hubert. I told you-!”

“I beg of you, (Y/N)!” his voice shook as he turned his glare downwards to the floor, crimson dusting his cheeks, “I respect your privacy more than any other. Making sure no person would disturb your rest here. Everyone seems to have… these … strong feelings for you. Acting irrationally”

“You included?”

“I will not act upon them.” Hubert bit his lip and stared you in the eyes, “Especially not after the ordeal you’ve been through with those _disgusting_ bandits.”

“How do I know that this entire mold story isn’t false? You just admitted to having strong feelings and irrational… urges?” you shuffled away from him on the desk. Something he visibly didn’t like as his eyes widened slightly. He seemed like a hurt and scared pup.

“I swear it’s real!” 

Hubert took a step to the side so lined up with you again. There was more panic to his voice and the expression he used to mask his feelings started to crack. His lip quivered and his eyes darted around the room, “Do you want to see my research files on the mold? And how I want to use it to bring the church to its knees? Should I fetch Linhardt’s research documents on it? Would you like to see how it has affected Caspar?”

“No, no. It’s fine.” you raised your hands and sighed, “I won’t have to expose fully, right?”

Hubert shook his head, his eyes widened, though, his shoulders relaxed. 

Hubert’s somewhat radical change in behaviour finally gave you an insight into his mind. He pretty much informed you that your curse had taken hold of the empire as well. The lack of visitors to your room in the palace was due to Hubert’s efforts to keep them away and keep allow you to fully rest up. If Hubert wanted to take advantage of you then he could’ve done so way earlier.

If he somehow ends up doing something you didn’t like, you can always call it off or fight him off. He may be a powerful mage and intimidating foe, but the curse should hold him from fully attacking you. And if the anyone else knew he had hurt you in any way then he’d be cast out of the empire and away from Edelgard’s side.

“So… what do you need to see?”

“Skin. It starts to form on the skin, growing more dangerous when exposed to the outside world. It moves on to your insides when it has fully developed.” Hubert explained as he sat down in his chair and put some distance between you. His face was expressionless, though, his eyes were nervously darting around the room.

You slid your top and pants off.

Hubert’s cheeks flushed red.

“So… what does it look like?” you examine your arms and legs for irregular colours or spots. 

Hubert didn’t answer as he had his lips pressed together. He had a tight grip on the arm supports of his chair, the wood and leather squeaking slightly with the amount of force he applied. It seemed as if he was frozen on the spot.

“Hubert.”

“Y-yes.” he shook his head and sighed, “Blotches. Red. Somewhere.”

You snickered and rose to your feet. The reliable and overly prepared Hubert was stunned at the sight of a barely dressed you. Though, maybe it wasn’t just you but seeing anyone in this state must be completely new to him. He wasn’t exactly known as a charmer from what you could remember. Most nobles that approached him for marriage were those who were politically motivated and he always turned them down.

You turnedyour back to him and looking over your shoulder at as much skin of your back as you could, “Check my back, okay?”.

“Y-yes. But I’ll have to come closer to inspect you. Do you consent?”

“Fine.”

You turned your attention to the front of your body. It felt a bit more comfortable if he examined your back rather than your front. Maybe because you could hide your blushing face way easier that way. Even though you had the upperhand in terms of power, it was hard to not feel a hint of embarassment with him examining you. To think you could reduce him to a blabbering boy by doing this…

“I-if I somehow cannot hold myself back… then you have my full permission to punish me.”

 _Punish_? Awkward wording. Or was that his kink?

“Like a punch to the face or a kick to the groin.”

“Whatever you deem appropiate.” Hubert answered from behind you. The tone of his voice sounding closer to a hush than how he usually speaks.

You felt his fingertips on your lower back, rubbing an area as if he wanted to remove a stain of some sort there. 

“I-is something there?”

“No. I just had to check.” Hubert answered, “How is the front. Any red blotches? Have you checked your … _bossoms_?”

You did. And there was nothing. However, something compelled you to look down at your bossom again and…  
“S-shit.”

“(Y/N)?!”

“T-there are some red blotches… but they weren’t there a second ago.” you hissed as you tried to rub at the blotches and see if they just happened to be something you could easily wipe off. Something, anything other than mold. Because if Hubert had to examine you closer over there then…

“I-I know I can’t ask this of you...”

“I-it’s fine...” you turned around, biting your lip and showing your cleaveage to him.

His eyes widened and glued to your chest. His face bright red and he took a deep breath. Hubert seemed like a young boy that got his hands on a biology book and flipped to the pages with the nude females. “I-it must be the change temperature e-exposing the mold stains...”

“Just do something about it, Hubert.”

“R-right… could you remove your … uh … y’know...”

“Yeah, yeah...” you slid your thumbs beneath the straps and pulled them down.

Just get through this as fast as you could. Your nipples had hardened as they were exposed to the cool air of the office. The blush on your face intensified even more when you saw Hubert staring at you. It felt as if your face was eminating heat that soon spread through the rest of your body. You were feeling a bit cold at first but this entire situation heated you up considerably…

“Hubert, s-stop gawking.”

“R-right!” Hubert got up and opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a jar containing a blue liquid of some kind. The thickness of the liquid seemed like oil or a thick soup. It didn’t slosh around that much as Hubert placed the jar on his dark desk. He carefully removed the lid, pulled his hand out of his glove and scooped up a fair amount on his hands. 

“D-do you have to apply it?”

“I… I wasn’t thinking.” Hubert turned his head away with a fierce blush on his face, “You can’t apply it. If you scooped any of the medicine up you’d be spreading the mold in it, making it less effective over time.”

“F-fine.” 

You turned your face away again and felt Hubert’s hand on your breast. It felt surprisingly warm as he spread the slimy medicine over it. Thoroughly rubbing it over the skin. Above and under, around your nipple and then carefully on it as well. 

You pressed your legs together.  
It shouldn’t feel so good.  
Why did the medicine have such a sweet and fruity smell?

“It might feel a bit tingly and warm.” Hubert explained as he had finished rubbing it all in, leaving your skin slightly sticky, “But that just means it’s working.”

“T-this was the only area so … we’re done here, right?” you say as you reach out to your shirt. However, Hubert stopped you from pulling it towards you as he placed his gloved hand on it and furiously shook his head.

“Why are you rubbing your legs together?”

“N-no reason.”

“We haven’t checked your thighs or … the skin of your… uh… sex.”

“W-we have to?!”

“(Y/N), I won’t look. I promise.” Hubert took a few steps back and turned around to face the wall, “Please tell me if you find any signs of the mold there. You can sit on my desk if it makes it easier for you.”

Damn it.

You kept your eyes on him as you slid your underwear down and sat down on his desk. As funny as it would seem to rub your ass on his stupid desk, now wasn’t the time to laugh at it. You placed your heels on his desk and spread your legs, peering down at your situation there. 

“B-blotches! And on my thighs as well…!”

“(Y/N)!” 

“I-I need … that medicine again… Is there really no way I can apply it? Can you not scoop it into my hand or something?”

“(Y/N)...” Hubert shuddered, you could see it. Though, it wasn’t all that surprising with the position you were in. In both senses. You needed his help and you were kind of pretty much very exposed to him.

“I’d feel better if I applied it.” he muttered eventually, his hands clenching into fists, “I know this is very invasive of me, but … “

“I-is this medicine supposed to get this hot…?”

“(Y/N). Yes. Which is another reason why I want to apply it.” 

You panted softly, feeling tingly all over your breasts. As if the softest fireworks went off over them. Each little spark making you feel hotter and hotter. Was this really legit medicine? Though, you were having these spots for real and they disappeared when Hubert applied the medicine. And you breasts felt hot and tingly now. So all that evidence ought to mean that everything works, right? Right?

“You’re likely getting dizzy now...”

“Mhm...”

“So you’re in no state to apply further medicine. Please allow me. If we don’t address all the blotches at once, then the first appliance will be pointless.”

“F-fine…”

Hubert slowly turned around. 

“(Y/N)...”

“Don’t forget… about … what you have to do.” you panted slowly and frowned at him, “So stop staring… and get to it.”

“O-of course.” Hubert applied a generous scoop to his hand and rubbed it over your thighs.

You bit your lip and turned away again but you couldn’t stop your body from shuddering under his touch. His hand was warm again or perhaps it was the medicine he rubbed into the skin of your thighs. You couldn’t tell anymore. 

It didn’t take long for the heat and tingling to spread from your thighs, crawling it’s way to your vagina like a predator. The warmth was too comfortable, like a hot shower on your cold bdy. 

You bit your lip, feeling yourself growing wet. Why did the medicine have this side-effect? It was intoxicating. Infuriating. Frustrating. You did not want to get like this. You’ve had medicine before that got hot and tingly. Mostly for sore muscles. But none of them were like this!

Hubert scooped another amount of the medicine on his hand and pressed it against your outer lips. You sighed deeply, finally able to feel his hands so close to your sensitive nerves. The warmth of the liquid seeped into your skin as Hubert rubbed it in with small circular motions, spreading you out and closing you so many times that you couldn’t keep track of it anymore. Your mind grew more and more dizzy and you started to lose more control over your breathing.

He eventualy moved to inside your lips, rubbing between your folds. (Finally) applying pressure to your clit and you threw your head back in a silent moan. Hubert froze for a second but didn’t show any other reaction to your satisfaction. He rubbed your clit more, adding another scoop of the medicine to it before proceeded downwards and rubbing it around your entrance.

“Is it inside as well?” Hubert whispered, “I mean.. I see blotches around here as well...”

“I don’t know...”

“Shall I apply some just in case?”

“I-if it’s neccessary.”

Did you even care anymore?

Hubert stuck applied more medicine to his hand, concentrating most of the liquid around his fingers. He pushed one finger in and curled it upwards, “Good thing it tingles.” he huffed as he scraped your insides, “It makes entry a bit easier.”

Your grip on the table tightened as you bit back a moan.  
Hubert entered a second finger, sliding in with ease and he curled them both inside of you. Scraping against your walls as he pumped his fingers. Changing the angle of his hand slightly to make sure he touched as much of you as he could. 

You moaned softly, your body shuddering and a desire for something more started to grow between your legs. Spreading through your body like a damn virus, affecting every nerve that was already sent into overdrive. 

“Hubert...”

“What is it, (Y/N)?”

“N-nothing.”

He stretched his fingers and pushed them in as deeply as he could as the thumb of his other hand pressed against your clit, rubbing circles. “Are you sure?” he smirked, “You’re too shy to say it but I can read it off you.”

You shuddered and squirmed. Your noises reduced to pants and moans as he continued to treat you. Or play with you. You didn’t know anymore. Whatever he was doing, he had you in lockdown. Your body refused to move the way you wanted to, making struggling impossible. You were completely stuck in its ecstatic state and only prolonged by Hubert’s pumping and rubbing fingers.

The sound of sloshes accompanied your moans was the only thing heard in the room. You leaned backwards on the desk, biting your lips as you felt yourself getting closer to your release. 

Hubert tilted his head and squinted his eyes and whispered, “I’m almost done applying.” There was a smirk on his thin lips and a twinkle in his eyes. Something didn’t feel right.

“Hubert...” you moaned as you looked upwards at the ceiling, feeling so close. So incredibly close. You twitched and shuddered. Your body impossibly hot and sensitive and your hips bucking and changing angle to accomodate him so he could he hit the right areas to bring you over the edge.

“Done.”

He pulled out and took a step back.

“What?” you huffed in shock and with wide eyes. Staring at him as he took another step back with a satisfied smile on his face.

“I’m happy you’ve grown to trust me so much but I think it’s best for you to return to your room for now and rest in your bed while the medicine does its work.” he said as he took a cloth out of the pocket of his coat and used it to wipe his hand, “You barely seem to be able to breathe and your body’s shaking is quite worrying. Shall I accompany you back to your room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Hubert was quite helpful, wasn't he?


	13. Linhardt - Carnal Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was gone. Writing interesting kinks and situations are getting harder. I don't want to submit stuff that doesn't meet my standards. I was halfway Linhardt's chapter, decided Dorothea would be better, and then switched back to Linhardt when I was halfway done with Dorothea's. I don't know when I'll submit Dorothea's because I might rewrite the entire thing as I usually do, but the first draft is halfway done atm.

What was with this burning sensation?

Every step you made, every rub of your thighs had you flushed and trembling. Why did your chest feel so much more sensitive than usual? Damn, you had to find a room and satisfy yourself until this lust was out of your system.

You felt extremely wet and hot. Hubert's escapade did nothing to quench this questionable thirst. Shit. You felt like marching back into his office and completely abuse the effects of your wish on him. _Have the Black Eagle's boogeyman satisfy you like your own personal—_

You groaned.

You even got lewd thoughts of the man that brought you the most nightmares next to Seteth. There was definitely something wrong with you.

Focus. You had a mission.

Right now was to meet Linhardt for a health check up. Perhaps you'd be able to start abusing your wish there. Make him turn against Edelgard or something. 

Where would he have been in the past five years? You had heard a little bit of his life but never really heard much stories of him on the battlefield.

You figured that Linhardt would hold a position that involved as little fighting as possible. He could obviously get a pretty high position in the imperial army with his intellect, but he probably neglects doing so because of his inherent laziness(?).

Though, you attributed his mess and obsessions to be more something of a strange attention span than laziness. Because he was anything but lazy when it came to studies that actually interested him. 

Entering his office made you feel somewhat confident. You knew Linhardt and had known him long before you went to the academy. He was a rather curious young man that stood out from the crowd by not standing out at all. His down to earth perception of things wasn't as dry as Felix' but still reassuring whenever you struggled with something. 

Linhardt's office was filled with books. Bookcases were completely stuffed with thick tomes, thin books and scrolls of parchment jammed in every nook and cranny. The candle on his desk had fully molten earlier, the wax dripped down the edge. Instead of cleaning it, Linhardt opted to jam a different candle in it instead. The flame still flickering even though the sun was already up. 

Perhaps the candle was still on from obsessive night studying?

“Linhardt?”

He asked you to come to his office for a health check-up ('a better one' according to his letter) but he was nowhere to be found. 

You walked deeper into his office, searching behind the stacks of books and papers for your former classmate. It wouldn't be the first time that he had made a bed out of his work and you'd have to wake him up.

“Linhardt?”

“(Y/N)?”

“Linhardt!”

You searched around for the owner of that familiar voice but couldn't find anyone.

“T-the bookcases...!” you heard him call out. His voice sounded muffled. 

You stepped around his paperwork and towards one of the bookcases, “What about it?”

“Can you please... move this one? I've been stuck here for the past ten minutes!” Linhardt exasperated. 

You braced yourself and moved the bookcase aside, revealing a windowless space with more bookcases behind it. Lit by a chandelier hanging down from the center of the ceiling. “Linhardt?”

“Secret office space for secret books.” he quickly explained, “Hubert keeps records here from time to time.”

One of the bookcases was knocked over with all the books fallen out. One lone foot stuck out from underneath a pile of books wiggling stressfully. 

“Is that you, Linhardt?”

“Who else?!”

“S-sorry!”

You headed towards the bookcase and grabbed it, carefully pushing it aside. Linhardt managed to dig himself out of the pile of books, though, you barely caught a glimpse of him. 

His efforts to free himself pushed the bookcase against you and the sudden force became too much. You couldn't hold it anymore and it was forced out of your hands. The giant bookcase fell down on you before you had the chance to step aside, much because of the books scattered around. 

“Lin-!”

The bookcase pushed you down onto the pile of books at your feet. The corners and edges of those books dug into you, which made you audibly groan in pain. 

The bookcase knocked against a different bookcase as it fell over. The second bookcase shook and rumbled on its spot. Scarily bending and leaning closer to you. It was considerably larger and heavier than the one keeping you down now. If the second bookcase fell down then you'd be in way more pain.

Probably forcing down the the edges of the shelves into your back and arms, resulting in bruises or even fractures.

“Lin—?!”

Silence. No answer.

You moved slightly, trying to lift the bookcase off of you. However, every bit of motion you made rippled through the books and through the second bookcase. It creaked and bend forward and backwards, some of the parchment fell out. It made you stop moving. Your heart slamming in your chest.

Ugh. What if...

What if...

Death by bookcase?

Death by bookcase while going on a mission to destroy the Empire from within with the most stupidly powerful curse on your side. The kind of story you'd laugh at with Sylvain. 

Damn, you wish he was here to save you. 

“H-help?”

Again, no answer.

You cursed.

“(Y/N)!” 

“Linhardt?!”

“I'm so sorry!”

“It's okay, Linhardt... just get me out of here.”

You huffed and tried to make yourself as comfortable as possible while being squished between books and their bookcase. The edges of the books uncomfortably poking in your chest as one of the shelves pressed down on your head uncomfortably.

“I haven't had time to clean and...”

“I-it's fine! Really! Just hurry.” you exasperated. Last thing you needed now was a conversation.

“Okay. I'll get some extra help just in case.”

You heard his feet shift around on the wooden floor and his footsteps heading towards his office door. It open and shut with a creaking sound. The door slamming in its place, the bang echoing through the office and rumbling through the fragile construction you were under.

“He _has_ to _slam_ the door?” you groan and sighed. 

There was no clock from which you could tell the time but you knew a few minutes had passed already. It was highly unlikely that Linhardt had to search far for someone to help you. Or that he forgot about it. Or fell asleep half-way down the hall. 

You just had to be patient.

And your patience was rewarded.

The door cracked open with a loud creak. 

“Linhardt?”

You heard someone enter the room and softly close the door behind them. It sounded like just one person. Wait, one person? Getting this bookcase off of you seems more like a two person job! 

“Lin-?!”

You felt a pair of hands grabbing you from behind. Holding onto your hips and dragging you partially out from underneath the bookcase uncaring of any consequences. Your behind was pulled out from beneath the bookcase but only that far. 

The motion made the second bookcase wobble even more. One heavy tome fell out, landing on the bookcase you were trapped under. The weigh and impact of the fall, though dissipating over a large surface, was still uncomfortable to say the least.

“D-don't do that!”

The pair of hands lowered from your hips to your ass, rubbing the flesh there through your clothes. 

You yelped.

Right. 

Your body was currently in a sexual overdrive.

The bookcase and Linhardt's problem distracted you from it but it rushed back almost instantly as soon as those hands caressed your flesh. Your body reacting immediately to it, excited to offer more of itself to the stranger. Growing more sensitive as heat spread throughout you almost instantly. 

The hands decided to switch it up. Thumbs dug into your flesh, deeply and almost painfully, as if the person was trying to see how thick your ass was. 

Your whining did not stop the piercing pain as the thumb remained as deeply dug as before, holding you there as a lump of pain started to grow in your throat.

“S-stop it. Please!” you gasped, “I-it hurts.”

The hands almost immediately left your ass and you relaxed. Sighing and breathing heavily, feeling that the sexual urges started to ebb away from your body as it recovered from the pain.

A chuckle. Low. The person behind you seemed amused with your state. It was hard to tell the identity of the person by that chuckle alone.

Two taps. With index finger and middle finger. Against your clothed cunt. They were light but you still felt them. Ringing through the thin layers of fabric and immediately igniting you again. 

The person... wasn't going to take advantage of you now, right? Not when you were in such a hopeless state. Though, that didn't stop Seteth or Dimitri when they're lust ran too high for their own good.

The two fingers rubbed you between your legs, from your anus all the way to your clit. You slammed your legs shut, forcing the mysterious person to draw their hand back. Your resistance was rewarded with a harsh slap on your ass. One you responded to with a short cry. 

Two hands gripped your thighs tightly and pulled them apart. It was likely that the person put their own legs between them as you couldn't close them anymore. Perhaps you could kick the assailant?

However, it was if the assailant read your mind and slapped your ass again. Harder than before. You cried and groaned loudly in response, your flesh hot and throbbing with the sharp pain. The sharp pain subsiding and shifting to tingling. Tingling that coursed through your thighs and through your cunt. 

There was a moment of silence. As if the assailant asked you if you were going to struggle some more and he'd have to slap you in submission again. There was little you could do in your position. Stuck between the harsh pain of a heavy bookcase with its heavy tomes or getting spanked by this stranger. 

“I can't help you if you struggle.”

“Linhardt?!”

His fingers were between your legs again, pressed against your entrance and rubbing small circles. The pressure just enough to feel the cloth of your underwear scrape against your lower lips. 

“Hubert will help us soon with the bookcase.” Linhardt said, ignoring your astonishment at his actions, “I will help you until then.”

“T-this is hardly helping...” you pant out, feeling yourself growing hotter and more wet under his teasing digits. It felt like you had your entire underwear soaked. “Hold the ... s-second bookcase and I-I'll try to get out... myself.”

Linhardt didn't increase pressure as he kept rubbing small circles around your entrance. Teasing you and making the sexual itch between your legs grow stronger and almost unbearable. Your moans and gasps were audible now, interrupted with your shameful whining. “This _is_ helping. Look at you! So flustered already. You must be in a worse state than I thought...”

“N-no...”

“Or are you always this easy to turn on?”

“Ugh... no.”

“Then Hubert was right. He said I had to watch out for your more carnal desires.” Linhardt removed his fingers and you whined softly. 

He had to press deeper against your core. Rub more and rub your slick wetness into your underwear. Linhardt already had you panting and your senses burning with lust after so little. 

Why was your body this weak already? Throbbing, sweating, sensitive and needy for touch. Is it the constant sexual encounters you've had? That your body is anticipating sex and preps you regardless of whether you wanted to or not?!

Shit.

Linhardt was your friend! You cared for him. You did not want to do this unless you had to for his sake!

But damn. Why'd he rub you like that? Turn you on like that?

Linhardt wasn't going to leave you hanging, right? He always proved to be reliable during times of need. Providing everyone with the support. Comforting them in times in need!

And he proved to be comforting again, grabbing your pants and sliding them off your legs along with your footwear. Leaving you completely undressed bottom wise.

The floor felt incredibly cool against your hot body. You softly moaned as he parted your legs again, his fingers feather light against your cunt.

You wiggled and whined.

“It looks serious.”

“A-ah, Lin... help me.”

“Of course. Seeing you helpless like this makes me want help you all the more.” Linhardt's voice sounded much darker at the end of the sentence. Did that mean that he getting aroused as well? That he would indulge you?

He pushed his fingers inside you. Your juices squelched shamefully as they leaked more out of your aching hole the deeper Linhardt pushed his fingers in. 

It felt so satisfying to feel him inside you. Finally. You welcomed him into your warmth with an approving moan, wiggling your hips to see if you could force his fingers deeper. 

“Look at you. Nowhere to go...” Linhardt hummed as he curled his fingers inside you. You shuddered, your hips trembling as if you were close to orgasm. It felt great how he rubbed against your walls with his finger tips. Liberating almost.

“... At my mercy.” his other hand slipped between your legs as well, his index finger rubbing against your clit, causing a wave of ecstasy to ripple through your body. Feeling it all the way in your breasts. Your hardened nipples hyper sensitive to the fabric of your bra covering them.

“And you're so wet. Incredibly wet.” Linhardt pumped his fingers into you, agonizingly slow, “Your pussy is throbbing. Like it's clinging onto me.”

“It just feels... so good.”

“Does it? Well, good thing you're at my mercy then.” he pinched your clit and you cried out loudly. Approvingly. The sudden pressure sending you nearly over the edge but not quite. The feeling ebbing away slowly as the slow pumping of Linhardt's fingers inside of you wasn't quite enough.

You curled your toes and moaned, “Please...” Something made you resist begging to be fucked faster and harder by his fingers. Maybe because Linhardt was doing this to you because of your wish. To make demands of him now is unjustifiable, no matter your own heated state. 

“Fine. Fine.” his fingers at your clit retreated and he pulled his fingers out of your warmth. Was he going to put his cock into you next?

Though, your hopes were disappointed rather soon as you felt his fingers enter you again. Pumping inside you faster than before. You bit your lowerlip, clinging your hands on some random book beneath you. Grateful that he was going satisfy you.

“You're at my mercy and yet you make the calls.” you felt his finger probe your anus and you instinctively raised your head in surprise, clumsily bumping it in the bookcase covering you. “Don't worry. It'll slip in.” Linhardt reassured as you felt him enter you from behind with his index finger, “Your pussy provided me with enough lube.”

“Ah, t-this...”

He shushed you as he pushed his finger in entirely. His fingers thrusting inside your pussy picked up the pace, pumping inside your faster and deeper. Your juices squelched and spread. The sensations in your pussy overpowered the feeling of having your anus probed.

You didn't think you would but you moaned. Shuddering at the sensation of having Linhardt probe your ass, indifferent to your consent to that.

“Does that feel nice?”

You did not want to reply.

Frankly, it felt somewhat shameful to admit that the second penetration excited you. 

“Be honest and I'll reward you.”

He would make you cum. That's what it meant, right?

“Y-yes...”

“Good girl.” Linhardt pulled his finger out of your ass and pushed it in again, starting to slowly thrust into you. Experimental at first but growing more bold. Soon your ass was being thrusted like your cunt was. 

You shuddered and moaned, writhing under the assault you had no other choice to accept. Willingly accept. Who knew it could feel this good?

You were so close to an orgasm. Your body trembling appropiately as you felt like you were about to burst with pleasure. Your pants were short and your head felt incredibly light. Nothing but lust and desires swarmed in your head in your head, satisfied and pushing you closer and closer to the edge.

“Your anus is still so tight.” Linhardt hummed as he pulled his fingers out of your cunt, just short of your orgasm.

You whined.

“I'll take your pussy for now then.” Linhardt said and you heard him shift behind you, likely discarding himself of the robes covering his lower half. 

You felt your legs closing slighty and your hips angled a bit. Linhardt pushed the hot tip of his cock against your entrance, slowly pushing himself inside. Your closed thighs probably made entrance for him harder and tighter even though you were so wet and eager.

However, he managed to push through. Deeper and deeper, rubbing your insides and stretching you perfectly around him. Your insides throbbing as it welcomed him deeper inside you. Linhardt felt so hard and thick, so long and stiff. 

You moaned as he his hips finally met your ass. The head of his cock rubbing against your deepest part, touching that one spot that ignited you and could send you over the edge whenever a cock managed to reach there. And Linhardt reached it immediately. 

He grunted as he pressed his hips closer onto you, his cock now rubbing against that spot. Loud moans escaped you, you couldn't hold them back if he was going into you thrust you like that.

“L-lin... I...”

You won't last for long but you could barely say it with his cock deeply buried inside you. He didn't even bother to let you finish, his hips immediately thrusting inside you. 

It was hopeless to push your orgasm away through willpower. Even the way your hips connected with the cold wooden floor after every snap of his hips to your ass did nothing to halt or slow down your climax. 

His cock hit you in all the right spots. Pulling and pushing against your walls, fully satisfying every inch of your pussy with every thrust. Over and over again. Each wave of pleasure feeling too much, adding to your bursting bubble. 

Your body felt numb. Only one sensation coursed through every fiber of your being and you felt yourself come undone after a sharp and angled thrust of Linhardt's hips.

You moaned loudly, trembling and shuddering as the climax washed over you. Linhardt's cock slowed to a halt to let you recover from your climax, resting inside your throbbing and clenching cunt. 

“I see you're doing a good job at looking out for her.” a heavy set of footsteps filled the quiet room. Hubert had just entered and you could hear how the leather of his clothes squeaked with his movements, “Hold that bookcase there.”

The combined effort lifted the bookcase off of you. The two men put the cases back on their place, making sure they were secured enough so they wouldn't fall over again. 

You curled up in a ball in an attempt to hide your indecency, rolling on your side and glancing at the two men above you.

Hubert looked down on you with a mixture of disgust and sympathy on his face, sighing deeply and turning his head away. As if he realized you didn't want to be looked at right now.

Linhardt looked down on you with his considerably longer hair ruffled slightly. A few strands of his hair stuck to his forehead with his sweat.

“(Y/N). How are you feeling?” Linhardt asked as he bend down to one knee, his cock having grown somewhat flaccid with the interruption of Hubert and removing your confinements.

You merely nodded, hoping he'd understood that you were doing fine now. 

“Really?” Hubert turned back to you and stepped over to you, kneeling down beside you with squinted eyes, “I suspected that a single climax wouldn't be enough to satisfy you.”

“I-I'm okay...” you huff as your raised yourself slightly.

Linhardt frowned and Hubert squinted his eyes.

“Linhardt. Are you done with her yet?”

“No. I can go on for a bit if necessary.”

Hubert pulled you by your arm and pushed your back against his chest. His arms wrapping around you and effectively blocking the use of your arms. 

The scent of his cologne entered your nostrils. There were only a very few times you smelled it and now it was almost all you could smell. Being enveloped by Hubert, held in place while you were so exposed. And he seemed so unaffected by your state. Treating it coldly and factually. 

Why ...

Why did that excite you?

“I-I'm fine...!” you mustered, hoping you'd sound more convincing. Linhardt settled between your legs lifting your legs over his and angling his cock at your entrance, “Y-you don't have to, Linhardt!”

“' _Have to_ '?” Linhardt repeated with a lopsided grin, “I'd _love_ to.”

He thrusted his hips into you and you arched your back in response to that. Linhardt's cock filled and stretched you again, resuming the thrusting he did moments earlier. Your mind and body well on their way to grow numb again.

“She's shy.” Hubert concluded as one of his arms let of you and its hand trailed to your clit, “I always considered her to be too bashful to admit she wants to have sex.” 

His index finger pressed down on your throbbing clit and you whined, the sensation shuddering through your hips. “Your body is honest, though.” his other hand pulled your shirt upwards and pushed your bra towards your chin, “Our dirty little muse.”

Linhardt's widened eyes focused on your breast, his thrusts becoming irregular. Hubert noticed how your bare breasts affected Linhardt and he decided to tease him by groping your breasts, smirking and chuckling. 

“(Y/N).” Linhardt panted as he glanced at his cock buried deep in your pussy, “You look beautiful. There's no need to feel shame.” 

Linhardt placed his hands on your hips and thrusted into you, deeper and rougher than before. His mouth opened slightly and soft moans escaped his lips as he got closer to his orgasm.

“Hear that?” Hubert hummed, “He loves you regardless of your carnal desires. Not just him... all of your former classmates.”

You rolled your head back, feeling your second orgasm rushing to bursting levels. Your legs trembled already and your breathing already reduced to mere gasps, your hands clinging onto Hubert's lower arms. Digging your fingers in to the point that it had to be painful to him.

Hubert remained relentless in teasing your clit, rubbing and flicking it. His hand on your breast groped you gently by comparison. You could feel him growing hard against your lowerback, his cock growing and pressing against you.

“I'm sorry... I can't hold back anymore...” Linhardt moaned as he rolled his head back, his hips slamming into yours harsher than before.

“It's fine. I can take it over from you.” 

“Alright. Sorry, (Y/N).” one final thrust of Linhardt's cock had him over the edge, spilling his warm seed against your walls. He shuddered and moaned, gasping and panting as he used your pussy to milk himself of all the semen he had. Pulling out with a satisfied groan.

Hubert's teasing didn't stop. He pinched your clit and that send you over the edge a second time. Reducing you in a moaning mess of a woman in his arms, your body feeling like gelatin.

Hubert's hands reached downwards and spread your labia. You could feel Linhardt's hot seed spill out and run down your butt. A chuckled rumbled through Hubert's chest, “You're good now?”

You nodded as you closed your eyes, raising your hand to cover your face, “I-I'm fine. I swear...”

“Very well. Rest up. I'll have Dorothea fetch you for washing.” Hubert removed himself from behind you and rose to his feet. He looked down on you with a smirk and satisfied glint in his eyes all the while you could see the outline of his cock in his pants. “Good luck, (Y/N).” Hubert said as he turned around and exited the room.

“(Y/N).”

You turned to Linhardt who had recovered. He removed some strands of hair out of his face as he slowly moved towards you, cupping your cheek with a lovingly smile on his face, “Even when you look so sweaty, dirty and tired, you still manage to look beautiful.”

“I ... I don't know what to say...” you murmur softly.

He softly pressed his lips against yours in a sweet and loving kiss, “That's fine. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious-consent Linhardt sounded fun to me. He's always such a sweet and reserved guy in the game, so I thought this side would make him kinky.
> 
> 12.000+ hits. Y'all perverts like me ♥


End file.
